


дьявол последует за мной (куда бы я ни отправился)

by superstition



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (not that kind of fix-it though), (the author has never actually been to therapy), Epic Winter Soldier Fix-It of Doom, Fix-It, I just have a lot of feelings okay, M/M, Multiples, SO MUCH THERAPY, Slow Build, Therapy, Tony is surprisingly insightful, did i mention the feels, oh and #coulsonlives, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 53,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superstition/pseuds/superstition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот, кто раньше был Баки Барнсом, прицелился. Его палец дернулся всего лишь один раз, четко подчиняясь мысленному приказу.</p><p><i>Помоги мне</i>, пропела пуля.</p><p>Под ним - девяносто восемь этажей; пуля отразилась от щита из вибраниума с мелодичным “<i>пинг</i>”.</p><p>И Стив Роджерс поднял голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [devil's gonna follow me (wherever I go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516956) by [Lyaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyaka/pseuds/Lyaka). 



 

Вновь тьма нисходит; но теперь я знаю,

Каким кошмарным скрипом колыбели

Разбужен мертвый сон тысячелетий,

И что за чудище, дождавшись часа,

Ползет, чтоб вновь родиться в Вифлееме.

\- Йейтс, [ перевод Григория Кружкова ](http://kruzhkov.net/translations/irish-poetry/william-butler-yeats/#vtoroe-prishestvie)

 

 

* * *

 

_Санта Круз, Калифорния_

_За два месяца до описываемых событий_

_Говорят, хороший стрелок обращается со своим оружием, как искусный мастер со своими инструментами. Он тщательно ухаживает за ним, всегда держит в чистоте, хорошо смазанным, хранит в идеальных условиях и регулярно использует. Он относится к оружию как к партнеру, как к другу, как к священном долгу._

Зимний Солдат лежал на животе на крыше высокого здания. Между ним и долгим полетом вниз лежало невысокое бетонное ограждение, на край которого опиралось дуло его снайперской винтовки. Сам же корпус оружия, как в колыбели, покоился в его руках, затянутых в самые изощренные наручи, что только можно купить за деньги. Остальная же его одежда, напротив, была весьма бедной: брюки-карго и поношенная грязная футболка. Мелкая бетонная крошка впивалась в тело.

Он не обращал на это никакого внимания. Он не двигался. Он практически не дышал. Существовали лишь тишина и свист ветра.

_Стрелок получше обходится со своим оружием, как мужчина со своей возлюбленной. Он разговаривает с ним, обращается нежно. Хороший стрелок говорит с пулями, говорит, куда им лететь, и они всегда летят точно в цель._

Под лежащим в засаде человеком - девяносто восемь этажей здания, в котором шла пресс-конференция. Журналисты толпились внизу, как рассерженные обитатели муравейника. С высоты стрелка нейтральные цвета костюмов репортеров сливались воедино, поэтому разобрать, где кончались сотрудники Fox News и начинались сотрудники CNN, было невозможно. Яркие Мстители же, напротив, легко выделялись даже с такого расстояния. Вызывающий блеск Железного Человека. Варварское великолепие Тора. Красно-бело-синий Капитан Америка.

Различить _их_ легко. Выбрать подходящую цель легко. Мерцали вспышки, выкрикивались вопросы. На крыше небоскреба царили лишь тишина и дыхание одного человека.

_Самый лучший стрелок не говорит со своим оружием. Он слушает. Его оружие поет для него, говорит, что ему нужно, как его нужно держать, как сильно надавить на курок и насколько - пусть даже лишь на волосок - сбоит прицел. Он слушает свои пули, слушает их секреты, их несовершенства, и с любовью направляет их в свои цели._

Тот, кто раньше был Баки Барнсом, прицелился. Его палец дернулся всего лишь один раз, четко подчиняясь мысленному приказу.

 _Помоги мне_ , пропела пуля.

Под ним - девяносто восемь этажей; пуля отразилась от щита из вибраниума с мелодичным “ _пинг_ ”.

И Стив Роджерс поднял голову.

 

* * *

 

_Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк_

_Наши дни_

Приятный сон Стива Роджерса, где он, по колено в грязи, после трех суток без сна, как раз собирался доблестно ворваться на хорошо укрепленную базу ГИДРЫ с одним только охотничьим ножом и щитом, прервал надсадный визг будильника. Стив застонал, треснул по кнопке, обрывая этот вой баньши, и задумался, когда этот звук успел настолько его достать. А потом понял, что есть вопрос и поважнее: что можно сказать о человеке, который относит сны о Второй Мировой Войне в категорию “ _приятных_ ”?

Стив вздохнул и скатился со своей роскошной односпальной кровати на толстый ковер - в его квартире было целых _три_ таких спальни. Дальше по коридору находилась царских размеров кухня с гранитными столешницами и хромированной бытовой техникой. Его ванная выглядела как купальня Тадж-Махала. Вода, температура которой идеально подчинялась управлению, лилась из душа с таким напором, что могла остановить боевой танк ГИДРЫ. Стив засунул голову под струю и постарался думать о том, как же все это хорошо и как же ему повезло. Бесполезно. Он все равно тосковал по былым временам.

 _Черт побери, Роджерс_ , рассмеялся знакомый голос из памяти. _Ты просто не знаешь, когда надо остановиться и порадоваться, да?_

Стив смахнул мокрые волосы с глаз и на минутку прислонился к стене душа. _Наверное, так, Баки_ , молча ответил он. Шквал капель, барабанящих по поддону, напоминал ему оружейный обстрел.

По крайней мере, дальнейшие действия - намылиться и вымыть голову шампунем - остались прежними. Сейчас изменилось так много, что он бы не удивился при виде роботов, цель которых - мыть людей. Или если бы теперь люди забирались в какие-то машины, как посудомоечные или автоматические мойки для автомобилей, где их бы колотило потоками воды, мыла и горячего воздуха, пока откуда-нибудь не раздавался бы звук “ _дзынь!_ ” - и все, ты чист.

По большей части он с радостью шутил насчет того, что целиком и полностью выпал из окружающего его мира. Что еще ему оставалось? Или смеяться, или плакать. Но здесь, в месте, которое Стив пытался называть _домом_ , было трудно отрезать все звуки прошлого.

Стив добрел до кухни и уставился на свою созданную Тони Старком в единственном экземпляре слишком уж навороченную кофеварку. Он надеялся, что на этот раз его все-таки посетит хор ангелов, распевающий рассчитанные на идиотов инструкции, как заставить этого монстра выдать кофе, а не заварить чай, отщелкнуть фильтр или попытаться самозапуститься в космос. Стив подождал целую минуту, терпеливо глядя в экран полностью электронного устройства, но кофеварка все так же продолжала приветствовать его словами _С ДОБРЫМ УТРОМ_ и _ГОТОВИТ 1000 РАЗЛИЧНЫХ НАПИТКОВ_ вместо того, чтобы написать что-нибудь полезное, например, _ЧТОБЫ ПОЛУЧИТЬ КОФЕ, НАЖМИТЕ НА КРАСНУЮ КНОПКУ_. Ладно, похоже, и сегодня не его день. Стив снова решил зайти в Старбакс по пути в штаб-квартиру ЩИТа. Еще он снова решил не признаваться Тони в том, что не смог разобраться с кофеваркой. Старк, может, и был достаточно любезен, чтобы собрать устройство специально для него, но такое он бы ему не спустил.

Впрочем, он уже всерьез начал подумывать тихонько попросить о помощи кого-нибудь еще из Мстителей. Единственное хорошее, что он мог сказать о кофе из Старбакса - что он был получше армейского.

 _И это говорит о многом_ , представил шутливую реакцию Баки Стив. _Серьезно, тебе надо с кем-нибудь поговорить об этой штуковине_. Баки бы на пробу тыкал в этого хромированного монстра, потрясенно покачивая головой. _Как можно жить в квартире без кофеварки?_ спросил бы он. _У нас воды из-под крана не бывало частенько, но кофе был всегда, верно?_

Если попытаться, Стив мог вообразить Баки в пространстве рядом с кофеваркой. Он бы наклонился к ней, одной рукой опираясь на стол для равновесия, а другую запустив в свои волосы, и так знакомо - одновременно весело и иронично - улыбнулся бы Стиву.

\- Ты прав, - на пробу вслух ответил Стив. Неподвижный воздух его квартиры мгновение, казалось, оценивал эти слова, прежде чем позволить им упасть на пол, не услышанными никем. Стив тихонько выдохнул и пошел одеваться.

Если честно, Стиву тяжело было называть хоть какое-то место _домом_ , если он не делил его по крайней мере еще с одним человеком. Он постоянно ожидал увидеть кого-нибудь, оборачиваясь. Родителей. Других детей из приюта. Других коммандос. Баки.

Баки - больше всего. С пяти лет Стив всегда видел Баки, оборачиваясь. Он стоял в одной из комнат приюта, глядя на девятнадцать других мальчиков, не отрывавших от него глаз, и комкал в руке завязки мешка со своими скудными пожитками. Баки первым вышел из толпы и улыбнулся новенькому. Стив мог бы делить кровать с Джимми, перетягивающим на себя одеяло и кусавшимся, стоило попытаться отвоевать его назад. Или с Шоном, во сне говорившим по-ирландски, которого никто не понимал. Или с Билли, довольно неплохим парнем, вот только ступни его были ледяными. Но в итоге Стиву по-настоящему повезло, и он оказался в паре с Джеймсом зови-меня-Баки Барнсом. Он не храпел, не захватывал все одеяло и не жаловался, когда Стив будил их обоих посреди ночи из-за приступа астмы. Наоборот, он помогал Стиву, тщетно постукивая его по спине и болтая с ним, пока теснение в его груди не ослабевало, и он понимал, что сможет встретить еще один рассвет.

Даже спустя семьдесят пять лет Стив Роджерс не мог обернуться в своих хоромах, не вспомнив о скрипящих половицах, сквозящих окнах и _Баки_ …

 _Расслабься, Стив, просто дыши_ , успокаивал его голос в памяти.

Стив захлопнул за собой входную дверь и пошел к лифту, покачивая головой. _Больше у меня нет астмы, Баки. Просто дышать уже не поможет._

 _Динг_ прибывшего лифта послужил единственным полученным им ответом.

 

* * *

 

ЩИТ размещался в наземной штаб-квартире в Нью-Йорке, удобно расположенной в сохранившихся после яростного нападения читаури остатках изначального здания Старк Индастриз. Коулсон обещал выделить средства на ремонт самых серьезных повреждений, но никто не хотел уменьшать финансирование отдела разведки, исследовательских лабораторий или рекрутирования, так что в итоге они просто накрыли брезентом самые ненадежные куски конструкции и разместились везде, где нашли свободное место. Интерьер тем самым получился довольно своеобразным, но большинство работников ЩИТа в едином впечатляющем, хоть и неискреннем порыве поклялось, что так им даже больше нравится. Стив видел, как младшие агенты собирались и преодолевали пять этажей по лестнице туда и обратно, если хотели выпить кофе, и утешал себя мыслью, что по крайней мере при штурме здания атакующие окажутся в весьма невыгодном положении.

Тони оплатил укрепление верхних этажей, чтобы ничего хотя бы не обрушилось кому-нибудь на голову, а также затем, чтобы можно было построить эстакаду между башней ЩИТа и новым зданием Старк Индастриз, потому что боже упаси Тони придется без крайней необходимости лишний раз _пройти по улице_. От остального зато, похоже, он таким образом отбрыкался - во всяком случае, всегда держал аргумент о стоимости эстакады наготове в качестве отговорки, если кто-то предлагал выделить еще несколько тысяч на ремонт.

Сам Стив ежедневно приходил в башню ЩИТа на назначенные Фьюри сеансы психоанализа, тренировки, обед и еще сеансы психоанализа. После обеда также приходила группа историков, чтобы поговорить с ним о его детстве во время Депрессии и участии в битвах Второй Мировой Войны. Группа эта образовывалась шатким союзом мужчин и женщин из по крайней мере двенадцати различных университетов, и они безжалостно сражались друг с другом за право вести дискуссию, но когда очередь говорить доходила собственно до Стива, все они умолкали и слушали с таким благоговением, будто к ним обращался бог. У Стива от этого мурашки по коже бежали. Честно говоря, он бы предпочел психоанализ. По крайней мере, никто из врачей ЩИТа не вел себя так, будто то, через что пришлось пройти Стиву, было чем-то _хорошим_.

Его обычное расписание включало в себя встречу с доктором Мартином утром и доктором Альварез после обеда. Альварез была специалистом по военным травмам и неврозам. Мартин занимался более прозаическими вещами: детством Стива и сложностями приспособления к жизни в двадцать первом веке. Однако Стив дважды проверил свои сообщения, потому что сегодня была среда, а среда - официально - являлась наименее загруженным днем доктора Стэмфорд. Глава психиатрического отделения ЩИТа обычно оказывалась слишком плотно погребена под гнетом, как она сама радостно это называла, “бюрократической хрени”, чтобы Стив мог попадать к ней чаще двух-трех раз в месяц, но она, несомненно, нравилась Стиву намного больше других психиатров. Ее бойкое, деловитое отношение привлекало внешнего прагматика Стива, а ее стремление считать каждое изменение, пусть даже малейшее, “прогрессом”, подкармливало его внутреннего оптимиста. Но что еще лучше, она наотрез отказывалась приукрашать что угодно. Пусть даже Стэмфорд не всякий раз оказывалась лучшим утешителем, зато Стив всегда точно знал, что она о нем думает.

Когда он впервые очнулся, именно доктор Стэмфорд взяла на себя геркулесов подвиг припереть его к стенке и не отпускать, пока он не начал говорить. К сожалению, будучи главой всего психиатрического отделения ЩИТа, Стэмфорд оказалась ошеломляюще занятой. Маленьким чудом было то, что она и так могла уделять Стиву столько времени. Стив часто напоминал себе об этом: ему повезло, что она вообще находила для него время. А еще ему повезло, что у нее был в высшей степени профессиональный и компетентный персонал - как доктора Альварез и Мартин - и они могли работать с ним тогда, когда обязанности Стэмфорд не позволяли ей оставаться с ним.

Стиву просто не хватало такого _прогресса_.

Он проводил четыре часа в день у психоаналитиков, и ему часто казалось, что он бьется головой о кирпичную стену. Где-то в его деле точно значилась характеристика “плохие коммуникационные навыки”. Стив не знал, как и почему именно, но способность говорить о себе никогда не была его сильной стороной. Возможно потому, что ему недоставало практики. Детство в приюте и взрослая жизнь в армии не располагали к долгим разговорам о том, как ты себя чувствуешь. Между этими стадиями, конечно, был Баки. Но Баки никогда не требовались слова, чтобы понять, что у Стива на уме.

Вначале психоанализ состоял исключительно из разочарований и осознаний тщетности всех приложенных усилий. Даже если он хотел говорить - а он действительно хотел - в его голове происходило так много всего, что он не знал, с чего начать. Мир перевернулся в одночасье, и он не имел ни малейшего понятия, с какой стороны к нему подойти. В каком-то смысле, с глобальными вещами справиться оказалось проще. Интернет, ядерное оружие, движение за права человека. Будто живешь в мире из научной фантастики. Стив изучал эти изменения, как иностранец изучает новый язык, и это непросто, но это он хотя бы мог сравнить со своей предыдущей жизнью и сказать _Ага, а вот это изменилось._

Малые же изменения - те, что проделали дыры в том, что он всегда принимал как должное, но никогда не разбирал внимательно, - вот они все еще приводили его в ступор. Например, что десятицентовики абсолютно бесполезны, а на доллар ты не сможешь пройти в метро. Хлеб из супермаркета, запакованный в полиэтиленовый пакет, оставлявший во рту химическое послевкусие. Сети магазинов. Еда на вынос.

То, что большинство людей прекращало жить, когда смерть близка. Младенческой смертности больше нет. Риска умереть от голода больше нет. Детские болезни - скорее обряд посвящения, чем реальная угроза.

Для того, кто проснулся и узнал, что все, кого он знал, погибли, принять это оказалось нелегко.

 

* * *

 

\- Почему я жив, а они мертвы? - один раз спросил Стив Мартина, еще на первых сеансах. Он хотел продолжить, но его горло перехватило, и он не мог дышать.

\- Вы хотите врачебный ответ или настоящий? - напрямик спросил Мартин в ответ. Он никогда не ходил вокруг Стива на цыпочках, как некоторые агенты ЩИТа, которые, похоже, считали его стеклянным и что он разобьется, если они слишком резко с ним обойдутся. Стив знал, что другие члены психиатрического отделения ЩИТа считали Мартина слишком резким, слишком полагающимся на силу воли пациента, не считающимся с периодической необходимостью более легкого подхода.

Стиву на всю жизнь уже хватило сторонников более легкого подхода. Именно так поступали все остальные вокруг него.

\- Настоящий.

\- Удача. Судьба. Случайность. Божья воля, - пожал плечами Мартин. - Выбирайте любой вариант, который поможет вам спать по ночам. Но больше ничего хорошего этот выбор вам не принесет. Настоящий ответ звучит так: мы не знаем.

Стиву очень хотелось, чтобы ему стало лучше от этих слов, но похоже, что это больше не работало.

 

* * *

 

\- Я уже терял солдат раньше, - сказал Стив Альварез несколько дней спустя. По просьбе Стива Коулсон выдал ему военные файлы оставшихся Ревущих Коммандос. Отряд был распущен сразу после того, как он разбил самолет Красного Черепа. Коммандос распределили в другие подразделения, но большинству из них даже на корабль к новой точке назначения не удалось сесть до Дня Победы. Они вернулись домой чуть старше и, быть может, чуть мудрее, и до конца жизни пребывали в уверенности, что Стив погиб. Сколько же из них лежали ночами без сна и задавали себе какую-то вариацию все того же вопроса?

\- Но? - подсказала она, ухитрившись взглянуть на него одновременно ободряюще, сочувственно и тепло. У Альварез это отлично получалось; у нее был дар чувствовать любую ситуацию и поступать, как лучше. Когда Стив был расстроен и испуган, она становилась смиренной и кроткой. Когда его нужно было подтолкнуть, она превращалась в полтора метра абсолютного священного ужаса. И в такие дни, как сегодня, когда ему просто требовалось, чтобы его выслушали, чтобы он снова почувствовал себя настоящим, он оказывалась сестрой, которой у него никогда не было.

Благодаря сложившемуся между ними взаимопониманию Стив проглотил первым пришедший на ум инстинктивный ответ, что с ним все в порядке и он сам может справиться. Вместо этого он посмотрел в окно кабинета на последнем этаже башни ЩИТа позади Альварез на раскинувшийся под ними яркий и сияющий Нью-Йорк. Почти автоматически он попытался рассмотреть знакомые ему места - приют, газетный ларек, Тридцать третью улицу. Но ничего из этого больше не существовало, и он мог видеть только Баки, его высказывающую у него из-под пальцев руку, падение в белое марево австрийской зимы.

\- Это другое. Вроде как это они меня потеряли, но вам об этом рассказываю именно я.

\- В вашем случае все наоборот, - согласилась Альварез, - но вина выжившего появилась задолго до вас. Ваши друзья прошли через это. Они прожили счастливые, насыщенные жизни. И у вас это может получиться.

Счастливые, насыщенные жизни. Ну да, по большей части. Морита стал пра-прадедушкой и увидел следующее тысячелетие. Дернье вернул земли своей семьи, захваченные нацистами, и открыл винодельню. У остальных коммандос что-то похожее.

Но Баки так и лежал мертвым на дне ущелья в Австрии. И когда Стив просмотрел файлы СНР в поисках одного-единственного знакомого лица, он узнал, что Пегги сразу же вернулась в разведку после роспуска СНР. Где-то в Англии формировалась новая ветка какого-то засекреченного отделения. А потом записи просто… оборвались. Никакой дальнейшей информации. Как будто Пегги Картер просто стерли из истории ради того нового человека, которым он собиралась стать.

Файл также говорил о том, что она вызвалась добровольцем. Стив очень надеялся, что ошибался в причине этого ее поступка.

Когда самолет Красного Черепа трясся и рассыпался под ним, а его разрушительный груз всего лишь через несколько минут грозил разрушить все, что любил Стив, когда он направил его в воду, он открыл свой компас и поставил фотографию Пегги перед глазами. Она должна была выжить, и Стив надеялся, что она многого достигнет. Он говорил с ней до тех пор, пока не отрубилось радио, а затем он продолжил говорить с Пегги, с Баки, с доктором Эрскином, до самого конца, пока самолет не рухнул в воду. Он говорил им все, что приходило в голову, потому что теперь они уже не могли его слышать, и все это было неважно. Говорил им, на что надеялся и что получил, чего хорошего он пытался совершить, какие ошибки допустил, чьи жизни потерял. Иногда Стиву казалось, что способность говорить была уничтожена заполнившей его легкие ледяной водой, за мгновение до того, как океан сомкнулся над его головой в последний, как он думал, раз.

Смерть не пугала его, в конце концов, потому что он думал о всех тех жизнях, что смог спасти. А вот жизнь оказалась проблемой.

\- Стив, вы хороший человек, - искренне сказала Альварез. - Ваши друзья порадовались бы, что вы выжили, - на свете существовало лишь три человека, которые видели в Стиве что-то, заслуживающее уважения, пока сыворотка не дала ему ту возможность, к которой он всегда стремился. Стив чувствовал на своих плечах груз их надежд и стремлений всякий раз, когда надевал красное, белое и синее; он судил свои действия по тому, что они считали правильным. И он подумал про себя, что если он и был хорошим человеком, то лишь потому, что с друзьями ему повезло больше, чем остальным.

 

* * *

 

\- У тебя была девушка? - спросил Тони во время одного из его редких приступов серьезности. Большую часть времени Тони казался лишь шумным непоседой, отпускающим комментарии, которые во времена детства Стива стали бы серьезным поводом для драки, и явно получающим удовольствие от реакции Стива. Однако иногда - когда последний полет фантазии Тони угасал, или когда Пеппер уезжала достаточно надолго, чтобы он начинал по-настоящему скучать, а никакого связанного с Мстителями хаоса, пробуждавшего к жизни его одержимую сторону, не случалось, он приходил в комнату отдыха башни ЩИТа в поисках компании. Стива часто можно было найти там по вечерам. ЩИТ не являлся строго военной организацией, но управление шло по военным каналам, а армия - Ревущие Коммандос - составляли всю жизнь Стива на протяжении трех лет, ровно до того момента, как он направил самолет Красного Черепа в середину Арктического океана. И пока все обсуждали, что сделают, когда война кончится и они вернутся домой, Стив большую часть вечеров просто пялился в стену и пытался понять, чем же займется он, если миссий больше не будет. Никаких приказов, никаких нападений на базы ГИДРЫ, никаких спасенных пленных или остановленных на подходах к мирным городам танков. Никаких поручений; никаких странных просьб от лавочников, позволяющих свести концы с концами; да и вообще никаких больше лавочников со странными просьбами, потому что все они исчезли, пока Стив спал в двадцати тысячах лье под водой.

Итак, Стив проводил много времени в комнате отдыха ЩИТа. Иногда он пересекался с кем-нибудь из младших агентов, ищущего партнера по спаррингу, и они отправлялись в спортзал, чтобы спустить пар. Иногда он разговаривал весь вечер с кем-нибудь из старших агентов, тех, кто приходили в ЩИТ после срока в морской пехоте, спецназе или разведке, у которых были и свои воспоминания о войне, которыми они могли поделиться со Стивом и ненадолго помочь ему почувствовать себя не таким одиноким. А иногда Тони приносил бутылку пятидесятилетнего скотча, о которой, по мнению Коулсона, никто больше не знал, просил ДЖАРВИСа отключить его телефон и наполнял стаканы.

\- Да, у меня была девушка, - после паузы сказал Стив. Некоторое время он колебался, затем продолжил. - Ну, отчасти была.

\- Отчасти? - изогнул бровь Тони. - Обычно девушки целиком идут, а не по частям.

\- Она служила в СНР в Лондоне. Я был на фронте с коммандос, - он вздохнул. - Мы не так уж часто виделись, а когда виделись, ну…

\- Были слишком заняты, чтобы волноваться об официальном статусе, - кивнул Тони. Обычно он отпускал ехидные комментарии, сопровождаемые игрой бровями или каким-нибудь выразительным подмигиванием, но не сегодня. Сегодня он просто констатировал факт.

\- Все было не так, - покачал головой Стив.

А вот теперь Тони задвигал бровями - удивленно.

\- А как тогда?

\- Ну, - отвел глаза Стив. - Мы разговаривали. И собирались пойти на танцы когда-нибудь… В смысле, после окончания войны, - он чувствовал на себе взгляд Тони. - Война была всем, - попытался объяснить он. Никто в современном мире этого не понимал. Альварез говорила, что это нормально, привыкание к гражданской жизни - даже к общепризнанно перекошенной версии ЩИТа - занимало время. Мартин говорил, что тот, кто никогда не сражался на войне, никогда не поймет этого, и Стиву не стоило ждать слишком многого.

\- Разве она тебе не нравилась? - спросил Тони по-настоящему заинтересованно.

\- Конечно, нравилась, - рефлекторно ответил Стив. Он прикусил губу, уставившись в свой стакан и наблюдая за движением жидкости. Тони наливал Стиву каждый раз, пусть даже знал, что от этого нет никакого толка. Асгардский мед или самая дешевая бормотуха - без разницы. Стив не мог напиться.

Он поднял глаза; Тони все так же выжидающе смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.

\- Она была умной, - сказал Стив. - И сильной, и… - он неуверенно махнул свободной рукой, пытаясь выразить свои чувства словами. - Она знала меня еще до сыворотки, и она… в смысле, раньше я был тощим мелким парнишкой, сорок килограмм кожи да костей, с астмой и всем таким прочим. И она все равно что-то во мне рассмотрела. Немногие смогли это сделать, знаешь? И после сыворотки, когда я внезапно стал выглядеть так… - он обвел себя рукой. - Девчонки просто в очереди строиться начали, понимаешь? В смысле, одна даже действительно затащила меня в темный угол и поцеловала, вот так вот запросто!

\- Хм, - протянул Тони, безуспешно пытаясь спрятать улыбку за своим стаканом.

\- Но с Пегги все было иначе, - закончил Стив. - Она осталась прежней.

\- Чем-то похоже на Пеппер, - задумчиво сказал Тони. - Раньше я был самовлюбленным эгоистичным придурком… да-да, смейся, Кэп, но это правда, - добавил он с улыбкой, когда Стив фыркнул. Его взгляд снова стал серьезным. - Но она все равно осталась со мной.

\- И ты вроде как хочешь ей что-то доказать, да? - риторически спросил Стив. - Что она не зря поверила в тебя, что ты хороший человек, не взирая ни на что.

\- Точно, - согласился Тони.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

\- А она как, хорошенькой была? - спросил Тони. - Пегги, я имею в виду.

\- Я не…

\- Вопрос простой, - улыбнулся Тони. - Хорошенькая или нет?

\- Однажды она вошла в бар, - уклонился от ответа Стив, - и на ней было… то платье… и все замерли и уставились на нее.

\- Стив, - наклонился вперед Тони, серьезно глядя на него, - она была хорошенькой?

\- Я… да, - тихо рассмеялся Стив, сделав глоток скотча. Горло все еще жгло, хоть это ощущение и пропадало, не достигнув желудка. - Да, конечно.

\- Такое ощущение, что ты точно не знаешь.

\- Это что вообще означает? - огрызнулся уязвленный Стив.

Тони пристально на него посмотрел.

\- Да ничего, - он снова отклонился на спинку дивана и пожал плечами. - И что потом случилось?

Во рту Стива пересохло.

\- Я умер.

\- А твой друг? - голос Тони звучал непривычно обыденно даже для пары вечерних бокалов в комнате отдыха ЩИТа.

\- Мой… кто? - моргнул искренне удивленный Стив.

\- Тот, с которым ты вырос. Тот, о котором ты всегда говоришь.

\- Баки, - Стив безуспешно попытался сглотнуть образовавшийся в горле комок, и отпил гораздо больше обычного. Тони наблюдал за ним, между его бровей залегла складка, будто он пытался решить особенно заковыристую механическую задачу. Стив не знал, как это понимать, не знал, что вообще происходит - они же о девушках говорили, как разговор свернул к Баки? - Он умер раньше, чем я.

\- А он что думал о Пегги? Что она хорошенькая?

\- Господи, Старк, да какое это вообще отношение к разговору имеет?

\- Просто спрашиваю, - спокойно ответил Тони. Он встал с дивана, удерживая кончиками пальцев пустой стакан. - Нравятся мне хорошенькие дамочки, вот и все.

\- Ага, ладно, - пробормотал Стив, слегка застыдившись своей реакции.

\- Мне пора, - сказал Тони, оставляя стакан в раковине комнаты отдыха, чтобы кто-нибудь другой с ним разобрался; таким уж он был. Он проследовал через комнату, излучая уверенность на грани с надменностью, походкой человека, точно знающего себя и свое место в этом мире. Наблюдая за ним, Стив думал о Баки, который всегда выглядел так же.

Он уставился на янтарную жидкость в своем стакане, его подмывало прикончить напиток одним глотком. Но он не сделал этого, потому что какой смысл? Алкоголь не смог бы потушить скорбь, наваливавшуюся на него физически ощутимой тяжестью каждый раз, что он думал о Баки. Это он уже проверил однажды, в прошлом мире, целую жизнь назад.

Стив встал, поставил стакан в раковину рядом со стаканом Тони и постарался убедить себя, что ему наплевать.

 

* * *

 

На следующее утро Стив бегом преодолел последние несколько лестничных пролетов до этажа, на котором размещался психиатрический отдел ЩИТа, и чуть не ударил доктора Стэмфорд дверью.

\- С добрым утром, Стив, - с улыбкой поприветствовала его она. На ней был стандартный полевой костюм ЩИТа, в руках - дипломат повышенной прочности, и она очевидно ожидала, пока Стив освободит дверной проем и даст ей подняться на крышу. Стив улыбнулся в ответ и придержал дверь.

\- С добрым утром, док.

Пока он смотрел на проходящую мимо Стэмфорд, в голове Стива всплыл вчерашний вопрос Тони. Он подумал, что вот она точно должна считаться красавицей. Сам он определиться не мог; ему всегда сложно было оценить внешность, и в современном мире стало только сложнее, потому что мода и подход к макияжу изменились настолько сильно, что Стив с трудом теперь мог отличить девушку из высшего общества от уличной шпаны. Баки бы подумал, что Стэмфорд красивая. Но Баки всех считал красивыми. Это был один из многих его талантов, его способность видеть сквозь внешнее и находить что-то прекрасное внутри любого человека. Даже в том тощем беспризорнике, жмущемся к нему на слишком узкой кровати в Приюте для мальчиков Эйвондейла.

\- Стив, - он моргнул и повернулся. Стэмфорд задержалась на лестнице, придерживая тяжелую дверь ловко подставленным коленом. - Вы в порядке? Какой-то вы бледный.

\- О, что ж, - Стив подавил желание отшутиться. - Просто спал не очень хорошо, - наконец признал он.

\- Снова кошмары? - она пристально на него посмотрела, и он неохотно кивнул. - Поговорите о них с Мартином, для этого он тут и есть, - призвала она. - Простите, Стив, мне пора - в Портленде появились некоторые проблемы, но я очень хочу поговорить с вами после возвращения. Я помню, что с нашей последней беседы прошло много времени.

\- Все в порядке, док,  - заверил Стив. - Я понимаю.

Казалось, Стэмфорд хотела добавить еще что-то, но ее часы начали пищать, и она вздохнула.

\- Поговорите с Мартином, - повторила она и двинулась дальше по лестнице. Дверь захлопнулась за ней.

Стив подавил вздох. Он пожалел, что Стэмфорд настолько занята, затем почувствовал вину за эту мысль. Он и так уже отнял у нее много времени. Стэмфорд работала с ним практически постоянно после его пробуждения. Она помогла ему пройти через первый ужасный шок, ловко привела его в современную жизнь, и ее чувство юмора помогло ему прийти в себя. Но ЩИТ растягивал ресурсы все сильнее и сильнее, и воскрешение Стива было лишь последним в серии событий, изменивших мир - похищение Тони, несчастный случай Брюса, появление Тора - и количество проектов, требовавших специфических талантов ЩИТа, значительно превосходило количество набранного персонала. Стив честно не мог утверждать, что у него больше проблем, чем у подвергшегося пыткам или человека, для которого эмоциональный контроль в буквальном смысле слова был вопросом жизни или смерти.

Только из эгоизма Стив хотел бы говорить со Стэмфорд, а не с Мартином или Альварез. В конце концов, Капитан Америка не должен был допускать таких мыслей. Он должен был быть лучше.

 

* * *

 

\- Значит, вы испытываете проблемы со сном, - протянул Мартин, устраиваясь поудобнее в своем кресле. Послеполуденное солнце струилось в окна его офиса на последнем этаже башни ЩИТа, освещая его лицо.

Когда Стив не ответил сразу же, Мартин постучал пальцами по полированной поверхности стола.

\- Вы не привыкли жить один. Раньше вы жили с Баки.

\- Да, - кивнул Стив. - Сначала в приюте, потом… и потом тоже, - когда Баки исполнилось пятнадцать, его взяли на работу в местном газетном ларьке, и денег хватало на хлеб и комнату на чердаке, крыша в которой протекала шесть месяцев в году. Он разбудил Стива посреди ночи и сказал, что уходит из приюта, а одеяла забирает с собой. Одеяла и Стива. Они были бедны как церковные мыши, потому что зарплаты Баки едва хватало, чтобы прокормить даже одного человека, а Стив, хоть и обладал самой сильной волей в мире, был истощенным четырнадцатилетним пацаном, и не мог справиться с постоянной работой во время Депрессии. Но он выполнял поручения лавочников, собирал жестяные банки и сдавал их, а когда стояла хорошая погода, брал свои дорогие мелки и рисовал портреты для богатых туристов по пенни за штуку. Они не голодали, Стив становился старше, Депрессия шла на спад, и все налаживалось.

\- Довольно долго, - осторожно заметил Мартин, наблюдая за реакцией Стива. Стив прямо встретил его взгляд и задумался, что он видел. Отношения Стива с Баки послужили основной темой значительного числа его сеансов. Этот вопрос всплывал даже чаще, чем его отношения с Пегги. Он всегда оставался под впечатлением, что Мартин задавал немного не те вопросы, что слышал Стив. Вот и сейчас он продолжил. - Мы говорили о вине за его смерть…

\- Дело не в этом, - быстро ответил Стив. Возможно, даже слишком быстро, судя по тому, как приподнялись брови Мартина, но это правда. По большей части. - Просто… просто там слишком тихо. И слишком много места для меня одного, - он самоуничижительно пожал плечами.

\- Вы испытываете сложности с признанием того, что вы этого заслуживаете, - заметил Мартин, на пробу изображая отеческую улыбку. Ему было где-то за шестьдесят, и образ дедушки, видимо, довольно часто делал свое дело. Впрочем, тема семьи и отца все еще стояла для Стива довольно остро, так что затея провалилась, когда они начали говорить о детстве, начавшемся еще до рождения Мартина. - В этом нет ничего необычного, - продолжил Мартин. - Вы не одиноки. У вас было так мало, пока вы росли, что сложно приспособиться к внезапному изобилию. Особенно если с вами рядом больше нет того, с кем вы привыкли всем делиться.

Стив кивнул, не доверяя своему голосу.

\- Возможно, вам стоит переехать в квартиры ЩИТа ненадолго, - предложил Мартин. - Или, возможно, вы могли бы поселиться с кем-нибудь еще из Мстителей? У Старка уж точно предостаточно места.

 _А разве я не должен стремиться поправиться, а не начинать подыгрывать собственной неуверенности?_ подумал Стив.

Тем не менее, он обдумал эту идею.

\- Нет, - наконец решил он. - Я знаю, что вы пытаетесь помочь, но я не думаю… я не хочу жить просто с кем-нибудь, понимаете? - он попытался улыбнуться, но знал, что ему не удалось изгнать грусть из голоса или выражения глаз. - Если я перееду в квартиры ЩИТа, это лишь напомнит мне о приюте. И Тони хороший человек, но он, ну...

\- Но он Тони? - понял его Мартин.

\- Да, - вот теперь Стив сумел слегка улыбнуться. - К тому же хватило с меня и одного Старка во время войны. Не хочу связываться с еще одним.

\- Ясно. Но… - продолжение мысли Мартина прервалось пронзительной трелью его телефона. Стив поморщился. Что будильник, что телефон - почему в двадцать первом веке вся техника пищала так противно? Мартин раздраженно смерил взглядом аппарат. - Нас не должны прерывать, значит, это что-то важное - простите, Стив, вы не могли бы подождать минутку? - он поднял трубку после кивка Стива и нажал на кнопку. - Мартин слушает. Что? О, - секунду он слушал, затем передал трубку Стиву. - Это вас.

Поколебавшись, он взял трубку и поднес к уху.

\- Роджерс слушает.

\- Это Коулсон, -прозвучал знакомый голос командующего агентами ЩИТа. - Директор Фьюри проводит инструктаж. Через двадцать минут в конференц-зале Чарли. Вы будете?

\- В штаб-квартире в Нью-Йорке? - моргнул Стив.

\- Точно, - ответил Коулсон, и теперь, прислушавшись, Стив различил звук ветра и шум лопастей вертолета на заднем плане. Вот что-что, а современную систему шумоподавления Стив весьма и весьма ценил. - Мы скоро прибудем.

\- Понял, - ответил Стив. - Буду на месте.

\- Двадцать минут, - повторил Коулсон. Щелчок телефона послужил единственным сигналом прекращения связи.

\- Сбегаете от меня? - спросил Мартин, принимая трубку обратно и помещая ее на место.

\- Фьюри собирает совещание, - извиняюще посмотрел на него Стив. - Простите.

\- Ничего страшного, мы и так уже почти закончили, - улыбнулся он. - Стив, послушайте. Думаю, ваши сложности, вызванные сном и жизнью в одиночку, являются лишь небольшим симптомов более глобальной проблемы. Думаю, нам надо больше поговорить о вашем друге Баки. Возможно, мы сможем понять, почему вам так сложно преодолеть его смерть.

Мартин говорил доброжелательно, но Стив не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он немного разочарован, будто считал, что Стив о чем-то умалчивает в разговорах с ним. Стив неловко кивнул. Технически, да, Стив не рассказал Мартину всех-всех деталей о нем и Баки. Но он боялся, что если бы он попытался, Мартин просто выдал бы ему воодушевляющую тираду о том, как важно пережить свои потери. И так как подобные тирады Мартина всегда почему-то делали состояние Стива еще хуже, он лишь неловко кивнул, надеясь, что эта тема окажется закрыта.

\- Стив, - терпеливо сказал Мартин. - Вам придется когда-нибудь мне об этом рассказать.

\- Конечно, док, - заверил Стив, вставая и натягивая на лицо улыбку. - Когда-нибудь.

 

* * *

 

В хорошо спланированном здании, как любил считать Стив, офисы и конференц-залы должны быть хотя бы относительно близко друг к другу. Возможно, на одном этаже, или в пределах нескольких. И наверное, у тебя должна быть возможность воспользоваться лифтом, если тебе не хочется идти по лестнице.

Вот только в башне ЩИТа все отнюдь не так радужно. Психиатрическое отделение заняло неповрежденный чердак на вершине здания и разделило пространство на небольшие офисы, там-то у Стива и проходили его сеансы. А вот конференц-залы представляли собой следующее: представьте, что кто-то распихал все коробки со склада в подвале по углам и водрузил по центру стол и стулья. Несколько рабочих лифтов таки существовало, но большинство шахт оказалось засыпано или огорожено, потому что их использование было признано небезопасным. Текущая политика управления с неодобрением относилась к использованию лифтов, если вы не перемещали какое-то тяжелое оборудование. И даже при всем этом, если вы являетесь накачанным сывороткой супер-солдатом, который может без проблем нести вес, в два раза превышающий вес своего тела, предполагается, что и вы пойдете по лестнице. Таким образом, Стиву потребовалось почти двадцать минут, чтобы спуститься на пятьдесят пролетов, а затем бегом преодолеть лабиринт коридоров и добраться до точки назначения.

Стол в конференц-зале только-только начали собирать; Стив помог младшему агенту установить его на место, пока ее напарник пробежался по коридору и вернулся с несколькими стульями. Для Фьюри уже расчистили место, учитывая его манеру нависать над собравшимися или мерять шагами пространство. Два агента поставили один стул во главе стола так, чтобы стало очевидным его предназначение для ведущего инструктаж офицера, и расставили остальные три по краям стола, затем спросили Стива, не требуется ли ему еще что-нибудь. Он сделал им знак удалиться и попытался прикинуть, кто еще ожидается. Тор, как он знал, вернулся в Асгард, так что неудивительно, что специально усиленного стула, размерами достойного асгардского бога, его прибытия не ожидало. Но о местонахождении остальных членов группы он не знал ничего. Он слегка покачал головой, когда в комнату вошла Наташа. Во время войны он всегда знал, где его коммандос и какую задачу они выполняют. Очевидно, Стив должен был обладать этими знаниями и сейчас, если от него ожидают, что он будет эффективно вести Мстителей.

\- С добрым утром, Таша, - поприветствовал он. - А где Бартон?

\- Прорабатывает контрабандистов в Бразилии, - ответила Наташа. Всем своим видом она выразительно демонстрировала раздражение, но добрая улыбка, поселившаяся в одном уголке ее рта, разрушала весь эффект. В ответ Стив тоже немного улыбнулся.

\- Ну, самый важный член команды здесь, - объявил Тони, следуя за Наташей по пятам. В одной руке он держал стакан с кофе, а в другой зажал какой-то прибор, которым, похоже, управлял мысленно. Стив покосился на него краем глаза, надеясь уловить хоть что-то знакомое, но надежда оказалось пустой. Возможно, устройство все равно собрали в домашних условиях, со Старком никогда не угадаешь. Вместе со Стивом, Наташей и Тони, получалось три человека, как раз по счету стульев. Значит, без Брюса Беннера.

\- Беннер отправился в поездку в составе “Врачей без границ”, - объяснила Наташа, изогнув бровь в ответ на удивление Стива. Конечно, она поняла, что Стив просчитывал состав команды. Ему стоило бы помнить, что у нее за плечами тоже много лет военного опыта, пусть даже она и походила внешне на одну из тех девушек, плакаты с которыми коммандос хранили во время войны. Стив никогда не коллекционировал снимки или вырезки из журналов со звездами кино и девочками из хора, его это не интересовало, но у Дум-Дума был практически целый каталог, так что каким-то образом образ, сложенный из полных губ, округлых бедер и груди, на которую можно было бы сложить стопку книг, засел в голове Стива.

\- Значит, только Три Мушкетера, - подытожил Тони, экстравагантно раскидывая руки и улыбаясь Стиву так, будто специально подобрал ссылку на известный Стиву источник. Что, скорее всего, было чистой правдой, но Стив все равно улыбнулся в ответ. Временами Тони вел себя слишком уж покровительственно, но сердце у него было на месте. _Этим он похож на Говарда, верно, Баки?_

\- Или Три Балбеса, - с каменным лицом предложила Наташа.

\- Ха-ха, - закатил глаза Тони и сложил ноги на стол прямо на один из соединительных швов, не обращая внимания, как просела шаткая конструкция. - Привет, Стив. Как жизнь? Как сеансы?

\- Хорошо, - занервничал Стив.

\- Просто “хорошо”? - взгляд Наташи стал еще внимательнее.

Стив дернул плечом, надеясь показаться беззаботным.

\- Ну. Сами знаете.

\- Ага, вся эта история с “расскажи, что чувствуешь”. Меня тоже достает, - лениво махнул рукой Тони.

\- Ты никогда не появлялся на сеансах, - многозначительно протянула Наташа.

\- И теперь ты знаешь, почему, - ухмыльнулся Тони.

\- Все хорошо, - повторил Стив, разрываясь между желанием предотвратить потенциальную внутрикомандную ссору и оставить эту тему как можно скорее.

\- Не волнуйся, - сказал Тони, в присущем ему стиле мгновенно становясь серьезным. - Это процесс, понимаешь?

Появление Фьюри спасло Стива от необходимости отвечать. К счастью, он оборвал свое инстинктивное движение встать и отдать честь - первые несколько раз, когда Стив это делал чисто на рефлексе, совсем не порадовали Фьюри. Хилл тогда рассмеялась, а Коулсон лишь вздохнул. Подавление старых привычек - это тоже “процесс”. Стив до сих пор заправлял постель по-армейски каждое утро, хотя никто не пришел бы с проверкой, потому что у директора Фьюри, очевидно, нашлись бы более важные дела, чем проверять, заправили ли Мстители свои кровати.

Фьюри занял привычную позицию во главе стола, зловеще нависая над столом. В двух шагах за ним стоял Коулсон с толстой папкой в одной руке и стаканом кофе в другой. Он сел на место ведущего инструктаж офицера и кивнул всем присутствующим.

\- С добрым утром, агенты.

\- С добрым, - ответил всегда вежливый Стив. Наташа кивнула. Тони крайне внимательно изучал свои ногти. - Почему нас сегодня собрали?

\- Зимний Солдат, - быстро ответил Коулсон, бросив папку на стол. Стив выжидающе на него уставился, Тони зевнул. Наташа, однако, выпрямилась так, будто палку проглотила.

\- Что с ним? - резко спросила она. Стив постарался не выказать удивления, но когда Наташа говорила таким тоном - определенно стоило проявить внимание. В ее голосе звучала нотка страха, а Черную Вдову мало что могло напугать.

\- Кто или что такое этот Зимний Солдат? - спросил он.

\- Советский убийца, - ответил Коулсон. - Один из первых выходцев из Красной Комнаты, тайной группы времен Советского союза, баловавшейся понемножку всем подряд. Контроль над разумом. Искусственный интеллект. Кибернетика.

\- Одной из отличительных черт Зимнего Солдата является то, что левую руку ему заменили на металлическую, - добавил Фьюри. - Американская разведа считала, что в ней хранится запасное оружие, или, возможно, она и _есть_ оружие. Удобно. Для убийцы.

\- По крайней мере, тогда, - поправил Коулсон. - А сейчас у него появились бы сложности с посадкой в самолет.

\- Расскажите мне, ага, - пробормотал Тони. - Слава богу, что есть частные рейсы.

\- Ходило много слухов о списке его жертв, все очень отрывочно, по большей части преувеличения или полная ложь, - продолжил Коулсон. - Но даже те убийства, которым у нас есть подтверждение, рисуют серьезную картину. Американский посол в 1956 - Зимний Солдат прошел через самую современную охранную систему и стометровую мертвую зону. Научные достижения, которые охраняло два взвода морпехов в 1958. Высокопоставленный перебежчик в самом сердце военной базы в западной Германии в 1965. И так далее.

\- И что в итоге? - спросил Стив. - Это было давно. С чем возник интерес к нему сейчас? Он уходит в отставку? Хочет продать сведения?

\- Нет и нет, - ответил Фьюри, судя по голосу, явно забавляясь. - Он все еще в деле.

\- И какую же угрозу он может представлять сейчас? - язвительно спросил Тони. - Если он один из первых выходцев Красной Комнаты, то сейчас ему лет семьдесят.

\- Нет, - напряженно сказал Наташа. - Он был слишком ценным и слишком опасным, чтобы оставлять его на свободе в промежутках между убийствами врагов государства. Они держали его в криосне между миссиями. Он не старел. Он не старше Стива, - она отвела глаза, - или, может, Тони.

Тони ощетинился от такого укола, но Стив лишь моргнул.

\- Хочешь сказать, он такой же, как я? - он не хотел позволить, чтобы в его голосе прозвучало слишком много надежды, да и советский убийца явно не стал бы его первым выбором при поиске ровесника, но… - Ему столько же, сколько и мне, он из моего времени? И он пропустил большую часть происходящего в мире? _Он тоже не будет понимать отсылки к современной культуре? Он будет помнить, как сложно было выживать во времена Депрессии? Он не будет вести себя так, будто война закончилась миллион лет назад?_

\- Бинго, - подтвердил Фьюри, одобрительно кивая Стиву.

\- Ну, еще он будет ходящей коммунистической машиной для убийств, - пробормотал Тони. Стив глянул на него, но что тут сказать? Тони прав, просто… пусть так, но от этого Стиву стало бы не так одиноко.

\- Он _был_ ходящей коммунистической машиной для убийств, - спокойно поправил Коулсон. - Теперь все иначе.

Пауза, и Стив с Тони переглянулись. Стив попытался перехватить взгляд Наташи, но она уставилась в пространство, будто едва замечала происходящее вокруг нее.

Стив откашлялся.

\- А что изменилось?

Фьюри хладнокровно окинул его взглядом.

\- Советского Союза больше нет, - мягко ответил он.

\- Советских _технологий_ больше нет, - поправил Тони, - верно? Правильство сменилось уже давно, но если копнуть поглубже, то это все та же шайка. Но они вкладывали все меньше и меньше денег в исследования, и машины советского производства наконец начали выходить из строя. Старк Индастриз неплохо на этом подзаработал в последнее время.

\- Но более нелегальные технологии замещать не стали, - сказал Коулсон. - Никакого больше криосна. Никаких больше кибернетических рук.

\- И никаких больше приказов, - произнесла Наташа, возвращаясь в реальный мир, в ее голосе звучала какая-то обреченность.

\- Если Зимний Солдат спал во время развала, он может спать и по сей день, - продолжил Коулсон. - Но пока Советский Союз двигался к своему разрушению, они использовали свои инструменты скорее чаще, чем реже, надеясь убийствами расчистить себе путь к стабильности.

\- Спойлер: им это не удалось, - пробормотал Тони.

\- Мм, - натянуло улыбнулся Тони Коулсон. - Насколько мы можем восстановить события, Зимний Солдат всаживал пулю в лоб бандиту примерно в то время, когда духовный наследник Красной Комнаты наконец, мм, был списан со службы с особым предубеждением. Мы не знаем точно, то ли он сознательно сбежал, то ли его просто оставили одного.

\- Отлично натренированных убийц обычно не оставляют просто так, - возразил Тони.

\- Есть некоторые свидетельства того, что русское правительство пыталось снова его захватить или устранить, - признал Коулсон.

\- И?

Наташа раздраженно фыркнула. Коулсон вопросительно изогнул бровь.

\- В общем-то, все, - ответил он Тони.

\- В любом случае, весь последний год он был сам себе хозяином, - вмешался Фьюри. - В преступном мире всегда есть место для человека его способностей, так что какое-то время он процветал.

\- Но? - спросил Тони. Он увидел, как удивленно на него посмотрели, и недоверчиво покачал головой. - Ну же, ребята, вы не притащили бы сюда всех нас, чтобы рассказать, что дела идут как обычно. В чем заключается “но”?

\- Собственно, этих “но” целых три, - ответил Коулсон. - Во-первых, борьба за услуги Зимнего Солдата накаляется, и все может закончиться нехорошо. Похоже, что документы Красной Комнаты просочились в преступный мир, включая те части, где описывается, как контролировать Зимнего Солдата.

\- И несколько наиболее амбициозных группировок мечтают завести своего собственного ручного убийцу, - мрачно прокомментировал Фьюри.

\- Отчеты говорят о том, что в последнее время Зимний Солдат провел столько же времени, уклоняясь от потенциальных кавалеров, сколько и за выполнением платных контрактов, - продолжил Коулсон. - Наши прогнозы говорят, что лишь вопрос времени, когда его кто-то поймает.

\- Черт побери, - подытожил Тони, - и это еще не самое плохое, да?

\- Нет-нет, дальше хуже, - необъяснимо спокойно ответил Коулсон. Он выразительно постучал по папке перед ним. - Переходим ко второму “но”. Поведение Зимнего Солдата становится неустойчивым. Он провалил четыре контракта за последние полгода. В двух случаях такое ощущение, что он просто ушел посреди дела. В третьем он застрелил заказчика вместо жертв. Заказчиком был особенно мерзкий бывший оперативник КГБ.

\- Он нанял Зимнего Солдата для убийства группы женщин, которые сбежали из сексуального рабства в одном из его борделей, - добавил Фьюри.

\- Восхищен его подходом, - пробормотал Стив.

\- Да, но с точки зрения долгосрочных перспектив киллера убийство заказчика - плохая идея, - парировал Тони. - Итак, у нас не просто бывший советский убийца, за которым гоняется пачка отвратительных преступников, желающих получить над ним контроль, вышеупомянутый убийца еще и начал вести себя непредсказуемо. Отлично.

\- А в чем заключается третье “но”? - спросила Наташа, судя по голосу, страшась ответа.

\- О, мы дошли до самого интересного, - с совсем нерадостной улыбкой ответил Фьюри. Он повернулся к Стиву, инстинктивно выпрямившемуся под его взглядом. - Четверный контракт, что нарушил Зимний Солдат, был на тебя, Кэп.

\- На меня? - внезапный прилив адреналина прошил вены Стива. Весть о том, что убийца охотился на него, совсем не помогала ему решить проблему с бессоницей. Он подавил резкую необходимость обернуться и удостовериться, что его спина прикрыта.

\- _На Стива?_ \- Тони только начал поднимать большой палец, как остановился посреди движения и поднял одну бровь. - Тот, кто стрелял в него в Санта Круз, - сказал он. Он не спрашивал.

\- Невозможно, - сразу же ответила Наташа. - В Санта Круз в него действительно выстрелили.

\- Мимо, - заметил Тони.

\- Зимний Солдат не промахивается, - настаивала она, что-то темное и ужасное бросало тень на ее глаза и голос. - Это невозможно.

\- Тем не менее, похоже, что так и было, - сказал Коулсон. Он открыл папку и достал несколько глянцевых снимков, движением пальцев посылая их по столу к каждому из присутствующих Мстителей. - Есть подтверждение, что стрелявший в Стива и есть Зимний Солдат.

Стив придвинул фотографию поближе и уставился на нее. Снимок был широкоугольный, с увеличением на пределе возможностей, на нем - крыша одного из небоскребов Санта Круз. Стив смутно припоминал это здание через улицу от сцены, на которой они с другими Мстителями проводили пресс-конференцию. Это была лишь одна из многих остановок в турне доброй воли, в которое отправил из Коулсон после того, как они успешно остановили Локи и разрушили половину Нью-Йорка. В тот день не случилось ничего выдающегося - пока от его щита не отскочила пуля. Конечно же, они обыскали все вокруг, как и агенты ЩИТа, но ни следа стрелка. Не в первый раз рассерженный член общества пытался разобраться с кем-то из Мстителей, и ЩИТу пришлось уже уменьшить выделяемые на подобные происшествия ресурсы. Те случаи, когда кто-то (обычно из зрителей) действительно получал какую-либо травму, попадали в верхние строчки отчетов. Стив честно забыл про Санта Круз.

Если бы Баки об этом узнал, он бы долго глумился. _Только ты можешь забыть о том, что кто-то пытался снять с тебя голову, Роджерс_ , сказал бы он. В его голосе звучали бы нотки смеха, прикрывающие потаенную тревогу и желание защитить.

\- Откуда эти снимки? - спросил Тони. Стив моргнул и заставил себя сосредоточиться.

\- Охранные камеры на крышах прилежащих зданий, - ответил Коулсон. - Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы раздобыть их и получить хоть сколько-нибудь полезную информацию.

\- Скорее всего, Зимний Солдат не знал о камерах, - заметил Фьюри, качая головой. - Мир изменился. Теперь дела идут совсем иначе.

Стив видел едва различимые знакомые очертания снайперской винтовки на краю ограждения. С угла, с которого проводилась съемка, штатива заметно не было, но наклон оружия и сама поза стрелка, не налегавшего на него всем телом, подразумевали, что он скрывался в тени ограждения. Сам стрелок был виден лишь частично. Верхнюю часть его лица прикрывала маска, и Стив хотел было отметить, что под ней мог оказаться любой. Но солнце ярко светило во время съемки, и отблеск от левой руки различался безошибочно - похоже, она целиком была выполнена из металла. Стив снова вздрогнул и отодвинул фотографию подальше.

\- Это точно он, - сказала Наташа одновременно изумленно и испуганно. - Но я не понимаю. Он просто _не способен_ промахнуться.

\- Возможно, несчастный случай, - предположил Тони. - В смысле, он же все еще человек, верно? А люди ошибаются.

\- Нет, - Наташа с размаха опустила ладони на металлический стол, и резкость движения привлекла к ней всеобщее внимание. Ее лицо вытянулось и побледнело. - Ошибка - маловероятно, но возможно. Но что тогда? - она обвела взглядом сидящих за столом и покачала головой. - Он просто ушел? Плюнул на задачу, потому что промахнулся с первого выстрела? Почему он не попытался снова? Почему не стал преследовать нас дальше? Говорю вам, это невозможно. Его тренировали _совсем не так_. Если он решил остановиться, оставить Стива в живых, он сделал это по какой-то причине. Каким-то образом это все часть его плана, - ее плечи сотрясались, она загнанно дышала.

\- Я собрал вас здесь, потому что надеялся, что вы знакомы с Зимним Солдатом, - осторожно сказал Фьюри. - Если вы что-то знаете, я тоже должен это узнать.

Наташа сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, затем села на место и примерно сложила руки перед собой.

\- Зимний Солдат стал венцом творения Красной Комнаты, ее триумфом. Преданный до мозга костей, абсолютно податливый их воле. Они стирали ему память после каждой миссии, чтобы он никогда не смог стать автономной единицей или подвергнуть риску какой-либо проект. В свободное от миссий время они держали его в криосне. Он был их инструментом на любой случай, - она не отрывала глаз от своего экземпляра снимка из Санта Круз, лежащего все там же, куда подвинул Фил. Теперь она коснулась его кончиком пальца, придвигая подближе. - Он был одним из тех, кто тренировал меня. Все в нем было… на грани. Они сделали его таким. Я не знаю, что именно они с ним сделали, но если это было чем-то похожим на то, что делали со мной - он полностью посвятил себя им. Преданность вне всяких сомнений. Он бы не промахнулся, не колебался бы, не провалил бы миссию. Это просто невозможно, - Наташа потрясла головой, отводя глаза от всех присутствующих. - Все это бессмысленно. Без этой фотографии я бы сказала, что ни при каких условиях Зимний Солдат не мог бы быть вовлечен в это дело.

\- Угу, - нетерпеливо выпалил Тони. - Изумительно. Отличная история. А можно теперь поговорить о картине целиком? - он указал на Стива. - Кто-то стрелял в Стива. Что мы собираемся по этому поводу _делать_?

\- Ну, безотносительно его мотивов, мы не можем позволить бывшему советскому убийце превратиться в личную собственность криминальной группировки, - сухо ответил Коулсон.

\- И если он собирается стрелять в моих Мстителей, рано или поздно он не промахнется, - мрачно заметил Фьюри. - Нет, мы должны нейтрализовать эту угрозу.

\- В чем именно состоит ваш приказ? - осторожно спросил Стив.

\- По возможности - захватить его, - ответил Коулсон. - Его знания методов Красной Комнаты и советских секретов в целом бесценны, если нам удастся договориться с ним о сотрудничестве.

\- Но если захватить не удастся, ваш приказ - устранить его, - закончил Фьюри, пристально заглядывая в глаза сначала Стиву, потом Тони и Наташе. - Он угроза. Кошмар, оставшийся от последней великой американской войны. Он убивал раньше и убьет _снова_. Мы должны его остановить, так или иначе.

\- Мне подходит, - сказал Тони. Он взял снимок со стола. - Отправишь остальное досье ДЖАРВИСу, ладно, Фил?

\- Конечно, - ответил Коулсон.

\- Кэп? - позвал Фьюри. - Вы готовы приступать?

\- Да, сэр, - ответил Стив. Приятно, конечно, что Фьюри спросил, но перспектива необходимости убить бывшего советского убийцу не будет мешать ему спать по ночам, пусть даже этот человек, похоже, мог оказаться единственной возможностью обрести себе товарища в этом безумном современном мире. Они всеми силами постараются его захватить. Стив не стал бы лгать - он очень надеялся именно на этот вариант. Боязнь и сомнения в “комми” были той частью современного мира, которая полностью прошла мимо Стива, так что не было причин не верить в то, что у него может появиться друг. Но если этому не бывать, что ж, Стив прошел через войну. Если дойдет до выбора между жизнью Зимнего Солдата и жизнями невинных, Стив не будет колебаться.

\- Романов? - голос Фьюри оставался ровным, никакого намека на тревогу или заботу.

\- Да, - кивнула Наташа, хотя до сих пор не отвела глаз от снимка затаившегося на крыше в Санта Круз человека.

\- Хорошо, - быстро сказал Фьюри. - Коулсон отдаст вам все материалы, что у нас есть на него. Изучите. Мне нужно, чтобы вы были готовы к тому моменту, когда Зимний Солдат снова объявится. До тех пор - оставайтесь наготове.

Тони кивнул уже от двери, скорее всего, ему не терпелось снова зарыться в какой-нибудь из его последних проектов. Наташа намного медленнее двинулась за ним, заметно погруженная в свои мысли. Стив прикинул, не надо ли ему пойти за ней и попробовать поговорить, но решил, что судя по ее виду, ей лучше бы остаться одной. Вместо этого он повернулся к Фьюри.

\- Сэр, - начал он. - А есть хоть какие-то сведения о том, как он, - он аккуратно махнул фотографией Зимнего Солдата, - выглядит без этой маски?

\- Нет, - ответил за Фьюри Коулсон. - Его внешность была одним из самых оберегаемых секретов Красной Комнаты. Во время Холодной войны Зимний Солдат часто работал разведчиком на нашей территории.

\- И с самого окончания войны он никогда не снимал маски, насколько нам известно, - закончил Фьюри. - Наверное, это стало его отличительной чертой или чем-то вроде того.

\- Хм, - протянул Стив, снова вглядываясь в снимок. Что-то насчет этого человека не давало ему покоя. Что-то в его позе, в том, как он устроился на крыше небоскреба, в развороте его плечей… но данных на размытом изображении было слишком мало. Часть туловища, лицо под маской, полторы руки. Недостаточно для предположений.

 _Кто ты? Я видел тебя раньше?_ В ходе одной из битв на войне? Он работал с некоторыми русскими подразделениями. В его отряд даже назначали нескольких специалистов для некоторых заданий. Вполне возможно, что Стив действительно встречал его раньше, в прошлой жизни, до маски, металлической руки и разрыва между их странами.

\- Возможно, ты сможешь раздобыть эту информацию для нас, Кэп, - предположил Фьюри.

\- Ага, - рассеянно ответил Стив, все еще пытаясь поймать свое ощущение. - Возможно.

 

* * *

 

На послеобеденный сеанс терапии Стив шел все еще с мыслями о Зимнем Солдате. Он попытался обсудить это с Альварез, но учитывая, что никаких точных сведений у него не было, Стив просто себя накручивал. Она поняла это за пятнадцать минут и остальное время целенаправленно уводила беседу от этой темы.

На обратном пути он столкнулся с Мартином, что было довольно необычно: должно быть, он его поджидал. Он припер Стива к стенке и очень настойчиво поинтересовался, не хочет ли он поговорить, не может ли Мартин чем-нибудь помочь ему, потому что известие о том, что у него может оказаться живой современник в лице Зимнего Солдата должно было серьезно на него повлиять. Стив был искренне признателен за заботу, но ему нечего было особо ответить, и разочарование Мартина второй раз за день совсем не улучшило его самочувствие.

Вечером, уже дома, он попытался прочитать досье на Зимнего Солдата и понял, что оно едва ли соответствовало своему гордому названию. Горсточка фактов и целые страницы предположений и мистицизма. Если каждое упомянутое убийство совершил действительно он, то времени для криосна у него оставалось бы маловато. Стив вспомнил утверждение Наташи, что они примерно одного возраста, и решил, что его использовали довольно редко, но окружавшая его легенда была для Советского Союза столь же мощным оружием, что и сам убийца.

В каком-то смысле, подумал Стив, у Зимнего Солдата и Капитана Америка было много общего. Оба стали частью легенды, имевшей более важное значение, чем их личность; оба скрывались за маской коллективного создания их народа. Но Стиву нравилось думать, что он символизировал более справедливые аспекты Америки - честность, правосудие, все такое. Зимний Солдат же олицетворял собой темную изнанку коммунистического режима: страх, контроль, жестокость. Стив покачал головой в немом сочувствии. Если Зимний Солдат вначале был патриотом, значит, страна его предала. Если он добровольно согласился на эксперименты в Красной Комнате, значит, он просто монстр. Трудно оценить, какой вариант хуже.

После ужина, не найдя лучшего занятия, Стив некоторое время пытался понять, какое из убийств действительно принадлежало Зимнему Солдату, а какие совершили его менее известные последователи. Работа была привычной для него, практически успокаивающей, если не сильно задумываться о причине того, что он ею занимается. Цель, профиль, план, миссия, разбор полетов. Рутина. Стив поймал себя на том, что планирует сценарии поимки Зимнего Солдата с участием своих коммандос и резко тряхнул головой, стараясь собраться и сосредоточиться.

В любом случае, все это ерунда. В документах значилось несколько громких убийств, а также цели поменьше, выбранные во время спокойных периодов, по мнению Стива, скорее для того, чтобы поддерживать легенду о Зимнем Солдате, а не из действительно практических соображений. За исключением этого - все сведения были слишком отрывочными и хаотичными, чтобы действительно сделать какие-то выводы. Стив не спал до полуночи, пытаясь выстроить график событий, но в итоге сдался и пошел в кровать.

Ему снова снился падающий в ущелье Баки. Когда он проснулся посреди ночи, дрожа, в холодном поту, ему в голову внезапно пришел вопрос: а что могло сниться Зимнему Солдату?


	2. Chapter 2

Стива вызвали три дня спустя. На этот раз он был на тренировке, а не на психотерапевтической сессии, что имело свои преимущества и недостатки. Плюс в том, что ему не пришлось ни перед кем извиняться, когда он схватил полотенце и на максимальной скорости выскочил из комнаты. Минус - на душ времени не оставалось, а процесс натягивания костюма Капитана Америка на вспотевшее тело не становился приятнее, сколько бы раз он этот трюк не проворачивал.

 _Возможно, я смогу убедить Тони построить какую-нибудь грандиозную сушилку для людей_ , подумал Стив. _Если уж они смогли заставить подняться в воздух взлетно-посадочную полосу, то уж точно могут придумать способ просушиться получше._

Он добрался из спортзала до вертолетной площадки на вершине башни ЩИТа за тринадцать минут - его новый личный рекорд для тех случаев, когда его способ перемещения не включал в себя шаг из ближайшего окна и дальнейший полет при помощи Тора, Железного Человека или (один, но весьма запомнившийся раз) Халка. В тот момент, когда его поднимали по стене здания, как Фэй Рей, он мог только порадоваться, что никто из прежней жизни его не мог увидеть.

Когда двери лифта распахнулись, и Стив подбежал к ожидавшему их квинджету, он осмотрелся и чуть не застонал от разочарования.

\- Где Железный Человек? Он что, пошел не дожидаясь нас?

_Опять?_

\- В Калифорнии, - ответила Наташа, перекрикивая рев запускающихся двигателей. Она распахнула дверь и запрыгнула внутрь. Стив последовал ее примеру и увидел сидевшего за пультом управления Клинта. Стрелок весело помахал им обоим и оторвал квинджет от земли раньше, чем Стив захлопнул дверцу. - Какая-то встреча с акционерами, которую он не мог пропустить. Должен вернуться к вечеру, - она кивнула в сторону кабины. - А Клинт вернулся поздно ночью, но Фьюри сказал, что ты захочешь иметь трех человек на задании.

\- Тони хоть позвонил? - Стив пристегнулся и взял наушники, протянутые ему Наташей. Шум двигателей тут же стих до почти успокаивающего гула на заднем плане.

\- Коулсон попытался достучаться, - ответила Наташа, - но он вне доступа. Ничего не сказал, когда и если он сможет присоединиться к нашей вечеринке.

\- Черт побери, - вздохнул Стив. Они шли на легендарного советского убийцу составом из трех человек: Капитан Америка, Черная Вдова и Соколиный Глаз. Конечно, теоретически расклад составлял трое на одного, но с тактической точки зрения состав команды был не ахти. Наташа сражалась в ближнем бою, что делало ее плохим соперником для убийцы, известного своими навыками дистанционных атак. А что касается битвы двух профессиональных снайперов... ну, не хотелось бы обижать Соколиного Глаза и его колчан с фокусами, но Стив бы поставил на человека с огнестрельным оружием.

\- Брюс возвращается из Африки через Европу, - послышался прерываемый помехами голос Клинта. - Быть может, он сумеет сменить место дислокации и успеть к нам.

Халку тоже надо было подойти поближе, чтобы начать крушить, но он, скорее всего, лишь отмахнется от любой артиллерии, что есть в запасе у Зимнего Солдата.

\- Будем надеяться, - пробормотал Стив.

Через тридцать миль в его наушниках раздалось жужжание, и Стив краем глаза увидел, как Наташа потянулась к переключателям и чем-то щелкнула на одной из многих панелей квинджета.

\- Мстители один, прием.

\- Это Коулсон, - раздался знакомый невозмутимый голос в наушниках Стива, потрескивая от помех после прохождения такого количества спутников Старк Индастриз. - Готов провести инструктаж для миссии. Все меня слышат?

\- Роджерс здесь, - отозвался Стив.

\- Бартон на месте.

\- Хорошо, - пауза; мысленно Стив представил, как Коулсон перебирает бумаги и прокашливается. - Цель Зимнего Солдата - высокопоставленный торговец оружием по фамилии Бурзов. Высылаю досье, - экраны по сторонам квинджета зажглись, по ним побежали строчки информации. - Независимый поставщик из Восточной Европы. Финансировал Афганское сопротивление в семидесятые. Сейчас ведет дела по большей части с различными террористическими ячейками. Контракт оплачен другим торговцем оружия, Карковым. Бывший советский военный, живет не в России. Теперь пользуется возможностями капитализма для убийства ради личной выгоды, а не ради _“chesti strany”_ , - глаза Стива дернулись к нижней части экрана, где услужливо высвечивался перевод на английский. Последние слова, очевидно, были сказаны на безукоризненном русском, Коулсон все делал идеально, и фырканье Наташи было выразительным даже на фоне потрескивания эфира. - Недавно они завершили большую поставку оружия для Арабской Весны. Бурзов географически находился ближе, что дало ему лучший доступ в Ближний Восток для доставки товара и, следовательно, большую часть рынка. Теперь, когда Арабская Весна окончена, новые правительства пытаются создать постоянные армии, и Бурзов - именно тот, кто им нужен для поставки боеприпасов. Карков остался в стороне, и ему это не понравилось. Таким образом, он заключил контракт с Зимним Солдатом.

\- Похоже, Карков устал от свободного рынка и решил воспользоваться старым решением в духе Советского союза, - сухо откомментировал Клинт.

\- Ага, представьте только, если бы все они могли покупать продукцию Старк Индастриз, - пошутил Стив.

\- Все нелегальные торговцы оружие перестреляли бы друг друга в приступе ярости, и на Ближнем Востоке воцарился бы мир?

\- Народ, сосредоточьтесь, - сурово призвал их к порядку Коулсон. Учитывая качество связи, точно определить было невозможно, но Стиву показалось, что Коулсон улыбался в уединении своего офиса. - Разведка сообщает, что Бурзов встречается со своим поставщиком сегодня вечером. Торговцы оружием не славятся взаимным доверием, но в данном случае встреча с тем, с кем Бурзов работает уже много лет. Охрана будет сравнительно несерьезной. Шанс хороший, и мы предполагаем, что Зимний Солдат им воспользуется.

\- Ладно, - согласился Стив, слушая одним ухом и просматривая информацию, появляющуюся на встроенном экране квинджета.

\- Помните, по возможности мы бы предпочли получить Зимнего Солдата живым. Но не идите на бессмысленный риск. По сравнению с нашествием инопланетян один убийца - пустяк. Конец связи.

 

* * *

 

Ночь была жаркой, туманной и липкой от влажности, вызванной отнюдь не только водой. Пот, пар, дым от жаровен городских бедняков и тех, кто укрывался в подворотнях от внимания местных преступников. Вокруг них возвышались здания, старые, захудалые, сплошь кирпичи, бетон и металл, и Стив не знал точно, как относиться к тому, что трущобы в Западной Европе настолько походили на район, где он вырос в Бруклине. Многоквартирный дом, мимо которого двигался Стив в данный момент, был практически двойником приюта, в котором он провел те первые десять лет своей жизни, что мог толком вспомнить. Он облетел половину света, чтобы попасть туда, откуда всеми силами стремился сбежать изначально.

Непрошеное воспоминание всплыло в голове. _Старику Хеннеси нужен еще один посыльный, и он пообещал дать эту работу мне. Он будет платить три доллара в неделю, представляешь, Стив? Три! А помнишь миссис Дитрих из церкви? У нее есть свободная комната, она готова ее мне сдать, и она пообещала не задавать вопросов. Я выберусь отсюда, Стив._ В его памяти звучал голос еще совсем юного Баки, еще по-мальчишески высокий, хоть уже и начавший ломаться в знак того, что совсем скоро он превратится в мужчину. От радости и едва-едва сдерживаемой энергии тембр был даже выше обычного, когда он пытался шепотом поделиться всем этим в ночной тиши приюта.

 _Классно, Баки,_ ответил Стив. Наверное, он мог бы сказать что-то другое, способное оборвать налаженный цикл их мысленных разговоров, разбить иллюзию, что он говорит с призраком. Но из всех воспоминаний о Баки это он любил больше всего. Стив всегда отвечал правильно. _Удачи. Я… Я буду очень по тебе скучать… О чем ты, Стив?_ Даже через столько лет, даже несмотря на то, что воспоминание уже начало угасать и истираться от того, как часто Стив к нему обращался, удивление на лице Баки разрывало сердце Стива. _Ты пойдешь со мной, чучело! Миссис Дитрих сказала, что пустит нас обоих. Давай быстрее…_

\- Стив? - послышался тихий голос Наташи в наушнике, разрывая ткань обрывков памяти. - Есть что-нибудь?

\- Ответ отрицательный, - сказал он через мгновение, усилием воли заставив голос звучать спокойно. - Цель не вижу. Бартон?

\- У меня ничего, - вздохнул Клинт.

Стив напомнил себе, что в данный момент он лежал на крыше полуразрушенного здания, наблюдая за входом в другое обветшалое строение, и ждал появления Бурзова или его контакта в пяти тысячах миль и в целой жизни от Приюта для мальчиков Эйвондейла. Наташа прикрывала задний вход, а Клинт в доброй паре миль дальше ожидал прибытия Зимнего Солдата. Снайпер ждал снайпера, рассудил Стив; если кто и мог пробраться в голову Зимнего Солдата и предсказать, какое место дислокации он выберет, так это Соколиный Глаз. По большому счету, все Мстители были довольно-таки близко друг от друга, но спокойствие и уединение ночи превратило их присутствие не более чем в голоса в наушниках, отнюдь не более или менее реальные, чем воспоминания о голосе Баки. Здания вокруг него все так же расплывались и превращались в обветшалые силуэты городского упадка в Восточной Европе, как в Бруклине эпохи Депрессии.

\- Иногда мне кажется, будто мои воспоминания реальнее, чем то, что я вижу своими глазами, - пробормотал Стив так тихо, чтобы микрофон не различил его слова и не передал их Наташе и Клинту. Недавно он прочитал эту фразу в одной книге (чтение, помимо всего прочего, помогало ему в попытках справиться с изменившимся без него миром), и эти слова застряли в его голове, потому что показались очень верными. Надо не забыть рассказать об этом Мартину по возвращению. Возможно, это значило лишь то, что его детство все еще слишком живо для него, несмотря на все изменения и сдвиги.

\- Кажется, - внезапно сказал Клинт, - я что-то вижу.

\- Докладывай, - в ту же секунду приказал Стив. Воспоминания о Бруклине распались, когда он переключился в боевой режим. Запахи и виды города резко пришли в фокус, и он засунул воспоминания обратно в ящик на задворках своего сознания, чтобы разобраться с ними после миссии.

\- Вижу Зимнего Солдата, - четким стаккато слов сыпал Клинт, но Стив слышал, как   _возбуждение/страх/напряжение/предвкушение_ тонкими ниточками прошивали его голос. - Он движется к зданию… прямо к тебе, Кэп. Похоже, собирается расположиться ближе к цели, чем я ожидал. Через минуту-две ты должен тоже его увидеть. Могу пойти за ним…

\- Нет, оставайся на месте, - приказал Стив. - Не хочу, чтобы Зимний Солдат тебя заметил. Предполагаем, что зрение у него такое же острое, как у тебя. Жди, пока не увидишь, что он двигается.

\- Ни у кого нет такого зрения, как у меня, как у меня, Кэп, - гордость прорвалась даже через профессионализм.

\- Значит, мы просто перестраховываемся, - твердо ответил Стив.

В наушнике послышалось что-то похожее на вздох.

\- Понял.

\- Вдова, что с задним выходом?

\- Ничего, - ответила Наташа. В ее голосе звучало подозрение. - Встреча должна была начаться двадцать минут назад. В преступном мире пунктуальность, конечно, не вежливость королей, но к этому моменту должны были уже начаться хотя бы предварительные проверки места. Что-то не так.

Стив обдумал полученные сведения. Он не был экспертом в поведении преступников, но военные доктрины оказывались применимы к хорошо организованным злодеям куда чаще, чем он предполагал ранее, и его инстинкты тоже предупреждали, что они пропускают что-то критически важное. Стив принял быстрое решение.

\- Сзади они не пойдут. Обойди по кругу и доложи. Цель - Зимний Солдат, а не Бурзов.

\- Поняла, - ответила Наташа, и в наушниках воцарилась тишина.

Через улицу на краю крыши того, что раньше, скорее всего, было фабрикой, а теперь превратилось в выгоревший остов, он увидел тень, еще более глубокую на фоне насыщенной темноты, отбрасываемой соседним зданием. Относительно еще более темные трущобы слегка размыли цвета в глазах Стива, но контур угадывался безошибочно, а звездный свет отражался от металлической руки. Зимний Солдат.

\- Вижу его, - пробормотал Стив на минимальной громкости, требуемой для активации микрофона. - Наташа, где ты?

\- С другой стороны от него, - тихо ответила она, и если прищуриться, Стив мог различить ее, красную искорку в лунном свете. Зимний Солдат зажат между ними, и похоже, что он еще не знал об этом. Стив затаил дыхание и начал приближаться к нему.

\- Бартон?

\- Все еще в нескольких сотнях метров. Десять минут.

Стив бы покачал головой, если бы это движение его не выдало. Шанс выпал слишком отличный, возможность идеальная, даже чтобы ждать дополнительные силы в лице Бартона. Стив осторожно подполз к краю крыши и посмотрел вниз. На крыше здания пониже, по диагонали от него, Зимний Солдат поставил металлический футляр, в котором, похоже, хранилось оружие, и начал открывать защелки. Два тихих писка в наушнике Стива сигнализировали, что Наташа заняла позицию и готова спрыгнуть на Зимнего Солдата. Стив покрепче ухватился за щит и прошептал:

_\- Пошли._

А затем все произошло в одну секунду.

Черная Вдова спрыгнула на Зимнего Солдата, и Стив мог поклясться на чем угодно перед лицом всех генералов армии, что еще мгновение назад тот не имел ни малейшего понятия, что она рядом. Но, должно быть, что-то он услышал, потому что быстро перекатился вперед и выхватил пистолет. Наташа уловила его движение достаточно рано, чтобы не упасть лицом в крышу, успев сгруппировавшись перед приземлением, но ее оружие было спрятано, и теперь Зимний Солдат мог выстрелить в любой момент. Стив находился как раз посреди движения, и ему потребовалось несколько критически важных мгновений, чтобы сменить тактику и подготовить щит к броску, даже зная, что если Зимний Солдат _собирался_ застрелить Наташу, он уже опоздал.

За двумя фигурами, застывшими напротив друг друга, распахнулась дверь.

Должно быть, Зимний Солдат увидел это через плечо Наташи. Рука, державшая пистолет, плавно свернула в сторону от Черной Вдовы, и прозвучал один, второй, третий выстрел, раскалывая на кусочки ночь, когда группа здоровяков в плохо посаженном камуфляже начала высыпать на крышу. Каждая пуля Зимнего Солдата находила свою цель, но они все валили и валили из открытой двери. Стив выругался, в третий раз за последние пару минут сменил хватку на щите и спрыгнул на крышу.

Он приземлился возле Зимнего Солдата и принялся за дело. Стив не пытался действовать изящно, не пытался следовать какой-либо стратегии; он лишь хотел прорваться к Наташе в расчете на то, что если они встанут спина к спине, они смогут быстро разобраться с неожиданными атакующими. Он не думал о Зимнем Солдате кроме как о еще одном потенциальном противнике, хоть и намеревался захватить его живым, так что тот факт, что Зимний Солдат активно с ними сотрудничал, застал его врасплох. Он расположился за спиной Стива и следовал за ним в двух шагах, прикрывая его так же хорошо, как и любой другой его коммандос. Осознание, что прямо за ним находится вооруженный Зимний Солдат, а Стив не смог сразу _это заметить_ , послало холодные мурашки по его позвоночнику; кажется, что-то серьезно сломалось в его инстинктивной оценке ситуации, если Зимний Солдат не активировал тревогу в его распознавании свой-чужой. Но раз уж убийца и так уже имел множество возможностей всадить пулю ему в спину, но не сделал этого до сих пор, можно считать, что сейчас у них были проблемы поважнее, чем оценка мотивации Зимнего Солдата, так что Стив засунул свои предчувствия куда подальше и сфокусировался на схватке. Все враги появлялись из-за одной двери, так что охватывать все 360 градусов нужно не было. Просто Стив со своим щитом прикрывал их обоих, быстро вырубая всех в радиусе поражения, а Зимний Солдат выцеплял цели с механической точностью, пока свет из двери не превратился в ровный желтый прямоугольник, и Стив осознал, что поток противников остановился.

Он опустил щит, отдыхая, переводя дыхание и спокойно, не совершая резких движений повернулся, чтобы предстать лицом к лицу с Зимним Солдатом. Тот смотрел на него с выражением, как подумал Стив, удивления, хотя из-за маски трудно было сказать точно, и хотя оружие все еще было в его руке, дуло было направлено вниз и в сторону от них обоих. Он не угрожал Стиву, просто держал пистолет. Мгновение спустя Стив понял, что держит щит точно так же, опустив его к бедру, а не приготовившись отразить пулю Зимнего Солдата. И Стив знал, что это глупо, потому что тот мог вскинуть оружие и выстрелить раньше, чем он бы смог подставить щит, и сыворотка или нет, от пули в сердце Стив умер бы так же, как и обычный человек. В отдалении он слышал, как Наташа выкрикивала его имя. В наушнике Клинт требовал рассказать, что он пропускает, все еще не добравшись до места. Но в тот момент все это казалось неважным. Стив и Зимний Солдат просто смотрели друг на друга, задыхаясь после битвы, одни в неожиданном товариществе.

Из-за этого расслабления внезапно прилетевшая между ними газовая граната застала врасплох обоих.

 

* * *

 

Армейский врач однажды сказал Стиву, что после того, как тебя вырубили, слух пропадает последним, но возвращается первым. Он несколько раз использовал это в дни с Ревущими Коммандос, когда от того, удастся ли тебе уклониться от патрулей ГИДРЫ, зависела твоя жизнь. Сейчас он положился на свое знание и лежал без движения, обмякнув, пока мир вокруг него сотрясался, а сквозь закрытые веки начал просачиваться свет. Дрожь еще не ушла из мышц, зрение не придет в норму еще добрых минут пять, но слух уже работал отлично.

\- Карков велел брать всех, - раздался голос вблизи. Низкий, хриплый. В ответ где-то сбоку от Стива раздалось ворчание. Послышался знакомый стук военных сапог по бетону. По крайней мере, пятеро. Стива резко вздернули вверх и наполовину потащили, наполовину понесли. Он подавил инстинктивную реакцию сопротивляться и продолжил притворяться, что все еще без сознания. До того момента, как он сможет оказывать хоть какое-то эффективное сопротивление, оставалось еще четыре минуты, а терять элемент неожиданности не стоило.

\- Открой дверь, Евгений.

Тишину разрезал лязгающий звук, визг металла по металлу. Глухой удар, ужасно похожий на звук падающего человеческого тела. Затем удерживающие Стива руки пропали, он внезапно потерял опору и рухнул на холодный бетон.

\- Маловато тут места для них всех.

\- Они тут недолго пробудут, так что нормально.

Холод прошил позвоночник Стива, и он начал напрягаться, не взирая на предыдущие доводы, но снова раздавшийся лязгающий звук сказал ему, что дверь его тюрьмы закрылась, и теперь смысла делать что-то кроме как оставаться лежать и ждать, пока шаги удалятся подальше, а в голове рассеется туман, не было.

\- Стив? - позвала Наташа.

Он застонал и попытался приподняться. К его удивлению, ему это удалось, хоть он не чувствовал уверенности ни в руках, ни в ногах.Через несколько попыток он смог заставить глаза открыться и сфокусироваться - это всегда самый сложный момент после удара в голову, и снова порадовался за свое улучшенное сывороткой тело, снова спасшее его от довольно-таки тяжелого сотрясения. Должно быть, он ударился при падении о крышу, или похитители на всякий случай врезали ему еще разок, чтобы он не пришел в себя раньше времени.

Стив моргнул и осмотрелся.

Его первая мысль о том, что он в тюрьме для плененных супергероев, оказалась ближе к истине, чем он мог предполагать. По сути, они находились в прямо-таки классической камере. Конечно, знатоком подобных мест он не был, но именно так он себе и представлял стандартное место заключения. Куб, пять сторон - из бетона, одна забрана металлическими решетками. Плесень, запах гниения - спасибо всепроникающей влажности - и до крайности простые удобства: два ведра и одна койка. Очевидно, что камера планировалась на одного, и этот факт сразу ответил на большинство вопросов Стива. Может, он и не был гением, как Говард или Тони, но соединить выложенные перед ним на блюдечке кусочки был в состоянии.

Не было никакой сделки о продаже оружия. Не было никакой конкуренции между Бурзовым и Карковым - или, как минимум, она была абсолютно вторична по сравнению с истинными целями Каркова. Карков нанял убийцу, чтобы устранить соперника там, где он никогда и не должен был появиться. Истинная цель операции Каркова совпадала с задачей ЩИТа: захват Зимнего Солдата. Появление Мстителей добавило неожиданный поворот в плане Каркова, но похоже, что он всерьез отнесся к легенде о Зимнем Солдате и вооружился настолько хорошо, что сумел справиться также со Стивом и Наташей.

\- Я в порядке, - пробормотал он, несколько раз мотнув головой, чтобы избавиться от затяжных последствий отравления газом. Он постарался заставить мозги заработать. - Клинт?

\- Здесь его не было,  - покачала головой Наташа. Судя по ее виду, она одновременно и волновалась, что Клинта могли держать где-то еще, и испытывала яростное удовлетворение от того, что члену их группы, похоже, удалось ускользнуть. Если Клинт все еще на свободе, Карков получит на свою голову всю мощь ЩИТа и Мстителей - непростой денек ему выдастся.

Но пока…

Стив кивнул в ответ на встревоженное выражение лица Наташи и повернулся к Зимнему Солдату.

Вне дымки битвы он казался одновременно и более, и менее пугающим, чем можно было ожидать от человека с его легендой. Он оказался меньше, чем ожидал Стив, но ему пришлось напомнить себе, что и он уже больше не тощий паренек в полтора метра ростом. Большая часть людей была меньше Капитана Америка, и стоявший перед ним мужчина все еще выглядел устрашающе: сильный, мускулистый и явно способный надрать противнику задницу сотней различных способов. Металлическая рука оказалась именно такой пугающе-странной, как и ожидал Стив. В инструкциях к миссии было сказано, что на бицепсе изначально была нарисована красная звезда, но ее стерли после развала Советского Союза. Если присмотреться, Стив мог заметить царапины и потертости от полировки на том месте, где раньше был рисунок. Вообще, вся рука видала дни и получше. Край протеза скрывался под короткими рукавами, но серебристые полоски появлялись снова на шее Зимнего Солдата, исчезая под его воротником. Стив поежился и поднял глаза на лицо Зимнего Солдата. Тот медленно моргнул, точнее, размеренно закрыл и открыл глаза снова, и кивнул Стиву. Кивок казался формальный, уверенным - подтверждение тех мыслей Стива, что он, должно быть, рассмотрел в его глазах.

\- Капитан Америка.

Стив наклонил голову в ответ.

\- Зимний Солдат.

\- Подозреваю, вы здесь из-за меня, верно? - Стиву потребовалось время, чтобы понять слова собеседника; он говорил с сильным акцентом, будто гравий пережевывал. Зимний Солдат подошел к одной из стен их камеры и опустился на пол, опираясь спиной на стену и устраиваясь удобнее. - И я имею в виду отнюдь не небольшое вмешательство Каркова в самом конце.

\- Нет, - Стив тоже сел, на койку. Наташа поняла намек и опустилась рядом с ним. Их бедра прижимались друг к другу, а плечи соприкоснулись, когда Стив автоматически потянулся, чтобы поправить щит, которого у него больше не было. - Мы искали тебя.

\- Я так и думал, - кивнул Зимний Солдат. - Это хорошо.

\- Хорошо? - изогнула бровь Наташа. - С чего вдруг величайшее достижение Красной Комнаты радуется Капитану Америка?

\- _Красной Комнаты_ , - эхом отозвался Зимний Солдат, и в тоне его голоса проскользнуло что-то темное и страшное. Он сделал решительный жест: короткое режущее движение, призванное, похоже, выразить всю мощь его подавляемой ярости. Движение показалось особенно смертоносным, потому что совершил он его металлической рукой. - Красной Комнаты больше нет. Советского Союза больше нет. Я солдат без войны.

\- Ты отлично справляешься и на вольных хлебах, - заметил Стив, стараясь говорить спокойно и безразлично, будто считал карьеру наемника вполне нормальным выбором.

Похоже, Зимний Солдат все же уловил что-то в голосе Стива; он чуть-чуть опустил подбородок, и Стив подумал, что теперь он выглядел встревоженным.

\- Ты не считаешь то, что я делаю, честным и достойным. Но это все, что я умею.

Стив взвесил и отмел несколько вариантов ответа, начиная с вопроса, не соображения ли чести повлияли на его невыполнение недавних контрактов, и заканчивая упоминанием о Санта Круз и и схватке на крыше. Почему он не воспользовался случаем всадить пулю Стиву в спину? Но он проглотил все эти слова, вместо того лишь повторив вопрос Наташи.

\- Почему ты рад, что мы пришли за тобой?

\- Потому что я этого хотел, - улыбнулся Зимний Солдат.

Терпение, напомнил себе Стив. Терпение.

\- Почему?

Улыбка стала только шире.

\- Не знаю.

\- Что? - удивленно уставился на него Стив. - Как это ты не знаешь?

\- Потому что я вообще мало что знаю, - спокойно ответил Зимний Солдат. Вот теперь улыбка сползла с его губ, серьезность резче обозначила черты его лица. - Я не знаю, кто я на самом деле. Я не знаю, откуда у меня такие способности. Иногда я будто припоминаю что-то, но затем все воспоминания исчезают. Однако когда я знаю что-то настолько определенно, я также и знаю, что это правда, и что это очень важно.

\- И ты точно знаешь, что рад нас видеть?

Зимний Солдат покачал головой.

\- Нет, Капитан Америка. Я точно знаю, что мне помогут.

\- Ты имеешь в виду ЩИТ? - слабо спросил Стив, пытаясь понять хоть что-нибудь.

\- Нет, - снова покачал головой Зимний Солдат. - Именно ты. Ты мне поможешь. Ты меня спасешь.

Стив уставился на него. _Помочь_ ему? Да, конечно, Стив хотел доставить его в ЩИТ, но откуда его собеседник мог об этом знать? Как он мог предугадать, что ЩИТ захочет сделать с ним что-то, а не просто пристрелить на месте? Более того, как он мог вообще подумать, что Капитан Америка захочет _лично_ о нем позаботиться?

Стив открыл рот, чтобы сообщить Зимнему Солдату о всей нелогичности его слов.

\- Слушай…

Услышав шаги в коридоре, он осекся. Небольшая группа пленников синхронно повернулась к решеткам, три пары плечей напряглись, с трех лиц упали бесстрастные маски. Хрупкая непринужденность между Мстителями и Зимним Солдатом испарилась без следа.

Шаги принадлежали группе людей в поддельной военной форме. Стив распознал фальшивку с первого взгляда. Они очевидно были телохранителями, или еще какими-то наемными силовиками; точнее сказать невозможно, да и какая разница? А вот человека за ними Стив узнал. Карков.

На Каркове также было что-то вроде военной формы, хотя в его случае, скорее всего, костюм был настоящим. Ясно, что он сознательно пытался вызвать в памяти славные деньки Советского Союза. Из сведений о том периоде, что Стив почерпнул из книг, он помнил, что и в этом тоже крылись проблемы того режима. Но под золотыми галунами и фальшивыми медалями Карков оставался гангстером до мозга костей, продававшим оружие и развязывающим войны ради собственной наживы. Что еще хуже, в данный момент Каркоф оказался лидером в гонке за обладание услугами Зимнего Солдата, более не требуемых несуществующим теперь советским правительством. Комбинация получалась потенциально смертоносной, и Стив мысленно врезал себе за то, что позволил ситуации зайти настолько далеко.

Маленький отряд остановился перед их камерой, и Карков выступил вперед. Не только его форма сознательно вызывала воспоминания о прошлом. Он также носил аккуратно подстриженные усы, точно скопированные с портрета Сталина, а в углу его рта драматично тлела сигара.

\- Добрый вечер, товарищи, - произнес Карков ровным, вежливым голосом, в котором Стив сразу распознал притворство. Но что самое удивительное, заговорил он _на английском_. В свете того, что вся операция была направлена на Зимнего Солдата, а Мстители оказались лишь бонусом, Стив никак не мог понять, с чего вдруг Карков решил заговорить на том языке, который точно бы поняли все пленники, а не на своем родном. Возможно, это являлось частью его тактики устрашения, или Карков хотел доказать, что он в чем-то лучше или образованнее своих капиталистических противников. - Я рад, что вы смогли присоединиться к нам.

Стив смерил Каркова взглядом. По традиции, сейчас наступила его время рассказать Каркову, какую ошибку он совершил, захватив их, какой скорой и неминуемой станет расправа ЩИТа, и т. д., и т. п. Тони хотел когда-то научить Стива произносить такие речи, но каждый раз, когда он пытался, в ушах Стива раздавалось громкое вступление к _Звездно-полосатому парню_. Так что на этот раз Стив просто сел и натянул на лицо бесстрастное выражение, Наташа и Зимний Солдат последовали его примеру.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Карков, - поступим по-вашему, - ровность его тона пошла трещинами, приоткрывая таящуюся под ней ярость.

Зимний Солдат расплылся в улыбке, в ужасающем, смертельном оскале.

\- Борис Иванович, вам не понравится, если я поступлю по-моему.

Губы Каркова исказились в рычании, и похоже, что мысленно он уже влетел в камеру и начал исправлять наглое поведение кулаками. Стив сделал мысленную отметку на будущее: _легко разозлить_.

К сожалению, Карков оказался достаточно умен, чтобы не поддаться своему желанию. Он заметно взял себя в руки и махнул одному из своих громил.

\- У меня для вас кое-что есть, - громила двинулся вперед, и Стив напрягся, готовясь использовать любую заминку при открывании дверей. Но тот к замку и не притронулся, просто просунул небольшую коробочку между прутьев. - Чтобы поддержать ваши силы, пока я заканчиваю подготовку.

\- Если ты ее еще не закончил, почему все еще здесь? - многозначительно спросила Наташа.

\- Почему? Чтобы предоставить вам выбор, конечно же, - улыбнулся Карков. Он повернулся к Зимнему Солдату. - Когда-то ты был героем Советской Республики. Ты сражался за людей и покрыл себя славой. Почему же не присоединиться ко мне снова?

Стив ждал, что Зимний Солдат или снова улыбнется той своей улыбкой, или рассмеется. Вместо этого тот замер. Полностью. Зрение Стива не отличалось такой остротой, как у Клинта, но он смог заметить мелкую дрожь, прошедшую по его телу. В его глазах промелькнуло множество эмоций, Стив едва успел их уловить: тоска, страх, жажда, отвращение. Зимний Солдат один раз дернул головой, решительно отказываясь, но последней его эмоцией, уловленной Стивом, было отчаяние.

Стив вздрогнул и попытался понять, что так напугало Зимнего Солдата. В его деле предложения сотрудничества и обещания грядущей славы не были чем-то новым; как же тогда Каркову удалось так сильно его задеть?

Карков раздосадованно поцыкал в ответ на отказ, покачивая головой на манер разочарованного дядюшки. Затем, к облегчению Стива, он переключил свое внимание на Мстителей. Краем глаза Стив отметил, что Зимний Солдат тяжелее навалился на стену, похоже, совсем не чувствуя облегчения. - А ты, Черная Вдова, не хочешь ли вернуться на родину?

\- Я сирота, - спокойно ответила она, - и не горю желанием снова вернуться в свои воспоминания о детстве.

\- Какая жалость, - вздохнул Карков, все еще не сняв маски опечаленного родителя. Стив не знал, кого он пытался обмануть, потому что никак не мог ожидать, что они согласятся на его предложение, но злодеи любили поиграть во всякие игры разума, и, быть может, это и было что-то вроде того. - А ты, Капитан Америка? Подозреваю, что ты не рассмотрел ошибочность капиталистического пути и не жаждешь публично осудить свою жадность и потребительство?

\- Я… что? - Стив ошеломленно моргнул и попытался понять, мог ли Карков говорить хотя бы отчасти серьезно. Потом он решил, что это неважно, и покачал головой. - Я тоже откажусь.

\- Так я и думал, - кивнул Карков, - но должен был попытаться. Он отошел от прутьев, и громилы отошли вместе с ним. Он осмотрел всех троих заключенных, как особенно интересное оружие, которое он думал купить, и по спине Стива пробежали мурашки. - Тогда до скорой встречи. Очень скорой.

Как только они скрылись из виду, Стив быстро опустился на пол и приложил ухо к полу, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам и мысленно прикидывая план места, где их держали. Он уже видел, что справа от их камеры тупик, а теперь слух дополнил картину: налево - короткий прямой коридор, затем что-то деревянное и гулкое - лестница, скорее всего - затем гулкий хлопок тяжелой, укрепленной металлом двери. Также шаги рассказали ему, что два человека остались на посту внизу лестницы. Достаточно далеко, чтобы не суметь подслушать троих заключенных, если они будут говорить тихо. Конечно, пост также и достаточно далеко, чтобы не попасть под удар, если пленники начнут убивать друг друга. Маленькие радости.

Стив со стоном поднялся и снова сел на свое место. Наташа уже подняла коробочку, которую Карков оставил им, и попыталась ее открыть. Когда ей это удалось, она покачала головой.

\- Питательные батончики. Питательные батончики времен союза, ммм, - черный юмор. - Все еще запечатанные, что ровным счетом ничего не значит.

\- В них будут наркотики, - прокомментировал Зимний Солдат из своего угла камеры. Стив покосился на него краем глаза. В первом приближении казалось, что он говорил нормально, что все равно что-то проскакивало в его голосе.

Наташа ответила ему на русском. Судя по ее тону, Стив догадался, что ее слова значили что-то вроде _не учи ученого_. Солдат рассмеялся, и почему-то этот звук показался до боли знакомым.

\- Что такое? - спросила Наташа, заметив, как Стив удивленно моргнул.

\- Ничего, я просто… я не знал, что вы _действительно_ были знакомы, вот и все.

Наташа минуту смотрела на него, затем неверяще покачала головой.

\- В любом случае, - откашлялся Стив, - у нас мало времени до того, как Карков снова начнет нас доставать. Первый приоритет - побег, но я не вижу, что мы можем сейчас сделать, пока у нас не будет больше информации, - он внимательно осмотрел дверь камеры, прикидывая, сколько усилий потребуется, чтобы ее высадить, и пришел к удручающему выводу:  _больше, чем они втроем могли бы приложить_. Для подобных моментов он привык пользоваться щитом, но его у них не было, и он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что Карков мог с ним сделать. Стив надеялся, что он все еще был в здании; ему даже думать не хотелось о том, что скажет Коулсон, если им придется выискивать его потом на черном рынке.

\- Согласен, - тяжело проронил Зимний Солдат.

Наташа кивнула.

\- Итак. Раз уж еды у нас нет, второй приоритет - сон. Кидаем жребий, кто будет дежурить первым? - они оказались на вражеской территории. Да, технически они уже в плену, но Стиву в любом случае не нравилась мысль, что к ним мог кто-то подкрасться незамеченным.

Однако Зимний Солдат заколебался, и Стив понимал, почему. Возможно, у него и была какая-то безумная уверенность, что Стив его спасет - кстати, интересный вопрос, который надо задать после освобождения: _от чего?_ \- но также у него было отлично развито чувство самосохранения, благодаря которому ему трудно было положиться на то, что они будут охранять его сон.

\- Я буду первой, - снова удивила Стива Наташа. Затем она произнесла что-то тихо по-русски. Способность Стива переводить-по-тону отказала ему на этот раз, но как бы там ни было, Зимний Солдат согласно кивнул в ответ.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Стив после паузы. Проблему это не решало, лишь давало отсрочку, но он рассудил, что нет смысла ее мусолить. Возможно, Стив даст Зимнему Солдату вторую смену и тем самым попытается хоть немного завоевать его доверие. И возможно, Стив сможет использовать это время, чтобы понять, почему тот считал, что Стив ему поможет.

Без дальнейших комментариев Зимний Солдат лег на пол, спиной к стене, несмотря на слова Наташи. Он закинул свою руку из плоти и крови под голову на манер подушки и, похоже, заснул в ту же секунду. Стив недоверчиво покачал головой. _Солдат_ , подумал он. Свое имя он точно заслужил; любой из его коммандос отрубился бы столь же быстро и легко.

Наташа тихо сидела рядом со Стивом на койке. Он встал на ноги и собрался оставить ее там, рассудив, что часовой должен получить самое удобное место, но она покачала головой и встала, усевшись по-турецки в центре комнаты.

\- Я предложила ему расположиться между вами, - откровенно призналась она. - Так что у тебя нет причин отказываться от койки.

\- Он настолько тебе доверяет? - удивленно моргнул Стив.

\- Он меня тренировал, - вздохнула она.

Иными словами, Зимний Солдат считал, что сможет справиться с Наташей, если до этого дойдет.

\- Ладно, - наконец сказал Стив, потому ничего другого на ум не шло. По крайней мере, ничего такого, что он был бы готов сказать при Зимнем Солдате, который, быть может, лишь притворялся спящим. А быть может, и нет. На самом деле, он очень хотел спросить, согласна ли Наташа с его оценкой исхода их схватки один на один.

Наташа усмехнулась ему уголком губ, наверное, угадав его мысли. Стив вздохнул, снова покачал головой и закинул ноги на койку. Что бы там ни делал Зимний Солдат, через минуту Стив уже спал.

 

* * *

 

Когда начались крики, Стив проснулся и вскочил на ноги раньше, чем мозг послал сигнал его ушам.

Первая его мысль - они оказались под вражеским огнем. Когда он вспомнил, что в данный момент находился в сырой, ничем не примечательной тюремной камере, на смену ей пришло другое предположение - кого-то пытали. Затем в глазах прояснилось, и перед ним открылось ошеломляющее зрелище: Зимний Солдат, устрашающий убийца, безжалостная смертоносная машина, скорчился на полу в позе зародыша, обернув обе руки вокруг головы, и кричал что есть сил.

\- Что случилось? - резко спросил Стив.

Наташа раздосадованно покачала головой.

\- Ничего! В один момент он просто спал, а в другой…

Стив поколебался, затем двинулся к Зимнему Солдату.

\- Эй, - позвал он, пытаясь говорить успокаивающе.

\- Нет! - закричал кто-то, и голова Стива закружилась от полной дезориентации. Голос был мужским, низким, он говорил на английском с явным бруклинским акцентом. На мгновение Стиву показалось, что он сходит с ума. Это _он_ говорил? Больше никто в их камере не мог. Но затем он снова услышал это слово, на этот раз еще настойчивее, а затем Зимний Солдат перекатился и вцепился железной хваткой в протянутую руку Стива, и он понял наконец, что голос принадлежал именно их невольному соратнику, вопреки всякой логике и разумным доводам. - Нет! Я не буду этого делать! - кричал он. Несмотря на крепкую хватку, Зимний Солдат дрожал как лист на ветру.

Наташа в свою очередь схватила Зимнего Солдата, пытаясь оторвать его от Стива. Она что-то шипела ему, что-то длинное, на русском, и тот, похоже, впал в неистовство. Он выгибался, вырывался и раскидывал их обоих, отползая спиной вперед, пока не вжался в дальнюю стену камеры.

\- Нет! - повторил он, поднимая перед собой руки, будто в попытке отгородиться. - Я не буду этого делать. Вы не можете меня заставить, _не можете_!

Стив не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем именно говорил Зимний Солдат, но это все детали, это неважно, он понимал _форму_. Он понял еще когда они засыпали, что Зимний Солдат действительно был _солдатом_ , а о боевой усталостии о войне он знал все, что нужно. Он снова двинулся вперед, не обращая внимания на испуганный окрик Наташи, входя в зону досягаемости Зимнего Солдата. Однако тот не рванулся к нему. Стив двигался так, чтобы он точно его видел - что было непросто, учитывая, в какой плотный комок тот сжался - и медленно помахал рукой, привлекая внимание, всем телом показывая, что не несет угрозы. Стив мгновение помолился о том, чтобы способность _говорить_ на свободном английском равнялась способности его _понимать_ , потому что “еще пива, пожалуйста” - примерно все, что мог Стив произнести на русском, и он был чертовски уверен, что в данной ситуации это не подойдет.

\- Вольно, солдат, - сказал Стив самым своим командным тоном. - Все уже закончилось.

К его огромному облегчению, Зимний Солдат ответил. Он еще раз вздрогнул, явно в шоке, затем резко замер, внезапно обмякнув и сползая по грязной стене. Напряжение утекало из его тела, как вода.

\- Закончилось? - прохрипел он, все еще по-английски, все еще с тем же неуместным здесь и сейчас акцентом.

\- Закончилось, - подтвердил Стив, добавляя успокаивающих ноток в голос. - Ты… ты закончил свою задачу. Миссия выполнена.

Зимний Солдат вздохнул.

\- Стив? - позвал он, и вот теперь вздрогнул Стив. В его голове лихорадочным хороводом закружилась дюжина мелочей - от знакомого разворота плечей на снимке Зимнего Солдата на крыше в Санта Круз до инстинктивной эффективности их совместной работы против людей Каркова, все закружилось и привело к единственно возможному заключению. Самую большую роль сыграло абсолютное доверие в голосе мужчины, когда он произносил имя Стива, то, как оно прозвучало на этих губах, - и картина оказалась завершена. Все факты вместе, в красивой обертке, наконец сумели закинуть подальше его автоматическое неверие в саму возможность такой фантастической возможности.

Стив упал на пол и постарался вспомнить, как дышать.

\- Кажется, я у тебя в долгу, - пробормотал мужчина напротив него, все еще задыхаясь.

 _Кажется, я у тебя в долгу, Стив_ , прозвучал голос в его памяти.

\- Один должок против моей сотни, Баки, - ошеломленно ответил он им обоим.

Зимний Солдат моргнул. Взгляд Стива сфокусировался на маске, прикрывавшей его глаза, и тот, похоже, почувствовал это. Металлическая рука поднялась, внезапно неуклюжие пальцы развязали завязки. Стив затаил дыхание.

Внешность не противоречила голосу и знакомым словам. Стив этого ожидал, но все равно это шок - увидеть, как из-под маски Зимнего Солдата появляется Баки. Баки опустил глаза на свои руки, похоже, осознав внезапно, что он в них держит, и отбросил маску как можно дальше. С мягким звуком она ударилась о стену возле Наташи. Похоже, она этого не заметила, уставившись на Баки с тем же удивлением, что и сам Стив.

\- Я думал, что ты умер, - прошептал Стив. Автоматически, не задумываясь, он схватил плечо Баки. Тот дернулся, и Стив отшатнулся, будто обжегшись.

\- Я думал, ты был поменьше, - попытался отшутиться Баки, будто ничего не изменилось. Но его лицо внезапно дернулось от боли, и он наклонился вперед, кашляя, сотрясаясь всем телом. Стив потянулся к нему, чтобы помочь или чтобы просто коснуться, но вовремя остановился и прижал стиснутые в кулаки руки к коленям, пока Баки хватал воздух.

\- Господи, Баки, - голос Стива постыдно сорвался, и он сглотнул комок в горле. - Что с тобой случилось?

Дышавший со свистом Баки выпрямился и оперся на стену, откидывая на нее голову.

\- Я упал, Стив, - задыхаясь, ответил он. - Упал с большой высоты. Они меня ждали.

\- Кто? Кто тебя ждал?

Баки просто _посмотрел_ , и Наташа в другом конце камеры застыла. Стив зашипел сквозь зубы.

\- Красная Комната.

\- Они хотели, чтобы я… - голос Баки сорвался в непонятное бормотание, и Стив понял, в его груди сжались холодные когти, что все совсем не в порядке, даже в долгосрочной перспективе. Потому что Баки смотрел на Стива так, будто не знал точно, настоящий он или лишь мираж. - Я не позволил им, Стив. Я не позволил им заставить меня.

\- Конечно, нет, - успокоил его Стив и сам себя возненавидел за ложь, потому что если что-то и было кристально ясно, так это то, что они все же _смогли_ заставить Баки подчиниться.

\- Я просто должен был продержаться, - прошептал он, - до твоего прихода.

Стив сглотнул, и заставил себя дышать. Никто не пришел за Баки; они все поверили, что он умер. _Стив_ поверил в это. Он даже утешался этой мыслью в свои последние минуты на самолете Красного Черепа. Он сделал свое дело и думал, что следует за Баки, не зная, что Баки жив, что он в руках тех, кого Америка еще даже не считала своими врагами, что он отбивался, пытаясь продержаться, пока Стив не придет за ним.

Все это время он думал, что Баки больше нет, он оставил его, а на самом деле все совсем не так. С четырнадцатилетним Стивом все было иначе, все было правильно: той холодной ночью в приюте Баки вытащил его из кровати, отдал ему свое пальто и завернул в тонкое одеяло, которое они делили. Баки никогда бы не оставил Стива.

\- Ты, - прошептал Баки. Стив повернулся и увидел, как Баки смотрел на Наташу, со смесью страха и замешательства. - Мне кажется, я тебя знаю, но…

\- Я Наташа, - осторожно сказала она. Наташа наконец расслабилась и села по-турецки. Руки ладонями кверху, очевидно пустые, она оставила на коленях. - Я… - на ее челюсти заиграли желваки, пока она пыталась подобрать слова. - Некоторое время я тоже была с Красной Комнатой.

\- Черная Вдова, - внезапно вспомнил Баки. - Они хотели, чтобы я… но это же бессмысленно, - он потряс головой. - Это было позже, это… что происходит? - он немного дернулся и снова перевел глаза на Стива. - Стив? Я же недолго там был, правда? Ты все такой же, но… - Баки нахмурился, снова глядя на Наташу.

\- Я не знаю, - ответил Стив, прикладывая все силы, чтобы казаться спокойным.

\- Я не помню, - прошептал Баки. Он казался таким запутавшимся, непонимающим, потерянным.

Стив на мгновение перехватил взгляд Наташи. Она смотрела на них обоих так, будто они оба превратились на ее глазах в незнакомцев. Возможно, в случае Баки именно так все и обстояло, она же все-таки _знала_ Зимнего Солдата. А Баки им не был.

Стив снова посмотрел на знакомое лицо. Все эти годы криосна, быть может, и сохранили внешнюю юность Баки, но сотни циклов заморозки и разморозки оставили свои отметины на его лице. В уголках его глаз собрались морщинки - точно не от смеха. Уродливый неровный шрам прорезал левую щеку Баки - нет, _Зимнего Солдата_ , - а правый висок покрывала россыпь мелких порезов. Похоже на шрапнель, прикинул Стив. Металлическая рука оказалась тяжелее остального его тела, и Баки неловко клонился на одну сторону, чтобы компенсировать лишний вес.

\- _Баки_ , - беспомощно прошептал Стив.

И тут снова раздалось эхо приближающихся шагов.

Глаза Наташи сузились, и она лихорадочно замахала Стиву, которому не требовался этот сигнал, чтобы перекатиться на ноги и оказаться в дальнем углу камеры. Что-то внутри него сжалось из-за того, что Баки, прижавшийся к стене, остался один. К тому же ошеломленное выражение лица Баки совсем не помогало успокоиться - но позволить их захватчикам узнать, что Зимний Солдат на самом деле оказался давно потерянным другом детства Капитана Америка точно _не_ было хорошим планом.

\- С добрым утром, товарищи, - раздался ровный голос Каркова, когда его владелец вышел из-за угла и встал перед их камерой.

Наташа тихо прошипела что-то сквозь зубы. Стив привык относительно невозмутимо принимать словесные удары, но его спокойствие подверглось серьезному испытанию, когда он видел, как Баки внезапно выпрямился и как застыло все его лицо. _Нет, Баки, вернись_ , беспомощно молил Стив мысленно. Ему казалось, будто он снова провожал глазами исчезающую в ущелье фигурку, когда искорка узнавания умерла в глазах, и остался только Зимний Солдат.

\- Не особо поладили, а? - сердечно спросил Карков.

Наташа выплюнула в ответ что-то резкое на русском, явно грубое. Стиву даже не надо было знать перевод, чтобы целиком и полностью согласиться с ее чувствами.

Однако Карков на нее цыкнул.

\- Не стоит так со мной разговаривать, юная леди, - пожурил ее Карков все так же на английском. Стив так и не знал, почему он хотел вести переговоры именно на его родном языке. - Особенно если учесть, что я здесь не за тобой.

Четыре здоровяка в фальшивых пехотных комбинезонах материализовались из влажного воздуха коридора. Двое из них несли массивное оружие. Они осторожно нацелились на Наташу и Стива.

Наташа окаменела. Затем осторожно и без резких движений она опустила ладонь на запястье Стива.

\- Не двигайтесь, товарищи, - хихикнул Карков. - Просто порадуйтесь, что в данный момент меня интересуете не вы, ладно?

Один из подонков открыл дверь, держась в стороне от линии огня двух своих соратников. Затем двое проследовали в камеру.

Наташа как тисками сжала руку Стива.

Они выстрелят, Стив ни капли в этом не сомневался. Это ничего не будет им стоить. Мстители для Каркова оказались лишь приятным дополнением, закуской, а отнюдь не главным блюдом. И даже если они убьют Стива, у них останется Наташа. Если он начнет действовать, если он ошибется с выбором момента, они без раздумий убьют его и продолжат действовать по своему плану.

Это знание промелькнуло в его голове в короткий момент ясности, который дала ему хватка Наташи, принудившая его остаться на месте и не сопротивляться, пока два подонка силой вывели Баки из камеры и куда-то его утащили. Бесстрастное выражение лица Зимнего Солдата не изменилось; не было быстрого взгляда Баки на Стива, как бывало в подобных ситуациях в их общем прошлом, призванного успокоить, или подбодрить, или заверить, что все будет хорошо. Стив не знал, смог ли бы он это вынести. Ему и так было непросто, когда дело касалось даже Зимнего Солдата, а не ближайшего друга Стива, увлекаемого людьми Каркова бог знает куда.

\- Умнички, - улыбнулся Карков с фальшивой доброжелательностью, от которой зубы сводило. Он закрыл за собой дверь, и ни один из громил не отвел оружия от Стива и Наташи, пока они снова не оказались надежно заперты. - Оставайтесь на месте.

 

* * *

 

\- Расскажи мне о нем, - попросила Наташа.

Вырванный из своих мыслей Стив поднял глаза. Он без устали мерил шагами камеру, мечтая о боксерской груше, или тире, да хоть о _вязании_ , черт побери, - хоть о чем-то, что могло занять руки и высвободить энергию, пока его мысли бегали по кругу. _Баки. Карков. Баки. Побег. Баки. Наташа. Баки._

Наташа наблюдала за ним с непробиваемым спокойствием.

\- Мы ничего не можем сделать, пока он не вернется, - сказала она, не уточняя, о ком она - о Баки, Каркове или обоих сразу. - И мне нужна информация. Расскажи мне о своем друге.

Стив покачал головой и продолжил метаться по камере.

\- Он, мм, - господи, с чего вообще можно начать отвечать на такой вопрос? - Он умер, - к этому факту Стив постоянно возвращался, это было написано на каждой стене, к которой он приближался. - В 1944. Мы думали, что он умер.

\- Начни с начала, - терпеливо попросила Наташа. - Расскажи, как вы встретились.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться.

\- Мы вместе были в приюте.

\- В Бруклине?

\- Да.

Наташа подождала. Через минуту она подсказала:

\- Когда?

\- Мм, - Стив провел рукой по волосам. - В 1924. Наверное, - он немного застенчиво пожал плечами. - Я маленький еще был, на дворе середина зимы, моя мама только что умерла… может, ошибаюсь на несколько месяцев. Я не очень хорошо следил за временем.

\- И он был в приюте?

\- Да. Мы… там мало всего было, надо было делиться, так что у каждого был “приятель”. Мы с Баки были “приятелями”, - Стиву всегда нравилось это слово. Слово “приятель”, равно как и слово “Баки”, означало дружбу и уют. Но произнесенное в холоде камеры, казалось, оно теряло часть своего значения.

\- А потом?

\- Баки нашел работу. Когда ему пятнадцать стукнуло. И благодаря этому мы оттуда выбрались.

\- Оба?

\- Мы заботились друг о друге. У нас обоих никого больше не было, но мы заботились друг о друге. И все было хорошо, - во всяком случае, в основном. Первая работа держала Баки в городе от рассвета до заката в любую погоду, ему нужно было таскать слишком тяжелые для него посылки и его грабили всякий раз, когда он уходил на запад от реки - но также им не надо было оставаться в приюте. И в конце концов Стив тоже нашел работу, а Баки нашел себе другую, и Депрессия пошла на спад, и все стало лучше.

\- Значит, вы после приюта тоже жили вместе?

\- Да, - Стив помнил первые дни, как они пытались свести концы с концами. Они снимали комнату у миссис Дитрих на Тридцать третьей улице. У нее было слишком много кошек и слишком много сбережений, но она зарабатывала, сдавая комнату уличным мальчишкам и питаясь одной капустой. Зимой не было отопления, а летом - свежего воздуха, а еще там пахло, всегда, и у них была лишь одна кровать, но это не приют. У них было четыре рубашки, три пары штанов и пять башмаков - не пар, а _башмаков_ \- на двоих, и если у них была капуста, значит, день удался, у них пир. Но они не в приюте, и они были вместе.

Наташа подогнула под себя ноги и прислонилась затылком к стене, очевидно, утомившись следить глазами за лихорадочными перемещениями Стива по камере. Стив попытался остановиться, почувствовав себя виноватым, но мгновением позже его эмоции начали колоть разрядами под кожей, и он снова забегал по камере.

\- Что случилось дальше?

Он пожал плечами, пытаясь показаться беспечным, но явно с треском проваливая попытку.

\- Война случилась.

К тому моменту жизнь уже некоторое время налаживалась для них обоих, Стив уже достаточно подрос, чтобы работать, и они уже давно не голодали. Все изменил Перл Харбор. Стив хотел сражаться, потому что его отец сражался и умер в бою, и потому что другие парни его возраста сражались и умирали в боях, так что какое право он имел отсиживаться в тылу? А еще потому, что однажды Баки вышел из дома, не сказав ничего Стиву, и вернулся в хаки. Стив не мог вынести и мысли о том, что Баки мог задохнуться от горчичного газа без него, оставив его одного, совсем как отец и мать и все остальные, кого он когда-то знал.

\- Твой друг завербовался.

\- Да, - сглотнул Стив. Он… он боялся, что в Нью-Йорке произойдет то же, что в Перл Харборе, и в остальной стране тоже. И он пошел в армию, чтобы этого не допустить, - Стиву снилось, как Баки умирал на фронте от пули в сердце, а Баки снилось, как тело Стива вынимали из-под завалов после взрыва японской бомбы. В итоге Баки завербовался, а Стив пытался, боролся, молил, просил, чтобы его тоже взяли, но никто не хотел этого делать.

Никто до доктора Эрскина, и посмотрите только, как все обернулось.

Стив попытался улыбнуться, и снова с треском провалился.

\- Наверное, ты знаешь, как в итоге я оказался в армии, - Наташа коротко кивнула. - Ну, некоторое время я работал клоуном на благотворительных вечерах для толстосумов, но в итоге попал на фронт. У меня был отряд коммандос, Баки был его частью, - он уставился в пол и покачал головой. - Наш снайпер. Лучший.

\- Ты сам набирал членов своего отряда? - немного удивилась Наташа.

\- Наша группа была необычной, - сказал Стив, крайне преуменьшая. - И сформировали его при необычных обстоятельствах. Мне повезло.

\- Хорошо. А дальше?

А дальше... Дальше СНР получил сведения, что ключевая фигура ГИДРы, представляющая большую стратегическую ценность, будет на поезде, следующем через Австрийские Альпы, с малой охраной. _Дальше_ они вторглись на базу ГИДРы в Баварии и захватили радио, благодаря которому смогли прослушивать командный центр ГИДРы, убедиться, что поезд действительно будет, и что точно проедет через Альпы, и Арним Зола окажется там.

_А дальше…_

\- Баки умер.

От одной этой фразы Стив услышал рев ветра в ушах, увидел нависавшие над ним со всех сторон горы. Почувствовал тряску поезда под ногами, когда он тянулся, тянулся, еще только чуть-чуть, осталось всего пара драгоценных дюймов. Пальцы Баки тянулись к его, а потом… ничего. Просто темное удаляющееся пятнышко, уже не похожее даже на человека.

Наташа кивнула, явно решив не давить прямо сейчас, и Стив чувствовал только благодарность. Вместо этого она спросила:

\- А ты?

\- Я пошел за Красным Черепом, - после паузы ответил Стив, перебарывая приступ тошноты, который проявлялся до сих пор несмотря на все прошедшее время и терапию. - Он планировал взорвать все Соединенные Штаты при помощи каких-то бомб, построенных им при помощи исследований тессеракта. Я сумел забраться на самолет, с которого он собирался скидывать бомбы, и… ну, наверное, финал ты знаешь.

Когда Стив нацелил нос самолета Красного Черепа вниз и смирился с фактом, что вот из этого ему выйти живым не удастся, в последние моменты он думал о Баки. Когда голос Пегги в радио затих, а компас с ее фотографией упал на пол, когда самолет начал дрожать и разваливаться на куски, он вспоминал о газетном ларьке, парке, рядах одинаковых домов и даже о приюте. Баки не посчитал бы свою смерть осмысленной; он никого не спас, не предотвратил никакой катастрофы. Но когда Стив видел, как он падал, он понял, что иногда хорошим парням приходится умереть. Правда, справедливость, праведность вели тебе только до определенной точки, и на войне от тебя могли потребовать заплатить последнюю полную цену - пожертвовать собой. Смерть Баки послужила Стиву уроком, благодаря которому Стиву принял, что этого не миновать, что бы Пегги ни говорила о том, что позовет Говарда и они вместе что-нибудь придумают; послужила примером, благодаря которому Стив разгонял двигатель, покупая жизни всех в Нью-Йорке самой высокой ценой из всех возможных.

Баки не удалось поступить так же, но в каком-то смысле то, что Стив смог сделать это за него, было правильно. Он ушел во тьму с этой мыслью, и хоть он и жалел, что для них обоих все не вышло иначе, умирать так было все равно проще, чем ему казалось до этого.

Наташа тактично молчала. Стив заставил себя остановиться и на мгновение сосредоточился только на движении воздуха туда-обратно в легких, чтобы облегчить груз эмоций, лежащих на сердце физически ощутимым грузом. _Просто дыши, Стив,_ прошептал ему Баки из прошлого, и Стив чуть не задохнулся, когда весь ужас ситуации внезапно навалился на него, застав его врасплох.

\- Но разве это возможно? - резко спросил он, поднимая глаза и видя расширившиеся зрачки Наташи. - Зимний Солдат же должен быть коммунистом, _русским_ , как им мог оказаться именно Баки? Мы вместе выросли в Бруклине, он завербовался, как только Америка присоединилась к войне. Как он мог работать на них? - он знал, что начинает умолять, но ему нужно было найти хоть что-то логичное во всем этом. Он почти, наконец, сумел начал принимать тот факт, что Баки умер. Что его больше не было, он больше не вернется, его ладонь выскользнула из руки Стива, жизнь была потеряна в тех австрийских горах. Это и так было непросто, но теперь он снова нашел своего друга там, где меньше всего ожидал его увидеть… кто-то должен был знать ответы, как это могло оказаться возможным, и рядом была только Наташа, поэтому именно к ней и повернулся Стив, умоляя дать ответ.

Наташа медленно покачала головой.

\- В Красной Комнате было нелегко, - ровно ответила она, и Стив уловил какую-то тончайшую нотку, будто что-то скрывалось под ее отстраненностью, и даже от этого едва заметного намека у него в горле пересохло, а сердце пропустило удар. - Он повторял “ _Я не буду этого делать. Вы не сможете меня заставить_ ,” - она поджала губы. - Так вот. Поверь на слово. Красная Комната отлично умела заставлять.

\- Господи, - с трудом сглотнул Стив, снова вспоминая несущийся сквозь горы поезд и вечное падение Баки. Он думал, что Баки умер на дне ущелья. Он думал, что возможности выжить не было. - Вроде как промывка мозгов?

\- Чем-то похоже, да, - тихо ответила Наташа. - Но сложнее. Больнее. По задумке, изначальная личность полностью разрушается.

Стив потер лицо ладонями, сотрясаясь в приступе беспомощной ярости.

\- Ох, черт!

\- Ты становишься кем-то иным, - продолжила Наташа, так спокойно и взвешенно, что становилось ясно, что на самом деле она полностью охвачена ледяной яростью. - Иногда ты можешь спрятать часть себя. Если ты закопаешь достаточно глубоко. Проблема только, когда ты так глубоко себя хоронишь, ты не всегда можешь найти похороненное снова, - она выдержала взгляд Стива. - Я не была гордостью и славой Красной Комнаты. Что бы они ни делали с ним - ему было намного хуже.

\- Но он… господи, - Стив вытер лицо дрожащей ладонью. - Он знал, что я помогу ему. Зимний Солдат. Он искал меня, он согласился на тот контракт. Когда он выстрелил в меня, он промахнулся. Ты сказала, что если он и промахнулся, то это часть его плана. И ты была права, - Наташа с сомнением смотрела на Стива, и он покачал головой, пытаясь заставить ее увидеть. - Он специально это сделал. Каким-то образом… каким-то образом _Баки_ заставил _Зимнего Солдата_ промахнуться, чтобы привлечь наше внимание и заставить нас вмешаться. Заставить вмешаться _меня_. Он взывал о помощи. Он сказал, что знал, что я ему помогу.

\- Стив, - предупредила его Наташа. - Он нестабилен. Когда он снова вернется, он может оказаться не твоим другом.

\- Мы должны его отсюда вытащить, Наташа. Мы должны вернуться с ним в ЩИТ.

\- Возможно, они не смогут ему помочь.

\- Они ему помогут, - Стив поднял голову, чтобы пронзить Наташу своим самым командным взглядом. - Они помогли мне. И доктору Бэннеру. И Клинту после той истории с Локи. Они смогут помочь Баки, - Стэмфорд сможет помочь, Стив в этом не сомневался. И Альварез. Черт побери, возможно, даже Мартин сможет принести Баки какую-то пользу! Если забыть о личном дискомфорте Стива от общения с ним, доктором тот был весьма профессиональным. И в психиатрическом отделе ЩИТа таких специалистов было еще несколько дюжин. Абсолютно точно, они смогут придумать способ помочь Баки.

Наташа стойко встретила его взгляд. После паузы она осторожно кивнула Стиву.

\- Решать тебе. В этой миссии главный ты. Но я хочу, чтобы ты прямо сейчас сказал, что это не помешает тебе устранить его, если он обернется против нас.

\- Я вырублю его, если придется, - ответил Стив. Наташа неодобрительно нахмурилась, но Стив твердо продолжил. - Я умею побеждать в боях, Вдова.

Мгновение она пристально смотрела на него, затем согласилась:

\- Хорошо.

По ее тону Стив понял, что он совсем ее не убедил, и что по сути в данный момент она передвинула Стива в голове в категорию “потенциальная помеха”, но Стиву плевать. Наташа должна понять, учитывая, что ей пришлось сражаться с контролируемым Локи Клинтом, и она подвергла себя большой опасности, пытаясь нанести несмертельный удар. Ему придется лишь положиться на это, понадеяться, что Наташа сможет оказать Стиву такую же любезность.

\- В любом случае. Мы все вместе в этой камере, верно? Зимний Солдат ждал меня, Таша, он не пойдет против нас. Он верит, что я ему помогу, и именно так я и собираюсь поступить.

Наташа скептично изогнула бровь.

\- А после того, как мы отсюда выберемся?

Стив излучал уверенность, которой совсем не чувствовал, но этого Наташе знать было не обязательно.

\- Как я понимаю, у нас есть неплохой шанс, что он добровольно поднимется на борт квинджета.

Наташа задумчиво кивнула, но не позволила замять тему.

\- А если он попытается сбежать?

\- Я вырублю его щитом в голову и принесу на борт, - ответил Стив, позволяя стальной решимости просочиться в голос. Что бы ни случилось, он _не_ отпустит Баки. Он отпустил его один раз, и до сих пор ему снилось это в кошмарах. _Больше никогда_ , мысленно пообещал себе Стив.

Наташа изучила его лицо. Она твердо кивнула один раз:

\- Верю.

 

* * *

 

Когда Зимний Солдат вернулся, часы в голове Стива отбили шесть часов с тех пор, как увели Баки.

Очевидно, что вернулся именно Зимний Солдат, хотя позабытая маска и осталась лежать в углу камеры. Литания криков на русском эхом отражалась от стен задолго до того, как они смогли кого-то увидеть, заглушая звук шагов. Очевидно было, что он сквернословил, но двое тащивших Зимнего Солдата не обращали на это никакого внимания, им и так хватало забот в лице сопротивляющегося убийцы. Двое других, с оружием, оставались бесстрастны. Наверное, за флегматичность их и выбрали. Или за тупость. Никакой, в общем-то, в данном случае разницы. Каркова в этот раз не было - процессию заключал пятый громила.

Они снова прошли через всю процедуру: наставить оружие на Стива и Наташу; открыть дверь; закинуть внутрь Зимнего Солдата; закрыть дверь. Отходили они примерно так же, как и пришли. Заключающий здоровяк задержался ненадолго, осматривая пленников, выразительно глядя Стиву в глаза. Стив не мог понять, угрожал он ему, по-садистски радовался или просто глазел от скуки. В тот момент ему было плевать. Он хотел, чтобы тот _ушел_ , чтобы он мог сконцентрироваться на Баки. Через некоторое громила наконец повернулся и ушел за своими соратниками из тюремного блока.

Эхо их шагов едва затихло, когда Стив бросился через камеру почти к Зимнему Солдату. Нашедшее его в последнее мгновение благоразумие все же не позволило ему с разбега вторгнуться в чужое личное пространство, хотя все инстинкты кричали ему, что это же _Баки_ , они десять лет делили односпальную кровать в Бруклине, так почему же тогда Стив все еще _стоит на месте_?

Зимнего Солдата безжалостно закинули в камеру, и он лежал на полу ничком. Теперь он с трудом заставил себя сесть и прислонился к стене, глядя снизу вверх на Стива. Когда его выволокли из камеры, он и так не в лучшем состоянии был, но сейчас все стало несоизмеримо хуже. Одежда, без сомнений, прикрывала самое худшее, но на живой руке виднелись следы ожогов электричеством, а хриплое дыхание только дополняло ужасную картину. Однако несмотря на все это, в его глазах, обращенных к Стиву, горел вызов, и он выплюнул цепочку русских слов резким, сорванным голосом. Эффекту не повредило даже то, что затем Зимний Солдат наклонился и сплюнул кровь на пол.

Стив автоматически напрягся, и все его инстинкты развернулись на сто восемьдесят и теперь наперебой призывали его держаться подальше. Он приказал им замолкнуть и остался на месте, опускаясь на корточки перед Зимним Солдатом, оставив руки расслабленно лежать на коленях. Не затевая драку, но готовясь дать отпор, если она начнется.

Наташа пронзила Зимнего Солдата негодующим взглядом со своем места и холодно ответила чем-то не менее резким. Он рассмеялся в ответ - но смех был злым и хриплым.

Стив поколебался, затем опустился на пол, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.

\- Эй, - позвал он после паузы, не зная, как действовать. Часть его хотела просто сказать _Баки, это же я, давай выбираться отсюда и возвращаться домой_. Другая его часть - закричать _Господи, что они с тобой сделали?_ Ни один вариант особо полезным не казался.

Зимний Солдат смерил Стива взглядом. Затем ответил:

\- Эй.

Акцент снова вернулся; если он и изменился, то разве что в худшую сторону. Но, по крайней мере, он снова говорил на английском. Уже прогресс.

Стив откинул желание спросить, в порядке ли он. Они все еще на поле боя, и править должна практичность.

\- Что ты запомнил о пути сюда?

Зимний Солдат уставился на Стива. Без маски Стиву было проще прочитать его, и теперь он видел смешавшиеся в равной степени неверие и ярость.

\- С чего я должен тебе что-то говорить? - вскинулся он.

Стив моргнул и мысленно пошел на попятный.

\- Потому что ты сказал, что тебе нужна моя помощь, - ответил он, стараясь говорить спокойно.

Зимний Солдат огрызнулся - снова на русском. Стив мысленно обругал себя. До этого Зимний Солдат казался практически по-халковски спокойным, несмотря на то, что его поймали и держали в камере с двумя людьми, которых он должен был возненавидеть с первого взгляда. Теперь же человек перед Стивом не казался ни спокойным, ни сдержанным. Теперь он казался взрывоопасным, практически бурлящим от ярости, и похоже, что он бы обязательно врезал по красно-бело-синему, если бы мог это сделать, не рухнув на пол. Но он все еще оставался _Баки_ , пусть даже сейчас он этого мог и не знать, и Стив должен был каким-то образом помочь ему.

\- Мы хотим здесь оставаться не больше, чем ты, - сказал Стив, пряча свои гнев и скорбь. - Мы должны работать вместе, чтобы выбраться отсюда.

Зимний Солдат невесело рассмеялся.

\- И с чего вдруг я должен вам доверять, псы американские? - он повернул голову и посмотрел на Наташу. - Или предательские псы, как лучше? - он добавил что-то долгое на русском, и от безошибочно узнаваемых вульгарных интонаций Стив дернулся. _Баки_ никогда не был груб с женщинами. Он любил женщин, щедро, беспристрастно, постоянно. Да, он много времени и энергии тратил на то, чтобы за ними бегать. Но таким… таким он никогда не был.

Наташа, к своему достоинству, даже не моргнула в ответ на его слова. Она спокойно ответила ему, и через мгновение он взглянул на Стива.

\- Не мы тебя в плен взяли, - сказал Стив, отвечая на заданный ранее вопрос. - Мы хотим выбраться. Ты хочешь выбраться. Вопрос не в доверии. Вопрос во взаимной выгоде, - а вот здесь наступал тонкий момент, потому что Стив никогда, _ни при каких условиях_ не врал Баки. Ни капельки лжи, ни малейшего преувеличения, ничего - просто потому, что Баки _настолько хорошо_ его знал. Но перед ним сидел не Баки, напомнил себе Стив. Иначе бы ему не пришлось бы лгать вообще. - После того, как мы выберемся, каждый пойдет своей дорогой. Никаких обязательств. Никаких долгов. Тебе даже не придется говорить кому-то, что ты с нами работал.

\- Думаешь, я верю хоть единому твоему слову? - черты его лица исказило что-то, похожее на ярость. - Может быть, вы это и организовали. Вы с Карковым, вместе, верно? - он наклонился вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Стива, и тот внезапно понял, что он бы схватил его за грудки и встряхнул, если бы ему не нужно было опираться на руки, чтобы не свалиться на пол. - Или, может быть...

\- Или, _может быть_ , я в камере и хочу из нее выбраться, - огрызнулся Стив, сознательно не обращая внимания на то, как знакомое лицо отпрянуло от неожиданности. - Планы Каркова не несут пользы ни одному из нас. С чего вдруг я стану работать с коррумпированным торговцем оружия из бывших Советов? Думаешь, мне _пушки_ нужны? - он старательно выпрямил спину и принял внушительный вид.

Собеседник смотрел на него с чем-то, напоминающим шок, на лице. Стив не двинулся с места и постарался не показать тревоги.

\- У тебя есть план? - наконец спросил Зимний Солдат, заметно прикладывая усилия, чтобы говорить ровно.

\- Есть пара идей, - ответил Стив. - Но сначала я должен задать тебе несколько вопросов.

И снова долгая пауза, во время которой Зимний Солдат оценивал Стива. Стив смог _увидеть_ тот момент, когда он запер ярость в коробку в мозгу, концентрируясь вместо этого на практических аспектах ситуации.

\- Задавай.

Стив открыл рот, и осознал, что спрашивает что-то совершенно незапланированное.

\- Как мне тебя называть?

Потому что Стив не мог звать его Баки, даже про себя - иначе он бы не смог в достаточной степени сфокусироваться, чтобы вытащить их всех отсюда.

На мгновение мужчина казался изумленным, затем эту эмоцию прогнало подозрение и - что это? Страх? Осторожно он ответил:

\- Меня звали Иваном.

Иван. Стив сглотнул. _Ты справишься. Просто выбирайся отсюда. Забирай тело Баки, а о его сознании побеспокоишься потом._ Приложив некоторые усилия, Стив заставил себя снова думать о деле.

\- Твоя рука, - сказал он, жестом показывая на левую, металлическую, - сколько она выдержит?

Зимний Солдат покачал рукой.

\- Я не… - он повернулся к Наташе и сказал что-то на русском.

\- Мне не нужна точная цифра или что-то вроде того, - быстро добавил Стив, пока Наташа не успела ответить, и они не завязали диалог, в котором Стив не понял бы ни слова. - Но если ты используешь ее как рычаг… - он показал на вход в камеру. - Сможешь отжать дверь?

\- Думаю, da, - ответил Солдат, критически осматривая дверь.

\- А если в нее попадет пуля, насколько серьезным может стать повреждение?

Солдат напрягся, но осторожно ответил.

\- Повреждение будет. Зависит от пули. Слишком много - и она перестанет работать, конечно.

\- Ладно, - сказал Стив, лихорадочно размышляя. Не так хорошо, как его щит из вибраниума, но способость отразить даже несколько выстрелов окажется полезной. - И еще одно - ты можешь ее снять?

Зимний Солдат не совершил никакого заметного движения, но наполнившее глаза напряжение - чистый Баки Барнс, его безмолвная реакция на ужас этого мира. Стиву пришлось приложить много усилий, чтобы не поморщиться самому, потому что это выражение было настолько знакомо - но все воспоминания об этом лежали там, куда он не хотел заходить никогда.

\- Если это необходимо, - наконец ответил Зимний Солдат. - Но перед тем, как я это сделаю, ты обязан рассказать мне свой план. Это не… - он осекся и вызывающе посмотрел в глаза Стиву. Стив знал, что это самое откровенное признание в том, как это болезненно и тяжело, которое мог позволить себе тренированный советский убийца в разговоре со своим противником-капиталистом. Баки тоже не очень хорошо умел показывать Стиву, когда ему было больно. Баки всегда считал своей задачей защищать Стива от ужасов окружающего мира.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Стив, откидывая в сторону все свои эмоции и концентрируясь на текущей задаче. - Вот что я предлагаю.  
 

* * *

 

\- Что-то здесь не так, - сказала Наташа. Баки - Ивана - Зимнего Солдата снова увели из камеры на очередную беседу с Карковым о возрождении Советского дела. На этот раз расхаживала по полу Наташа, а Стив сидел на койке, уставший настолько, что с трудом двигался. Он не спал с тех пор, как его разбудили кошмары Баки. - Если Зимний Солдат хочет, чтобы ты ему помог, и Баки хочет, чтобы ты ему помог, почему просто не отправиться в Башню ЩИТа и не постучать в дверь?

\- Не знаю, - Стив вспомнил борьбу в глазах Зимнего Солдата, когда Карков заговорил с ним о славе Советского Союза, и вздрогнул. Тут явно шла какая-то битва, битва, в суть которой он пока что не мог проникнуть. - Может быть, что-то в его установках? Что-то не дает ему прийти к нам самому?

\- Но нам только что пришлось уговаривать его работать с нами. Он злился. Злился сильнее, чем раньше.

Руки Стива сжались в кулаки.

\- Представления Каркова об убеждении собеседника могут иметь к этому некоторое отношение.

\- Когда тебя допрашивают, ты не _теряешь_ эмоционального контроля. Ты либо остаешься непоколебим, либо ломаешься, - покачала головой Наташа. - Тут что-то другое.

\- Например?

\- Не знаю.

Он уловил всплывшую из подсознания мысль. Стив прикусил губу, прикидывая, можно ли это сравнивать.

\- Он немного напомнил мне Беннера. Когда он допускал Другого Парня поближе к поверхности.

Наташа наклонила голову.

\- Хмм.

\- Раньше, когда он говорил, что хочет, чтобы я ему помог, он был спокоен, - медленно сказал Стив, начиная что-то нащупывать. - В смысле, по-настоящему спокоен. Намного спокойнее, чем должен, учитывая, что его только что поймал враг и закинул в камеру с двумя другими пленниками, - Наташа издала какой-то глубокомысленный звук, призывая Стива продолжать. - Сейчас же он был как раз таким, как я ожидал до… до того, как узнал, что он Баки, - сглотнул Стив.

\- Злой звал себя Иваном. Он говорил об американских шпионах, - заметила Наташа. - Он звал меня Черной Вдовой. То, что он говорил по-русски? Это не о его руке. Он хотел, чтобы я помогла ему тебя вырубить.

\- Ты должна была рассказать мне об этом сразу! - задохнулся Стив.

Наташа покачала головой.

\- В следующий момент он спросил, как далеко мы от Восточной Германии. А еще через мгновение он уже говорил на английском и разрабатывал вместе с тобой план побега.

\- Да что же тут происходит, черт побери? - воскликнул Стив, будто ожидая ответа от воздуха; разочарованный, усталый, запутавшийся. - Сначала он хочет, чтобы я ему помог, потом он оказывается Баки, потом он хочет меня вырубить. Будто он мечется туда-обратно во…

Он резко закрыл рот, когда его сознание прошило внезапное осознание. Наташа закончила предложение за него:

\- ...во времени.

Стив выругался.

\- Ты говорила, что Красная Комната использовала своего рода промывку сознания, только более продвинутую. Могло ли это нарушить ощущение времени? На внутреннее осознание, когда ты? Могло это повлиять на твою способность помнить?

Лицо Наташи застыло, не выдавая ничего.

\- Да. Были агенты, которые… да.

\- Когда он спокоен, он знает, какой сейчас год, - сосредоточенно сказал Стив. - Он знает, что раньше работал на Красную Комнату, но теперь - убийца по найму. Он знает, что пытался меня застрелить, знает, что ему нужна моя помощь.

\- Когда он злится - когда он _Иван_ \- он верит, что сейчас середина Холодной Войны, - мрачно продолжила Наташа. - Он считает тебя врагом. Он никогда тебя ни о чем не попросит.

\- А когда он ни в одном из этих состояний, он Баки.

\- Манипуляции с памятью, - Наташа отвернулась и сплюнула. - Почерк Красной Комнаты.

\- ЩИТ сумеет помочь, - сказал Стив, пытаясь убедить себя в этом.

\- Надеюсь, - ответила Наташа. Он задумчиво поджала губы. - Если мы сможем придумать способ, чтобы он был Баки, или тем, кто помнит современность, у нас есть неплохой шанс его отсюда вытащить. Средний вариант… - она покачала головой. - Иван. Я ему не доверяю. Он пойдет против нас при первой возможности.

\- Я боюсь так сильно за него браться, - осторожно сказал Стив. - Это лишь наши догадки. Возможно, мы и правы, но мы не психиатры.

Наташа изогнула бровь.

\- Ну, кое-что подхватываешь, трюк-другой. Или дюжину, - она пожала плечами в ответ на пристальный взгляд Стива. - Добро пожаловать в ЩИТ. Обязательное психическое освидетельствование два раза в год плюс после каждой операции под прикрытием.

Что означало, что Наташа, наверное, могла бы носить сомнительное звание человека, который провел на сеансах больше времени, чем даже Стив или Беннер, но тем не менее.

\- Вероятность того, что мы что-то нарушим, выше, чем что мы достигнем нужного нам результата.

Она слегка склонила голову, скорее признавая его точку зрения, чем соглашаясь, но пока что Стив готов довольствоваться и этим. Это значило, что она не собиралась _немедленно_ пренебречь его мнением, и если все пойдет по плану, то они тут не задержатся достаточно долго, чтобы это переросло в проблему.

\- Значит, чем раньше мы доставим его в ЩИТ, тем лучше, - подытожила Наташа, скорее для себя, чем для Стива, но тот был абсолютно согласен с ее мнением.

\- Как только он вернется - при первой же возможности приступаем к выполнению плана, - решил Стив.

\- Стив, - голос Наташи звучал еще ровнее, чем обычно. - Помни. Возможно, нам придется использовать силу, чтобы затащить его в самолет.

\- Да, - кивнул Стив. - Я знаю.

Эту цену он охотно готов заплатить. Позже он сможет извиниться перед Баки.

Он взглянул на потолок, как будто мог увидеть через переборки комнату, в которой держали Баки в данный момент.

_Возвращайся поскорее, приятель. У нас тут побег из тюрьмы намечается, и без тебя я не уйду._

 

* * *

 

Что можно было точно сказать о Каркове - так это то, что он был предсказуемым. Он поместил всех пленников в одну камеру, чтобы уменьшить количество необходимой охраны. Зимний Солдат сообщил, что в подвальный этаж, на котором их и держали, вела лишь одна дверь, наверху лестничного пролета, и охрана стояла у ее подножья. Что еще лучше, Карков менял стражников по строгому расписанию. Возможно, Карков думал, что троица в камере не сможет это отследить, но любой хороший солдат умел отсчитывать время и оставлять царапины на стенах, чтобы хотя бы грубо отмечать время. Они делали это при помощи наташиных волос, потому что рыжий лучше всего выделялся на каменно-сером полу их камеры.

А еще благодаря своей предсказуемости Карков провел стандартный тюремный обыск и забрал щит Стива и кинжалы Наташи, но не стал утруждаться сканированием на предмет имплантов. Что, в свою очередь, означало, что он не ринулся к скальпелям, чтобы вырезать GPS-локатор, вживленный под кожу как у Наташи, так и у Стива. Все равно так глубоко под землей они полностью бесполезны. Но как только хотя бы один из Мстителей сможет выбраться на поверхность, или просто достаточно к ней приблизится, помощь оказалась бы в пределах короткого перелета на квинджете (или полете при помощи репульсоров, или молота, или еще чего-нибудь). От них не требовалось выбираться из всего комплекса самостоятельно, особенно если учесть, что Соколиный глаз должен быть где-то поблизости, пытаясь их отыскать. Им лишь нужно было поднять достаточно _высоко_ , чтобы позвать на помощь своих друзей.

Так что план оказался довольно простым. В комиксах герой всегда вырывался, когда злодей приходил над ним поглумиться, но Стив не собирался делать хоть что-нибудь, пока Карков был поблизости. Охрана в его присутствии следила за ними более бдительно, да и сам Карков, похоже, хорошо знаком с повествовательными конвенциями. Из того, что смог увидеть Зимний Солдат, когда Карков пытался убедить его присоединиться к его делу, они были на глубине нескольких этажей в подземном комплексе, заполненном людьми Каркова. Стив точно не хотел прорываться через всю эту армию, если есть возможность прокрасться незамеченными.

Нет, лучше всего начинать действовать в самое тихое время. Охрана на входе тюремного этажа менялась каждые шесть часов. Через пять часов после начала смены они уже вовсю зевали и скучали, мечтая о перерыве в их монотонном занятии. Иными словами - время идеальное.

Как привлечь внимание охраны - задача Наташи. Она предложила классический, но от этого не менее действенный метод. Такие задачи как раз по ее части, и Стив положился на годы ее опыта, пусть даже все это вызывала в нем дискомфорт.

Зимний Солдат - снова в настоящем времени, по крайней мере, пока - лежал, притворяясь спящим, как раз возле той части двери, которая скользила вверх, открываясь. Он находился достаточно близко, чтобы суметь воткнуть в образовавшийся просвет, не отсоединяя ее от тела. Это ограничит его маневренность в битве, потому что он должен был находиться не дальше чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки от решеток, но на этот компромисс Стив с радостью пошел после того, как узнал, как сложно присоединить _обратно_ металлическую руку. Возможно, однорукого Зимнего Солдата ЩИТ воспримет с большим энтузиазмом, но весьма вероятно, что позднее им понадобятся все их силы, если они собираются сбежать.

Стив и Наташа сплелись в тесном объятии у самой дальней от двери стены камеры. Наташа оказалась распластанной на стене. Стив держал ее, прижимая к неровной поверхности, скрывая в ладони самый острый камень, что могла предложить их камера, и тщетно мечтая о своем щите. Тщательно скрытая углом расположения их тел, Наташа была готова задушить противника завязками маски Зимнего Солдата. Но ничего из этого охрана не увидит, когда они зайдут за угол. Они увидят, как Стив, очевидно, собирается надругаться над Наташей. Охранники должны отпихнуть Стива - либо чтобы защитить Наташу, либо чтобы самим последовать его примеру, вероятность одинакова. В любом случае, Наташа и Зимний Солдат заверили Стива, что бойцы бывшей советской пехоты точно не останутся в стороне.

\- Готовы? - спросил Стив.

\- Всегда готова, - ответила Наташа и дерзко улыбнулась, подбадривая его.

\- Da, - тихо пробормотал Зимний Солдат из другого конца камеры.

\- Ну ладно, - сказал Стив, присмиряя Наташу взглядом. - Давай.

Наташа тут же откинула голову назад и застонала.

Стив не был уверен насчет того, что стоит начинать со стона, а затем переходить к яростным воплям, но Наташа пристально на него посмотрела и спросила, действительно ли он хочет подвергнуть сомнению ее профессионализм в этом вопросе, на что он, конечно же, ответил отказом. Она попыталась объяснить, что важно начать со звуков, которые заронят мысль о сексе, а только потом начать взывать о помощи. Охранники должны быть уверены, что происходит что-то возбуждающее, раз уж цель всей затеи - дойти до стволовых клеток их мозга, полностью минуя рациональную их часть. Стив не представлял, как эротические женские стоны сочетались с яростными воплями, но решил, что это лишь еще одна из этих “логичных” вещей, которые не имели в данном моменте значения. К тому же Наташа действительно была специалистом, так что Стив просто подыгрывал и старательно угрожающе нависал над ней, пока Наташа кричала все громче, переходя на тот звуковой диапазон, от которого Стив, если бы мысленно не готовился к предстоящей схватке, покраснел бы как школьница.

А затем, когда Наташа довела до совершенства свой эротический шедевр, она вдруг посреди всхлипа перешла на более раздраженные звуки. Стив мужественно подавил желание то ли вздрогнуть, то ли закрыть уши руками. Он знал, что звук должен был достичь поста охраны в конце коридора, но трудно сохранять спокойствие, когда складывалось стойкое ощущение, будто прямо у него под ухом душили кошку. Между криками Наташа вставляла слова на русском, предположительно, что-то вроде _слезь с меня_ , или _нет, не надо_ , или _помогите, насилуют_. Продолжалось все значительно дольше, чем устроило бы Стива, и он уже всерьез начал думать, что их план провалится. Затем он услышал топот сапог по коридору и свирепо улыбнулся в шею Наташи, пользуясь тем, что его никто не видит.

Скрежет открываемой двери камеры громко раздался в замкнутом пространстве, потому что именно в этот момент Наташа решила сменить всхлипы на полузадушенные беспомощные стоны. И, быть может, что-то в этой идее, что надо миновать рациональную часть мозга, и было, потому что хоть Стив _знал_ , что Таша лишь играла, но все равно почувствовал прошедший по телу заряд адреналина, а его руки инстинктивно сжались на ее бедрах. _Черт, похоже, это все-таки работает._

Охрана ввалилась в камеру, и разразился ад на земле.

Зимний Солдат вскочил с пола, как развернувшаясь пружина, правой вырубая одного из громил ударом в челюсть, а левой в ту же секунду блокируя дверь, вгоняя металлическую руку между закрывающейся дверью и камнем. Управляющие движением сервоприводы застонали, пытаясь завершить назначенное им задание, а Зимний Солдат издал звук, уж очень похожий на крик боли.

Стив не знал, что металлическая рука может чувствовать боль, и скорчился от свернувшейся в животе смеси вины и прошившей тело симпатической боли. Но затем сервоприводы сочли, что задвинули дверь достаточно далеко, чтобы закрыть ее, и выключились. _В таком старом комплексе датчиков обратной связи не предусмотрено_ , ликующе подумал Стив. Зимний Солдат издал хриплый боевой рев и снова взмахнул свободной рукой, вырубая оставшегося за дверью громилу, ожидавшего, пока его товарищи спасут Наташу от старого страшного Стива Роджерса. Тот упал как подкошенный, и Стив вернулся к собственным заботам.

Наташа хорошенько врезала одному из противников под дых, а теперь душила второго, чтобы он потерял сознание. Стив вернулся к первому, пытавшемуся подняться на неверных ногах после удара Наташи, и ударил его точно в солнечное сплетение. Тот согнулся, хватая воздух, и быстрый рубящий удар по затылку завершил дело. Стив выпрямился, даже не сбив дыхание, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть закатившиеся глаза и свалившегося мешком на пол соперника Наташи. Как всегда практичная, Наташа завязала концы своей импровизированной удавки, чтобы перекрыть доступ кислорода и не дать ему очнуться в ближайшее время. Стив подумал, что надо бы проверить, не перекрыла ли она кислород так, чтобы он не очнулся вообще никогда, но отбросил эту мысль сразу же. Наташа не оценит, если Стив будет относиться к ней как к новичку, а не профессионалу, да и какая, в общем-то, разница? Люди Каркова работали в военном режиме, когда дело дошло до обращения с пленниками; Стив не испытывал сомнений, относясь к ним так же и отплачивая той же монетой.

Вместо того Стив наклонился и схватил оружие того громилы, которого только что вырубил. Наташа делала то же самое. Стив мгновение поколебался, затем поднял и третий пистолет, принадлежавший первой жертве Зимнего Солдата. Затем Стив подошел к двери и поднял глаза.

Зимний Солдат улыбнулся знакомой беспечной улыбкой Баки и одним сильным рывком отправил дверь вверх. Сервоприводы застонали, протестуя, и металлическая рука, похоже, _согнулась_ , но дверь раскрылась, и Стив с Наташей, пригнувшись, выскочили наружу. Стив подхватил Зимнего Солдата - тот потерял равновесие от своего рывка - и вытащил его, пока дверь не захлопнулась снова.

Мгновение они просто стояли, пытаясь отдышаться. Затем Стив перевернул стволом вперед один из подхваченных пистолетов и протянул его Зимнему Солдату.

Тот мгновение изумленно на него смотрел. Затем поднял глаза.

\- Стив? - внезапно позвал он. - Что мы тут делаем, черт побери?

Стив сглотнул. Шрамы и комбинезоны - это одно, но голос и глаза говорили другое.

\- Сбегаем, - заплетающимся языком ответил он. Затем собрался и осторожно отдал пистолет Баки. - Давай, бери уже, нам пора.

\- Ага, - согласился Баки, автоматически принимая оружие. Что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, и он сказал, - da, - но уголок его рта изогнулся в легкой улыбке.

\- Пошли, - поторопила их Наташа. Стив перекинул руку через плечи Баки, и они побежали.

       

* * *

 

По мнению Стива, убежище Каркова спроектировали три слепые мышки, а построил Инженерный корпус американской армии. Он не мог определить никакой логики; коридоры замыкались сами в себя или внезапно обрывались тупиками. Мерцающее освещение понатыкано случайным образом, полы по большей части были деревянными, иногда - бетонными, а лестницы между этажами снова деревянными, отчего казалось, что каждый их шаг можно было заслышать чуть ли не с поверхности.

Стив и Наташа оба были без сознания, когда их сюда тащили, так что вел их Зимний Солдат, всеми силами стараясь сложить кусочки, которые он уловил по дороге на допросы, в хоть какое-то подобие плана этажа. Стива каждый раз заставала врасплох смена личностей в теле Баки. Это происходило все быстрее, и Стив хотел бы знать, послужил ли причиной стресс ситуации или теперь всегда будет так. Когда появлялся Иван, это всегда шокировало. Он застывал на месте, подозрительно оглядываясь, и пару раз Наташе приходилось несколькими фразами заставлять его сконцентрироваться и не отвлекаться. Баки, похоже, тоже не помнил, что происходило между его появлениями, и что еще хуже - не понимал, какое сейчас время. Иногда он думал, что они на задании вместе с Ревущими Коммандос; один раз он назвал Наташу _Пегги_ , и она потерянно на него посмотрела. Периодически он думал, что они бегут от Красной Комнаты. Но где бы ни был его разум, Баки всегда был готов следовать за Стивом, и поэтому их трио пробиралось все дальше и дальше в закоулки комплекса Каркова.

Зимний Солдат никогда не задавал вопросов, но Стив видел, что он не знал никаких ответов. Их цель была простой: подняться выше. Как можно ближе к поверхности, где передатчики Стива и Наташи заработали бы, синхронизируясь с передатчиком Клинта и кого там еще ЩИТ перебросил в их район. Как только ЩИТ узнает, где они, все это очень быстро закончится. Так что они карабкались по лестничным пролетам (а один, но очень запомнившийся раз, по стремянке), параллельно уклоняясь от тех громил, что могли, и вырубая тех, от кого не могли. У Наташи это отлично получилась, как и у Зимнего Солдата, когда появлялся именно он. Один раз Баки проявился сразу же, как руки Ивана сомкнулись на шее противника, и он дернулся в его руках, так что Баки отшатнулся и отбросил его, затем пару минут опирался на стену и просто пытался отдышаться, пока Наташа проверяла, что его громила действительно больше им не помешает. Но они продолжали двигаться. По их объединенным оценкам, они находились в трех этажах от поверхности, когда заглянули за угол и увидели первый настоящий пост с вооруженной охраной. Их там была добрая дюжина. Четверо, похоже, действительно были на посту, держа ружья наготове и вглядываясь в коридоры по сторонам. Остальные, похоже, просто составляли своим приятелями компанию. Они болтали и шутили на русском, передавая друг другу фляжку с, должно быть, алкоголем, и из оружия у них только пистолеты на боку. Но миновать их было бы непросто. Между ними и углом лежало сотни три футов хорошо просматриваемого пространства, и непонятно, как пересечь его и не быть расстрелянными, как утки в тире. Не в первый раз Стив с тоской вспомнил о своем щите. Наташа сняла с одного из поверженных охранников еще одну пару пистолетов. Баки нес одно из их ружей, и смотрелся с ним так знакомо, что Стиву пришлось сглотнуть комок в горле. Он держался на шаг позади Стива справа от него, готовый в любой момент прикрыть Стиву спину. Благодаря такому положению Стив почти не видел металлической руки, когда он оглядывался на Баки краем глаза, а когда Баки частично отворачивал голову, шрам оказывался в тени. Так они могли стоять в любой базе ГИДРы во времена их дней Ревущих Коммандос. Стив практически чувствовал призрачное присутствие остальных бойцов его отряда, помнил их ритуалы перед битвой. Джонс и Дернье обменивались письмами своим девушкам, оставшимся дома, просто на всякий случай. Дуган делал укрепляющий глоток из своей фляжки и предлагал ее Фалсворту, который всегда отказывался, и Морите, который всегда соглашался, затем задыхался, давился и обвинял Дугана в том, что он пытался его отравить. А Стив и Баки переглядывались, подтверждая и соглашаясь, что да, они ринутся в этот ад вместе, и да, черт побери, они оба вернутся обратно, потому что именно так все и должно было быть, и любой другой исход неприемлем. Баки, кажется, уловил внезапные мысли Стива, и повернулся, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом, один уголок рта изогнулся в знакомой акульей улыбке, и он кивнул и сказал _Да. Я готов. Пошли._

Свет перед ними моргнул, и шрам и рука снова вернулись в фокус. Ответная улыбка Стива запнулась, и иллюзия оборвалась. Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Баки, и в следующий момент на него смотрел уже Зимний Солдат, бесстрастный и профессиональный. Стив осторожно повернулся обратно к охранникам, и не позволил себе задуматься, что только что случилось.

\- Свет, - пробормотала Наташа.

Стив кивнул, без дальнейших объяснений понимая, что она имела в виду. Убери свет - и стражники будут стрелять вслепую. Человеческая реакция потребует от них нескольких драгоценных секунд, чтобы сориентироваться перед тем, как начать стрелять в коридор. На полной скорости Стив успеет преодолеть дистанцию между ними до того, как они смогут сделать хоть несколько выстрелов, плюс шанс того, что они промахнутся - великолепный.

\- Твой щит, - тихо сказал Зимний Солдат, затем подошел к Стиву и указал пальцем.

Стив прищурился. За охранниками располагалась небольшое закрытое пространство, определенно служащее терминалом для переговоров и тревожным набатом. Через стекло Стив мог распознать лишь контуры чего-то круглого и металлического под столом. Он не смог бы точно сказать, что это его щит, но миссии с Соколиным глазом приучили его верить снайперу, когда он что-то видел. Впрочем, он все равно взглянул на Зимнего Солдата - _уверен?_ \- и получил кивок в ответ.

 _Ладно._ Стив дал отмашку своей команде и понадеялся, что Баки переведет сигналы для Зимнего Солдата. В любом случае, ничего сложного им не предстояло - пространства для маневра не было, и у них не было абсолютно никакого опыта командной работы. Просто каждый пытался как мог и надеялся, что никто не сменит сторону посреди схватки.

Стив вопросительно изогнул бровь и получил два ответных кивка. Затем он поднял руку ладонью вверх.

Наташа быстро коснулась его пальцев своими, легонько улыбаясь в предвкушении драки. Зимний Солдат поколебался мгновение, пытливо глядя на Стива. Затем немного неловко он потянулся и на мгновение сжал плечо Стива. Взгляд в глазах все еще принадлежал Зимнему Солдату, но жест - только Баки. Стив ответил ему тем же, и он кивнул один раз и вернулся на свою позицию, присев, чтобы сорваться с места и побежать.

 _Пошли_ , подал сигнал Наташе Стив.

Звук ее выстрелов прозвучал неестественно громко в замкнутом пространстве, пусть даже у Стива было преимущество - он знал, что это случится. Охранники закричали, когда свет сначала моргнул, затем потух, погружая коридор в темноту. Стив собрался и рванулся вперед.

Удача оказалась на его стороне. Он пулей пролетел по открытому пространству, не задетый ни одним выстрелом, ни одной свистящей возле него пулей, и прошел прямо сквозь строй пораженных мужчин, столпившихся возле охранного поста. Аварийное освещение тускло зажглось внутри помещения за стеклом, и Стив подхватил свой щит, пользуясь светом, чтобы нанести точный удар и вырубить терминал одним экономным движением.

Затем он повернулся и ринулся в бой. Зимний Солдат оказался прямо за ним, попеременно стреляя в толпу и нанося разрушительные удары металлической рукой. Наташа присоединилась к ним, когда Стив разобрался с техникой, пули и вихрь конечностей прокладывали свой смертоносный путь. Ее траектория вынесла ее за пределы тусклого аварийного освещения, но звуки разрушений, доносящиеся до ушей Стива, подсказали, что она отлично справляется. Зимний Солдат оставался за Стивом и под защитой его щита, пользуясь светом, чтобы точно отстреливать тех, кто пытался добраться до них обоих. И под адреналином схватки проявилось еще одно, более приятное чувство - ровный гул маячка Стива, вибрирующего под его кожей, сообщающий, что он установил контакт с другим Мстителям и что подмога уже близко.

Это плюс, потому что с тревогой или без нее, они производили много шума, и дверь позади охранного поста распахнулась. Свет с лестничного пролета залил пол, и примерно еще дюжина противников ринулась в драку.

Совсем как тогда на крыше; совсем как в сотне других схваток во время войны. Стив и Баки идеально синхронизированы, двигались и действовали вместе, разделяя цели и прикрывая спины друг друга, будто они родились для этого. Один из противников, то ли смелее, то ли удачливее других, смог подобраться к Стиву, пока запущенный им щит все еще находился в воздухе. Стив даже не моргнул. Щелчок спущенного курка громко прозвучал в его ушах, и Баки всадил пулю ровно между глаз, перезаряжая оружие еще до того, как Стив снова поймал щит.

Все должно было казаться ужасным, но на деле же казалось более правильным, чем все, что было со Стивом уже долгое время. А затем обвалился потолок.

Стив присел в весьма относительной безопасности охранного поста на чистом инстинкте, надеясь, что стена рядом хотя бы задумывалась несущей, так что он не собирается позорно сложить свою героическую голову. Зимний Солдат оказался рядом с ним; Стив лихорадочно осматривался в поисках Наташи. Поблизости ее не было видно, но все помещение залил знакомый сине-белый свет, и он увидел ее, спокойно стоящую рядом с Соколиным глазом, пока Железный Человек между делом пристрелил одного из громил, которому повезло выстоять после его типично чересчур театрального появления.

\- Кэп? - позвал Тони.

\- Я тут, - отозвался Стив, затем закашлялся. Назвать воздух “задымленным” было бы огромным преуменьшением. В горле поселился отчетливый привкус бетона, и похоже, он наглотался мелкого крошева.

\- Прости, прости, возможно, я развалил несколько слоев асбеста, - сказал Тони, лязгая костюмом и двигаясь к охранному посту. Клинт передал Наташе веревку, чтобы она забралась по ней; прищурившись, Стив видел трещины, разбегавшиеся от дыры, проделанной Тони, которая, предположительно, вела на поверхность. - Постарайся глубоко не дышать; я за секунду тебя вытащу.

\- Ты чего так долго? - потребовал ответа Стив, игнорируя предупреждение. За плечом Тони Наташа раздраженно покачала головой и принялась выбираться наружу.

\- Подкрепление, - вежливо ответил Тони. Он отпихнул внушительную на вид кучу обломков с дороги и подошел к ним. - Это наш парень? - спросил он, показывая на Зимнего Солдата. Тот уставился на него, скорее удивленно, чем подозрительно, и Тони едва дождался кивка Стива, чтобы схватить их обоих. - Ага, ладно, держитесь покрепче, - Стив сжал пальцы на внешних крюках, которые Тони приварил к своем костюму после очередной миссии, в ходе которой ему пришлось в очередной раз поиграть в аэротакси. Баки напротив него заметно напрягся и последовал его примеру. Тони все равно обхватил руками талии их обоих, досчитал до трех и запустил репульсоры.

Они оказались на поверхности раньше, чем Стив моргнуть успел, в настолько захудалой улочке, что ее почти не испортила огромная дыра в земле. Наташа и Клинт отсоединяли свои тросы, и квинджет виднелся неподалеку.

\- Эй, Стив, - внезапно сказал Тони, перехватывая его за руку и увлекая за собой на несколько шагов, пока тот не успел возразить. - Иди сюда…

\- Через минутку, - ответил Стив, поворачиваясь, чтобы найти главного агента ЩИТа.

Он не ожидал увидеть окружающую их группу быстрого реагирования, рассчитанную на серьезные угрозы, с обнаженным оружием.

\- Лечь на землю! - хором прокричало несколько голосов. Стив рефлекторно дернулся, вырываясь из хватки Тони и пытаясь оценить угрозу. В тот момент он оказался полностью дезориентирован, каждый инстинкт в повышенной готовности, но опознать врага он не мог.

А затем прямо за ним раздался практически звериный рык, и хриплый голос прокричал что-то на русском.

Автоматически Стив пригнулся и повернулся, причисляя себя к команде ЩИТа и поворачиваясь лицом к опасности. А затем он понял.

Баки.

Зимний Солдат.

И он все еще держал в руке пистолет, который использовал при их побеге, что справедливо переводило его в разряд _угроз_.

Путаница оказалась ужасающей. Баки кричал, и член отделения ЩИТа кричал в ответ; Клинт забрался на верхушку горы мусора и оттуда вставлял свои пять копеек. Стив покрепче вцепился в щит, готовясь бросить его перед пулями и телами, если возникнет необходимость.

 _Кто-то_ должен был командовать этим бедламом. Стив дико озирался, затем заметил Коулсона в нескольких шагах позади, надзиравшего за операцией со спокойным контролем на лице, который Стив хотел стряхнуть с него. Этого не должно было случиться. Стив никогда не собирался, конечно, просто отпустить Зимнего Солдата, но обрушить на него силовиков ЩИТа было _плохой_ помощью, черт побери. Зимний Солдат словно окаменел и лишь озирался в шоке, преданный, продолжая что-то хрипло выкрикивать на русском. Наташа быстро отвечала ему, жестикулируя так, чтобы хотя бы _попытаться_ успокоить, но агенты тоже не замолкали, приказывая ему лечь на землю, и все быстро портилось. Стив собирался вмешаться и попытаться наладить хоть какой-то порядок, но тот момент, когда тот создаст впечатление, что он во главе отряда ЩИТа, станет моментом, когда Зимний Солдат потеряет все оставшееся доверие к нему. И Стив честно не представлял, что он с этим поделает, за исключением уверенности, что он не сможет, _абсолютно точно_ не сможет потерять Баки снова…

Затем раздался резкий грохот, и все глаза проследили за тем, как оружие выпало из руки Зимнего Солдата на бетон. Стив во внезапной надежде обернулся, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как на лице Зимнего Солдата появилось выражение искреннего изумления. Баки медленно моргнул, увидев, сколько агентов ЩИТа целились ему в голову, застывших наготове Соколиного Глаза и Железного Человека, а также пораженный обилием высокотехнологичного оборудования вокруг. До боли очевидно, что он внезапно потерялся в море незнакомых объектов, и облегчение, отразившееся на его лице, когда он повернул голову и увидел Капитана Америка, было сложно пропустить.

\- Стив? - позвал он срывающимся голосом. Он оставил руки в воздухе, куда их поднял Зимний Солдат, но Стив видел, как сильно потрясла его вся сложившаяся ситуация. - Что происходит?

Несколько наблюдавших агентов ЩИТа удивленно забормотали. Личность Стива Роджерса не то чтобы хранилась в тайне, но чтобы ее узнать, нужно было порыться в записях времен Второй Мировой, потому что в современном мире никто его имя с крыш не кричал. То, что Зимний Солдат решил использовать это знание сейчас…

Звук дюжины взводимых курков похож на топот военных сапог. _Ну конечно. Они думают, что он пытается меня перехитрить._

Первый инстинкт Стива был приказать агентам опустить оружие и найти медика как можно быстрее. Второй инстинкт - встать между пулями и Баки, или, возможно, прикрыть спину Баки, потому что боевая тренировка ЩИТа - это вам не шутки, и Баки был в общем-то окружен. Усилием воли он подавил оба этих инстинкта. Это не поможет; из-за этого Стива просто кинут в другую (хоть и более приятную) камеру, чтобы проверить на предмет стокгольмского синдрома, пока с Баки будут обращаться так, как того заслуживал Зимний Солдат.

\- Веришь или нет, это хорошие парни, - вместо этого отозвался Стив, пытаясь добавить чуть-чуть юмора в голос. _Просто еще одна безумная ситуация, и как мы только в такое попадаем?_

\- Да? - оглянулся вокруг Баки. - Тогда почему они пытаются меня застрелить, Стив?

Краем глаза Стив видел, как Коулсон выступил вперед. Очевидно, он таки решил, что является старшим офицером в этом провале, и пора бы уже взять дело в свои руки.

\- Я агент Колсон, ЩИТ. Ваше имя?

Стив чуть-чуть расслабился. Коулсон, по крайней мере, был готов в тот момент работать серьезно.

\- Джеймс Барнс, - ответил ему Баки, все еще напряженный. - Что такое ЩИТ, черт побери?

\- Это новое, - вступил Стив раньше, чем Коулсон ответил. Коулсон казался абсолютно ошеломленным - _Господи, у него, наверное, в коллекции и карточка Баки Барнса есть_ \- и Стив очень, _очень_ не хотел, чтобы Баки узнал о своем пробеле в семьдесят лет из перекрикиваний в какой-то захудалой аллее, если этого можно было избежать. - Их создали, чтобы работать с такими, как я, - он самоуничижительно обвел рукой красно-бело-синее, затем показал рукой на других Мстителей, чтобы продемонстрировать их солидарность.

\- У тебя теперь свое отделение? - слабо пошутил Баки. - Как долго тебя будут повышать из-за одного глупого костюма? - Стив засмеялся от чистого напряжения, но быстро осекся, когда Баки увидел Тони без шлема, и его глаза расширились. - Говард?.. - Стив поморщился, а Тони выпрямился и уставился на него в шоке. - Нет, - неуверенно ответил сам себе Баки. - Не совсем, но… ты на него сильно похож.

\- Так звали моего отца, - сказал Тони до того, как Стив или Коулсон успели вмешаться. Его голос заледенел от подозрений и раздражения, что в его случае значило, что он нервничал, но не хотел никому в этом признаваться. Это и в лучшие времена мало помогало, а сейчас Стив просто хотел ему врезать.

\- Твоего отца? - Баки заметно начинал волноваться все больше с ростом противоречий вокруг него. - Тебе же по крайней мере сорок, мужик, что за черт? Как у Говарда может быть сын старше него самого? - он повернулся и пронзил Стива ошеломительно обаятельным взглядом, тем, которому тот никогда не мог сопротивляться. Он пошел за этим взглядом из приюта, на войну, в лагерь военнопленных в северной Австрии и обратно. - Стив, - взмолился Баки, и его голос сорвался. - Что тут, черт побери, происходит?

Стив увидел, как Коулсон одними губами повторял _сын старше него самого_ , постепенно начиная понимать.

\- Бак, это долгая история. Тебя некоторое время не было, ты...

\- Что случилось? - потребовал ответа Баки. - Где ты был? Где был _я_? - он расстроенно потряс головой. - Мы были на поезде ГИДРы, закладывали взрывчатку! Что случилось с Золой и Шмидтом? Где Коммандос?

\- В отставке, - ответил Стив, и вот сейчас сорвался его голос в свою очередь.

\- В отставке? А война?

Стив вздохнул.

\- Война окончена, Баки. Война окончена уже давно.

Баки уставился на него, и от потерянного выражения его лица что-то сжалось в груди Стива.

\- Тебя не было, - сказал Стив, пытаясь найти верные слова, те, которые могли бы помочь Баки осознать более-менее настоящее время, не обрушив в то же время на его плечи весь вес прошедшей истории.

\- Тебя взяли в плен на… некоторое время. У тебя амнезия или что-то вроде того. Я знаю, что ты не помнишь, и это нормально, просто… эти агенты тревожатся, что ты можешь сделать.

\- Что я могу сделать? О чем ты вообще? - руки Баки начали опускаться, когда он забыл держать их в воздухе, и он смотрел на Стива, как тонущий смотрит на твердую землю.

\- Слушай, я знаю, что ты ничего не сделаешь, - сказал Стив, пытаясь успокоить его и надеясь, что он двигается хотя бы в примерно правильном направлении. - Агенты просто хотят быть уверены.

Баки заметно обмяк.

\- Никогда ты мне врать не умел, Роджерс, - тихо сказал он. - Ты как раз считаешь, что я могу что-то сделать.

Стив на мгновение отвел глаза и прикрыл веки.

\- Баки…

\- Хорошо, - Баки откинул голову, чтобы посмотреть в небо. - Хорошо.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, затем осторожно опустился на землю, не делая резких движений, и переплел пальцы за головой.

Как только он оказался на земле, агенты ЩИТа рекой хлынули к нему. Они связали ему руки и ноги какими-то пластиковыми оковами, защелкнули маячок у него на запястье, затем подняли на ноги и потащили к ожидающему вертолету.

\- Баки! - позвал Стив, пытаясь последовать за ним. Коулсон встал на его пути.

\- Увидимся позже, Роджерс, - бросил Баки через плечо, а затем за ним захлопнулась тяжелая металлическая дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Вы хотели меня видеть?

Стив толчком открыл дверь кабинета доктора Стэмфорд. Вызов застал его на тренировке, где он пытался физическими нагрузками приглушить постоянное напряжение от незнания, что с Баки. Прошло почти три дня с их побега от Каркова, и он уже места себе не находил.

Стэмфорд собрала группу специалистов, работающих исключительно с Баки, и они работали с утра до вечера, но утечки информации не допускали.

Стива не только полностью исключили из процесса лечения Баки, ему не дали даже его увидеть. Он пытался вызнать что-нибудь у Мартина, оставшегося единственным членом психиатрического отдела ЩИТа в пределах его досягаемости после того, как Альварез тоже исчезла в черном ящике Баки. К сожалению, Мартин не знал практически ничего, и то, что он печалился этому почти так же сильно, как и сам Стив, особо не утешало. Стиву оставалось лишь просчитывать операции проникновения в психиатрический отдел, когда ему наконец сообщили, что Стэмфорд хочет его видеть.

\- Заходите, - позвала Стэмфорд, рукой указав Стиву на стул возле небольшого столика в углу ее кабинета. Это место выглядело намного менее угрожающим, чем массивный стол, покрытый стопками бумаг. Стив послушался и присел на свое место, не удивившись присутствию Фьюри. Директор закрыл за Стивом дверь, и они остались втроем.

\- Как ты, Кэп? - спросил Фьюри.

\- Занимаюсь всем помаленьку, - нейтрально ответил он. Он посмотрел на Стэмфорд. - Мы здесь из-за Баки.

\- Да, - подтвердила она и аккуратно сложила руки перед собой. - Мы получили предварительное представление о его состоянии, и теперь пришла пора принимать некоторые решения о его лечении.

\- Решения? - Стив выпрямился на стуле и перевел глаза с Фьюри на Стэмфорд, затем обратно. - Какого рода решения?

\- Доктор Стэмфорд сообщила, что мы находимся в том положении, когда необходимо выбрать между более традиционным подходом и более рискованным, но с потенциально лучшим результатом, - ответил Фьюри.

\- Я не психиатр, - покачал головой Стив. - Я не… - он попытался улыбнуться. - Я лишь хочу, чтобы Баки стало лучше.

\- Для этого у вас есть я, - быстро ответила Стэмфорд. - Но мы позвали вас потому, что финальное решение останется за вами.

\- За мной? - моргнул Стив. Если честно, он ожидал, что ему придется зубами и когтями сражаться с Стэмфорд и Фьюри за право любого вмешательства в судьбу Баки. - Не то, чтобы я не рад… но почему?

\- Ты записан его ближайшим родственником, - слегка ухмыльнулся Фьюри.

\- Его… - Стив захлопнул рот так резко, что клацнули зубы. Если остановиться и подумать, это имело смысл. У Баки больше не было никакой семьи, и ему нужно было указать кого-то, когда он завербовался в армию. Стиву никогда не предлагали сделать этот выбор; условия его вербовки потребовали, чтобы ближайшим родственником был записан Эрскин, а что случилось после его смерти, Стив не имел ни малейшего понятия. Быть может, по бумагам ничего и не изменилось.

\- Это значит, что у вас есть право принимать медицинские решения, раз уж сам Барнс в данный момент не в состоянии это сделать, - объяснила Стэмфорд. - Вы получите лучший совет, который может дать ЩИТ, но окончательное решение за вами.

Стив перевел глаза на Фьюри.

\- И вы серьезно утверждаете, что у вас нет никакого разработанного плана?

Фьюри покачал головой.

\- В наше время конфиденциальность пациента крайне важна. Доктор Стэмфорд не может сообщить мне подробностей состояния Барнса без его разрешения. Или, так как он в данный момент не может принять это решение - твоего, - Фьюри невесело улыбнулся. - Как и ты, я все услышу впервые.

 _Ох ты._ На минутку Стив просто старался дышать. Когда он вошел в этот кабинет, он думал, что ему просто сообщат о решении Стэмфорд и Фьюри. И он был совершенно готов спорить с ними, если ему не понравятся их слова, но что решение положат ему в руки, он не ожидал.

 _Соберись_ , сказал себе Стив. _Время быть лидером. Ты нужен Баки._

\- Хорошо, - ровно сказал он. - Давайте послушаем.

Стэмфорд сложила руки вместе.

\- Ситуация сложная. Сначала я дам общее представление. Крайне упрощенное. Есть еще множество областей, где мы можем только строить догадки. Мне не нужно объяснять, что психиатрия опирается не на точные данные, поддающиеся вычислению.

\- Просто расскажите, что у вас есть, - попросил Стив, стараясь казаться уверенным.

\- Сначала общая картина, - начала Стэмфорд. - Кроме результатов работы с Барнсом и анализа вашего отчета и отчетов агента Романов, ЩИТ обнаружил на базе Каркова копии  засекреченных документов Красной Комнаты. Мы знали, что часть этой информации появилась на черном рынке, но у Каркова был внутренний источник. Бывший ученый Красной Комнаты.

\- Он работал в проекте Зимнего Солдата? - с нажимом спросил Фьюри.

\- Основываясь на этих записях, мы думаем, что нет. Но они были знакомы с изначальным процессом и собирались его воспроизвести с некоторыми оптимизациями.

\- Как далеко они зашли? - вскинулся Стив, с ужасом представляя перспективу.

\- Вот с этого момента идет техника, и нам повезло, что удалось раздобыть эти документы, - Стэмфорд постучала ногтями по столу. - Основываясь на том, что нам удалось реконструировать, изначальная процедура Красной Комнаты пыталась удалить Баки полностью и заменить его тем, кто звал себя Иваном. Мы считаем, что личность Ивана была разработана таким образом, чтобы отразить идеальное представление Красной Комнаты о коммунистическом герое, - она вздохнула. - Промывка мозгов - в высшей степени неточная наука, особенно учитывая время, когда все это происходило. Красная Комната хотела всего и сразу, так что они попробовали нечто новое. С Иваном они пытались создать кого-то, кто добровольно и с энтузиазмом согласится на их тренировки, в конце концов превращаясь в Зимнего Солдата.

\- Предполагаю, это им не удалось.

\- Но если бы у них было более продвинутое оборудование - вполне могло бы, - честно ответила Стэмфорд. - Теория у них хороша. Но их подход еще не был отточен, был грубым, а методы - более чем непродуманными. Даже современная психиатрия не справилась еще с альтернативными сознаниями и расщеплением личности, - она поджала губы. - Вместо единой боевой единицы Красная Комната получила три сражающиеся друг с другом личности. Баки, твой друг и опытный солдат. Иван, коммунист-патриот. И Зимний Солдат, у которого были все способности, которым пытались обучить Ивана, но полный ноль в том, что касалось его идеологии.

\- Понимаю, - медленно проговорил Стив, кивая, чтобы показать, что он следит за мыслью.

\- У них у всех - свои цели и желания. Красная Комната пыталась подавить нежелательные элементы каждой личности путем воздействия на память, дополняя это традиционными техниками промывки мозгов, - Стэмфорд покачала головой. - Неудивительно, что они хранили его взаперти между миссиями. Держать его стабильным, пока он в сознании, должно быть, пожирало огромное количество ресурсов.

\- Но он же был сам по себе на протяжении месяцев, - возразил Стив.

\- И становился все более и более нестабильным.

\- Контракты, которые он нарушил?

\- Это лишь верхушка айсберга. Когда его программа начала давать сбой, Баки снова вышел на поверхность, а Зимний Солдат стал набирать силу. В то же время Иван начал терять цельность. Они сражались за контроль над телом. Быстрая смена личностей, которую вы наблюдали в течение своего побега из базы Каркова, стали результатом ускорения этой борьбы. Процесс этот так и не замедлился.

\- И все станет еще хуже? - встревоженно спросил Стив.

\- Вот это и приводит нас к нашей проблеме, - Стэмфорд снова сложила руки вместе и серьезно посмотрела на Стива. - Личность Ивана разрушается. Он теряет способность вспоминать детали разговоров. Его контроль над эмоциями также приходит в негодность. Все больше и больше времени он проводит в горячечном бреду или неистовстве, когда выходит на поверхность, - Стэмфорд покачала головой. - С ухудшением состояния Ивана это все больше и больше будет влиять на Баки и на Зимнего Солдата. Им будет все сложнее не давать контроль Ивану, сам Иван будет становиться все более хаотичным и опасным, и фатальность итогового влияния на их общий рассудок даже не стоит обсуждать.

\- Вы сказали, что он разрушается, - заметил Фьюри. - Я понимаю, что процесс довольно неприятный, но разве его личность не исчезнет сама по себе через некоторое время?

\- Нет. Иван не исчезнет; он лишь потеряет цельность. Без терапевтического вмешательства они останутся с пробелом в своей общей памяти и осколками неконтролируемой личности, которая может проявиться совершенно непредсказуемым способом в совершенно непредсказуемое время, - она акцентировала свои слова стуком пальцев по столу. - Представьте себе безжалостного, отлично натренированного коммунистического убийцу, который может в любой момент захватить ваше тело и начать сеять разрушения. А теперь представьте вдобавок, что он безумен, и что он ненавидит вас за то, что вы не даете ему взять контроль, - Стэмфорд сделала паузу, чтобы нарисованный ею образ улегся в сознании, затем добавила. - С точки зрения этики, выбор политики невмешательства находится лишь в одном шаге от решения всадить ему пулю в голову прямо сейчас.

\- Ладно, - терпеливо ответил Фьюри. - Мы слушаем.

\- У нас есть несколько вариантов лечения. Самый безопасный способ - стандартный. Психиатрические разговорные сессии. Медитация. Химические препараты. Мы постараемся стабилизировать две личности, пока Иван разрушается. Наши шансы с Баки довольно высоки. У него двадцать с лишним лет опыта жизни цельной личностью, мы можем зацепиться за это. Что касается Зимнего Солдата, кто знает? Он был доминирующей личностью с тех пор, как они вышли из-под контроля Красной Комнаты, но у него нет такого стабильного фундамента, как у Баки. Шансы того, что мы его потеряем, высоки.

\- И это станет проблемой? - спросил Стив, стискивая пальцы.

\- Да, - Стэмфорд положила руки ладонями вниз на стол, тщательно удерживая на лице бесстрастное выражение. - Станет. Разделение будет трудным. Плюс если мы потеряем и Ивана, _и_ Зимнего Солдата, мы, по сути, удалим все, что случилось с Баки после падения с той горы в 1945.

Стив уставился на свои руки.

\- Какой самый вероятный результат?

\- Иван и Зимний Солдат разрушатся. Баки по большей части останется достаточно стабильным, чтобы держать их под замком. Постепенно периоды ясности будут все дольше, перемежаясь периодами… сомнительного контроля. С психотерапией и правильно подобранными препаратами, он, скорее всего, сможет жить относительно нормальный жизнью с некоторыми ограничениями. К примеру, под надзором ЩИТа. И при условии исключения всех ситуаций, который могут вызвать реакцию Ивана.

Стив сглотнул.

\- На какое время?

\- Невозможно предсказать. Возможно, до конца жизни.

Стив в ужасе смотрел на нее, не в силах найти слов.

\- Ладно, док, это первый вариант, - спокойно вмешался Фьюри. Стив хотел схватить его за грудки и встряхнуть. - Расскажите о втором.

\- Больше риска, - Стэмфорд мгновение смотрела в потолок, собираясь с мыслями. - Если попытаться изложить простым языком: Иван уникален тем, что он создан Красной Комнатой специально, а не развился естественным путем. Его существование, следовательно, можно предсказать, основываясь на некоторых базовых предпосылках. Самое важное: цель Ивана - подорвать капиталистические устои.

\- Ага, - сумел выдавить Стив, когда Стэмфорд умолкла и встревоженно на него посмотрела. Он понятия не имел, как выглядел в данный момент, но жестом показал ей продолжать, и через мгновение она так и сделала.

\- Если есть достаточно времени и возможностей, наилучшим подходом будет проиграть эту его мотивацию до ее логического завершения. Создать сценарий, в котором Иван поверит, что он достиг своей основной цели, нанес Америке смертельный удар. Затем личность Ивана может угаснуть и _поглотиться_   Баки и Зимним Солдатом, что будет, надеюсь, более здоровым процессом.

\- Хм, - похоже, Фьюри задумался.

\- А Зимний Солдат? - хотел знать Стив. - Он тоже останется на коне?

\- Весьма вероятно, - ответила Стэмфорд.

\- Значит, так мы избежим проблем с диссоциацией и всем прочим?

\- Да.

\- Тогда я не понимаю, - Стив смотрел между Стэмфорд и Фьюри. - Почему этот выбор не очевидный?

\- Потому что много чего может пойти не так, - мягко сказала Стэмфорд. - Это неисследованная территория. Иван - нечто совершенно новое; что-то насаженное поверх, а не естественное порождение психики Баки. Мы легко можем нанести непоправимый ущерб. _Очень_ легко.

Фьюри изогнул бровь.

\- По вашей оценке, док, каковы шансы на успех, если мы пойдем более рискованным путем?

\- Не могу дать оценку в числах, - устало отозвалась Стэмфорд. - Я знаю, что вы их любите, но это так не работает. Прошу прощения. Больше нуля, меньше единицы. Все, что я могу сказать.

\- Но вероятность есть, - настаивал Стив.

\- Да, - ответила Стэмфорд.

\- И что будет в лучшем случае? - надавил Фьюри.

\- С небольшой долей креативности, удачи и метрической зависимостью успеха лечения от психотерапии? - Стэмфорд внезапно улыбнулась, ее медицинская нейтральность озарилась вспышкой отважного жизнелюбия. - Капитан Роджерс получит обратно своего друга, а вы - нового Мстителя.

Стив уставился в пространство, взвешивая вероятности и возможности против последствий и рисков. _Думать надо не только о том, что я хочу обратно своего друга. Думать надо о том, что лучше для Баки._

\- Сейчас я не приму от вас никакого решения, - сказала Стиву Стэмфорд, почувствовав направление его мыслей. - Собственно, ваше расписание было освобождено до конца дня. Займитесь чем хотите и все обдумайте. Если вам нужно остаться и поговорить - пожалуйста. Если вам нужно больше времени - только скажите. Если появится желание вернуться позднее, приходите или звоните. Сейчас это единственная моя задача, ясно? Мне плевать, сколько будет времени или что еще случится; _это_ мой первый приоритет.

\- Понял, - Стив сглотнул внезапно пересохшим горлом. - Я понял, - он встал и отстраненно отметил, что ноги немного дрожали. - Спасибо, док.

\- Капитан, - позвал Фьюри. Стив посмотрел на него; в первый раз он увидел в глазе Ника Фьюри только доброту. - Каким бы ни было твое решение, знай: в твоем распоряжении все ресурсы ЩИТа.

\- Спасибо, - снова сказал он. Он попытался придумать, чего еще можно добавить, чтобы показать, что по-настоящему ценит их усилия, но ничего на ум не приходило, так что после мгновения молчания он снова отвернулся.

\- Удачи, Стив, - сказала Стэмфорд ему вслед.

 

* * *

 

Сначала Стив хотел пойти домой, но практически сразу понял, что это не самая лучшая идея. В понятие _дом_ и _Баки_ в его голове вкладывалось слишком много, чтобы он мог адекватно мыслить в своей квартире. Он подумал было о зале для тренировок, но и от этой идеи отказался: он скорее обзавелся бы какой-нибудь новой травмой, чем привел бы мысли в порядок. Он мог вернуться к Стэмфорд и поговорить с ней, но не сумел найти слов, чтобы описать, что сейчас творилось в его голове. В противном случае не ушел бы вовсе.

В конце концов Стив вышел на улицу и просто принялся бесцельно бродить по улицам. Да, чтобы совсем избежать любых ассоциаций с прошлым, ему пришлось бы совсем из Нью-Йорка уехать, но успокаивающая какофония огней и звуков рекламных вывесок позволяли создать впечатление, что это совсем не его знакомый город. Стив запрятал кулаки поглубже в карманы, спасаясь от морозного осеннего воздуха, и позволил ногам вести себя туда, куда им заблагорассудится, пока мысли хороводом кружились в голове.

Сперва он мог думать лишь о прошлом, о Баки, о том недолгом времени, когда они начали превращаться во взрослых. Капуста, кошки, открытое окно, чтобы подслушать трансляцию игры по радио мистера Джексона по соседству. Работа мальчиком на посылках, затем мальчиком в газетном ларьке, затем продавцом во “Все по пять и десять центов”. Это были его любимые воспоминания о их совместной жизни, о тех годах, когда они сложили все, что могли, все средства и усилия, чтобы найти способ продлить все это, и дни превратились в недели, а недели - в месяцы, и они начали понимать, что у них все получится. Стив вспомнил, как чувствовал себя королем, когда они начали есть по два раза в день. Когда он нарисовал двенадцать портретов за неделю, и Баки смог купить новую пару обуви. То, как всякие мелочи становились очень важными, а толика участия превращалась в бесценный дар.

Армия дала Стиву еду, одежду и долг. Но заботиться обо всем своем отряде, судьба которого зависела от его решений, вести его за собой никогда не казалось настолько естественным и простым, как тогда, когда Стив и Баки присматривали друг за другом и делали все необходимое. Он скучал по тем временам. А когда он очутился в современном мире, все ожидали от него, что он продолжит с того же места, на котором остановился, поведет вперед Мстителей, будет работать на ЩИТ и сделает мир более безопасным. Это хорошая работа, стоящая работа, и Стив с радостью делал то, что мог. Но чего-то не хватало. Знакомого присутствия сбоку, улавливаемый уголком глаза профиль, спокойная уверенность от знания, что Баки прикроет его спину. В гуще битвы или в переулках Бруклина - Баки всегда был якорем Стива, неизменной константой в постоянно меняющемся мире. Стив никогда не позволял себе задуматься об этом. Никогда не разрешал себе задержать мысль на том, что временами только лишь улыбка Баки позволяла пережить день. Когда поступок, совершенный ради Баки, становился самым правильным. Когда он безропотно завернулся в одеяло и ушел от гарантированного трехразового питания в обмен на весьма вероятную - более вероятную, чем когда-либо на его памяти - смерть от голода, потому что собственная безопасность - ничто, если Баки был где-то далеко, рискуя своей жизнью.

Чего бы хотел Баки, если бы мог решать самостоятельно? Это просто. Он бы хотел рискнуть. Баки никогда не мог удовлетвориться малым. Он ненавидел не знать, сколько контроля над своей жизнью у него будет завтра. Он ненавидел, когда ему говорили держаться подальше от чего-то только лишь потому, что это может оказаться опасным.

Ладно. Но Баки не мог принимать решение сам. За него это должен был сделать Стив, и хоть Баки терпеть не мог терять контроль над своей жизнью, но перспективу сойти с ума - еще больше - он бы возненавидел еще больше. А что если все пойдет не так, и Баки никогда не сможет выйти из комнаты с мягкими стенами? Что, если они потеряют его - убьют ту его часть, которая и была Баки, и оставят только ту, что была Иваном? Поблагодарит ли Баки Стива за то, что тот превратил его в злодея, в сражениях с подобными которому они оба уже отдали однажды жизнь? Стив в этом сомневался.

И он был просто в ужасе, и этот страх не имел ничего общего ни с чем, испытанным им в битвах, со страхом сделать неверный выбор из эгоизма. Он так сильно хотел вернуть Баки, что практически чувствовал привкус этого желания на языке, а легкий бриз вокруг него внезапно наполнил уши визгом ветра и скрежетом несущегося через тоннель в горах поезда. Стив привел туда Баки. И Баки не стало, потому что он следовал за Стивом, куда бы тот ни вел.

Если бы он дал Баки выбор - остаться вместе с радистами или пойти за ним, Баки бы все равно выбрал последнее. Но решение было не его; решение принадлежало Стиву, и Стив приказал ему взять оружие и пойти вперед. Он снова и снова переживал этот момент в своих снах, пытаясь понять, что бы случилось, если бы взамен он назвал имя Фалсворта, или Дугана, или кого угодно, только не Баки. В тот момент Стив даже не думал об этом. Он хотел, чтобы Баки был за его спиной, точно на своем месте. Там, где хотел бы быть сам Баки. Но благородство намерений Стива не защитило Баки, и теперь он чуть с ума не сходил от одной мысли о том, что он может _снова_ облажаться с выбором.

К заходу солнца ответ был не ближе, чем с самого начала, и Стив все так же не хотел возвращаться домой. Вместо этого он отправился в Башню ЩИТа, поднялся на тридцать четыре этажа в комнату отдыха и распахнул дверь, за которой Тони, как Стив и надеялся, уже доставал два стакана для виски из шкафа.

\- Стив, привет, - мягко сказал Тони. - Я подумал, что ты можешь заскочить.

\- Давно ты тут? - спросил Стив, заметив небольшую горку каких-то приборов, сваленных на одно из кресел в комнате.

\- Да так, заканчиваю с работой, - беспечно ответил Тони, и Стив не стал развивать тему, зная, что Тони не оценит, если его начнут благодарить или обсуждать его возможно бескорыстные мотивы. - Но думаю, пора бы уже и отдохнуть, - он налил два стакана, и в этот раз Стив принял свой без возражений. Может, он и не может больше напиться, но выпить ему чертовски хотелось.

\- Слышал, ты ближайший родственник Барнса, - заметил Тони, поднимая стакан и обходя кухонный стол. - В смысле, да, я видел это в его армейских записях. Они как, свалили на тебя какую-то правовую ответственность?

\- Я бы в любом случае этого хотел, - признался Стив, устраиваясь в одном из кресел. - Я просто думал, что мне придется приложить для этого больше усилий.

\- Вот такой он, Фьюри. Всегда полон сюрпризов.

\- Ага.

Тони серьезно его осмотрел, падая в соседнее кресло.

\- Я взломал файлы психиатрического отделения ЩИТа, - внезапно объявил он.

Стив усмехнулся - совершенно безрадостно, но и без злобы. Поступок этот был настолько в духе Тони, что Стив не мог вызвать в себе даже немного праведного возмущения за Баки из-за такого вторжения в его личную жизнь. В конце концов, после того, как у него чуть было не случился нервный срыв перед всей группой быстрого реагирования, от его скрытности мало что осталось. Каждый агент ЩИТа теперь, должно быть, сплетничал о Зимнем Солдате за своим пережаренным кофе и отбивной в кафетерии.

Тони, потрясенный реакцией Стива, покачал головой.

\- Так что ты собираешься делать?

\- Не знаю.

Пару минут царила тишина. Стив потягивал свой виски.

\- Как думаешь, - медленно начал Тони, - чего бы хотел он сам?

\- Рискнуть, - покачал головой Стив. - Он безрассудный слегка. Все или ничего. Это в его стиле.

\- Уверен?

\- Да, - сглотнул Стив. - Да, уверен.

\- Тогда в чем проблема?

\- Большой риск, - сказал Стив своему стакану. - Если все получится, да, конечно, отлично. А если нет…

\- И с каких это пор любой из нас выбирает простой путь?

\- С таких, когда рискованная задача убила его в прошлый раз, - огрызнулся Стив.

Тони вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.

\- Если бы ты не знал, чего бы хотел Баки, я бы тебя поддержал, - сказал он после паузы. - Иногда пытаться поступать правильно сложно, я знаю.

Стив пожал плечами, он не чувствовал себя комфортно в этом разговоре.

\- Но если ты _знаешь_ , чего бы он захотел? Тогда ты не имеешь права позволить своим страхам встать на пути. Да, возможно, все сгорит синим пламенем. Но решать не тебе. Твой друг заслуживает по крайней мере такого уважения.

Костяшки пальцев Стива, обхватывающих стакан, побелели. _Не лишай Барнса достоинства выбора_ , прошептала ему Пегги из прошлой жизни. Он проглотил горький смешок. Все постоянно повторяли ему что-то вроде этого, и каждый раз он оставался с воспоминанием о чем-то утраченном.

\- Работа командира заключается не в этом, - ответил он, ощущая вес каждого слова на языке.

\- На хуй работу командира, - ответил Тони так спокойно, что Стив почти не поверил в то, что слышит. - Это твой лучший друг. И это решение, с которым он будет жить до конца своей жизни. Что, кстати, может быть довольно долгим промежутком времени.

\- Думаешь, я этого не знаю? - вскинулся Стив.

\- Я думаю, что ты слишком много думаешь о том, что не знаешь, как лучше.

\- Ух ты, Старк, и как ты только догадался?

\- Я гений, - Тони стукнул стаканом по столу. - А вот ты ведешь себя как идиот.

\- Ну что ж, теперь я тебя точно выслушаю.

\- Смотри, - Тони ткнул пальцем в Стива. - Если все пойдет плохо, и он до конца жизни останется в лечебнице, да, это отстой. Но если он хотя бы периодически будет приходить в себя и станет проклинать тебя каждый день за то, во что превратилась его жизнь - будет стократ хуже.

Стив уставился на свои руки, избегая взгляда Тони. Каждая ладонь была достаточно большой, чтобы полностью обхватить стакан; вместе они казались просто огромными. Сильными. Вся эта сила, что дал Стиву доктор Эрскин, требуя в ответ быть хорошим человеком. И как же он должен понять, что в этой ситуации будет хорошим поступком? Сила не являлась гарантией, что его выбор будет безупречен. Силы не хватило тогда, чтобы спасти Баки, и теперь она была совершенно бесполезной.

\- Я подумаю.

Тони уставился на него и покачал головой в явном отвращении.

\- Я думал, ты лучше, Роджерс, правда, - он встал и двинулся к двери. Задержав одну ладонь на ручке, он повернулся и добавил. - И бьюсь об заклад, Баки тоже думал, что ты лучше.

Стив не двинулся и не ответил, и Тони хлопнул дверью.

Через мгновение Стив встал и взял оставленный Тони стакан, переставив его в раковину вместе со своим, будто все было так же, как в любой другой вечер.

 

* * *

 

В три часа ночи Стив рывком очнулся, дрожа, в холодном поту, с именем Баки на губах и вытянутой перед собой рукой, будто это могло хоть как-то помочь, черт побери.

Он все еще находился в комнате отдыха, растянувшись на одном из диванов, с головой на подлокотнике и свисающими с другого края ногами. Он собирался пойти домой, или, по крайней мере, в одну из местных комнат для персонала, чуть-чуть поспать и постараться принять решение утром на свежую голову. Но в какой-то момент он сел и уставился в стену, пытаясь стряхнуть ощущение тревоги, что оставил в нем разговор с Тони. Где-то в тот момент он, должно быть, задремал. А в эти дни _сон_ означал _кошмары_.

Да, Стиву всегда доставалась значительно большая доля кошмаров, чем было бы честно. У него было много тяжелых воспоминаний, служащих отличным для них кормом. Он видел, как его мать кашляла, кашляла до тех пор, пока от нее ничего не осталось, пока она не осталась лежать пустой оболочкой, и кто-то вывел Стива из комнаты. Он прижимался к Баки под тонким одеялом, когда температура в Нью-Йорке достигала рекордного минимума, и не знал, дотянет ли до утра. Он слышал голос Пегги через отчаянный треск помех, когда направлял самолет Красного Черепа в воду, ожидая смерти. Но хоть все эти события и были гостями его снов, самым частым был тот, где Баки исчезал, не сумев схватиться за вытянутую изо всех сил руку Стива, лишь мазнув пальцами по пальцам - а потом его глаза расширялись от неожиданности, и он начинал падать, падать и падать.

На самом деле, их пальцы не соприкоснулись. Стив не знал точно, к лучшему это или совсем наоборот.

 _Не лишай Барнса достоинства выбора_ , настойчиво повторила Пегги. А потом Тони: _твой друг заслуживает по крайней мере такого уважения._

 _Иногда не удается выкрутиться, Тони_ , раздался голос самого Стива из прошлого. Он говорил тогда о Коулсоне, о его акте пустого героизма, когда он пошел против Локи в одиночку. Когда Стив произносил эти слова, Коулсон как раз стал последним в долгом списке хороших людей, которые умерли, несмотря на свои качества.

Но Коулсон в итоге выбрался. И сам Стив не остался лежать в обломках самолета Красного Черепа - да, через семьдесят лет, но все равно: он выжил. А теперь и Баки оказался здесь, выхваченный из пропасти. Узор потерь менялся, будто волна, стекающая с берега с отливом.

Возможно, пора Стиву было начать пересматривать некоторые моменты. И возможно, пора начать верить снова, что если ты хороший человек - то это и правда что-то значит в этом мире.

Стив помнил, как не так давно задавался вопросом - а что может сниться Зимнему Солдату? Он подумал, на что похожи сны Баки сейчас. И, наконец, он представил жизнь, которая превратилась бы в один долгий кошмар, единственный выход из которого - смерть.

С восходом солнца он пошел к Стэмфорд и сказал, что хочет совершить прыжок веры.

 

* * *

 

Планирование началось сразу же. Обещанные Фьюри ресурсы появились вместе с ведущим весь процесс Коулсоном, и каждый Мститель в Нью-Йорке настоял на том, чтобы его не оставили в стороне. Казалось неразумным, что три четверти команды сосредоточились только на одном человеке, но Стив был настолько благодарен за моральную поддержку, что не мог протестовать против их присутствия так горячо, как настаивала ему совесть. Тони отправился прямо в свою лабораторию с Наташей на буксире. Стив, Клинт и Коулсон собрались в большой переговорной в Башне Старка, чтобы обговорить тактику.

Первый Шаг, согласно Клинту, носил имя “Злодей”.

\- Может, ты хотел сказать “Герой”? - уточнил скептичный Коулсон.

Клинт решительно покачал головой.

\- Ни в коем случае. В голове Ивана именно _он_ герой. Любой, против кого он пойдет - злодей. Если мы хотим ему впарить то, что хотим мы хотим ему впарить - мы должны смотреть на все с его точки зрения.

Коулсон закрыл рот и задумчиво посмотрел на Клинта.

\- Это просто, - сказал Стив. - Я буду злодеем.

\- Нет, - тут же отозвался Коулсон.

\- Что? - моргнул Стив. - Почему нет?

\- Не поверит он, - ответил Коулсон. - Ты же неостановимый супермен. Иван никогда не поверит, что он тебя победил.

\- Хм. Спасибо, наверное. Но я все же думаю, что…

\- Да, но нам точно не удастся заставить Халка придерживаться сценария, - сказал Коулсону Клинт.

\- Постойте-ка минутку, - настойчиво проговорил Стив. - Мы же должны заставить Ивана почувствовать, что он победил _капитализм_ , верно? А не Веселого Зеленого Гиганта.

\- Собственно, я думал о Торе, если нам удастся его из Асгарда вытащить, - ответил Коулсон.

\- А Тор вообще в курсе, что в драках можно проигрывать? - скептично уточнил Клинт.

\- Тор же вообще _Легенда Севера_ , - запротестовал Стив. - Иван, наверное, ему поклоняться примется!

\- И Ивану нужно считать, что он победил капитализм, или хотя бы Америку, - вмешался вошедший в комнату Тони. - Тор никак не подходит.

\- _Вот именно_ , - настойчиво проговорил Стив. - Я же, напротив, _идеальный_ символ капитализма. Я _Капитан Америка_. Мой костюм, по сути, представляет собой флаг в лосинах. Моя песня - “Звездно-полосатый парень”! Нет ничего более американского! И пока никто не забыл… - он выразительно посмотрел на Коулсона, как раз было открывшего рот, чтобы возразить. - Это _меня_ Иван пытался убить с самого начала!

Наступила тишина, пока Коулсон и Клинт обменивались задумчивыми взглядами. Клинт прервал ее, показав Стиву большой палец.

\- Резонно.

\- Согласен, - добавил Тони. Стив благодарно кивнул обоим.

\- Ладно, - коротко согласился Коулсон. Он указал на Стива. - Но только если ты точно осознаешь, что щит с собой ты взять в бой не можешь. Я не собираюсь соглашаться на риск того, что клинически безумный коммунист каким-то образом сможет от нас ускользнуть и вырваться на свободу, прихватив с собой способный отразить удар Мьёльнира щит!

\- Хорошо, - облегченно выдохнул Стив. - Без проблем.

Коулсон, похоже, удивился быстрому согласию Стиву. Он покачал головой.

\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, во что ввязываешься.

 

* * *

 

\- Я слышал, ты решил пойти по более рискованному пути лечения Барнса, - сказал Стиву Мартин.

\- Верно, - осторожно ответил Стив. Мартин говорил стандартным психоаналитическим и-как-ты-себя-по-этому-поводу-чувствуешь голосом, но Стиву показалось, что он уловил в его тоне нотки неодобрения, и напрягся. - А вы участвуете в этом процессе?

\- М? - взгляд Мартина метнулся к Стиву. - О, почти нет. Все понемножку что-то вкладывают, но это не моя профессиональная область, - улыбка не коснулась его глаз.

\- Ну, - пожал плечами Стив, - проблема кроется точно не детстве Баки.

Стив хотел хоть немного разрядить обстановку, но судя по тому, как резче обозначились черты лица Мартина, ему это не удалось.

\- Так вот, - ровно произнес Мартин, и что-то мелькнуло в его глазах, но слишком быстро, чтобы Стив понял, что именно. Затем, похоже, тот взял себя в руки и улыбнулся чуть более естественно. - Так вот. Как ты держишься? Решение было довольно сложным для тебя одного.

\- Мне помогли советами Стэмфорд и Фьюри, - заметил Стив.

\- Но в итоге решение осталось за тобой, верно? - Стив кивнул. - И как ты себя чувствуешь?

Стив не ответил сразу, уставившись на свои ладони, чтобы по-настоящему обдумать свой ответ. Он так долго ходил вокруг своего решения, что теперь казалось неправильным отвечать сразу. Но хоть он все еще страшился и не был уверен в будущем, ему все равно казалось, что он в первый раз с пробуждения в палате в Нью-Йорке почувствовал твердую почву под ногами. Курс выбрал, план начерчен, и Стив собирался пойти и сделать все, что в его силах.

\- Думаю, что… все хорошо, - медленно ответил Стив. Он кивнул, чувствуя, что убеждение в его предрассветном решении все еще крепко. Он поднял глаза, на лице застыла решительность. - Когда мы дойдем до финала, вам стоит на это посмотреть, док. Это будет что-то, - Стив поймал себя на том, что улыбается от уха до уха. - Это будет потрясающе.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - отозвался Мартин.

 

* * *

 

Второй Шаг - “Диалог”.

\- Нет, нет, нет, - схватился за голову Тони, прочитав черновик предложенного Стивом предварительного словесного залпа. Хотя вся операция быстро превращалась в импровизацию, а не в командное представление, Стэмфорд все равно считала, что не повредит иметь несколько заготовок для речей. Чтобы задать тон, сказала она. Так что Стив прилежно сидел с записной книжкой и ручкой, выписывая диалоги в лучших традициях дней его сценических выступлений с хором девушек: непомерно раздутые, чрезмерно патриотичные и идеалистически подходящие под собеседника, считавшего, что Холодная война еще продолжается.

Или, по крайней мере, так считал Стив.

\- Вообще-то у меня достаточно опыта в данном вопросе, Тони, - возразил Стив, безуспешно пытаясь отобрать черновик.

Тони оставался непреклонным.

\- Раньше ты при поддержке хора проповедовал. И все твои слушатели хотели послушать о величии Америки. Иван же хочет послушать о том, как ты собираешься съесть младенцев и разрушить великое коммунистическое что-то там. Не привык ты быть злодеем.

\- А ты, значит, привык? - вскинулся Стив.

\- Я зарабатывал продажей оружия, - расплылся в улыбке Тони. - Кто лучше меня умеет бить в военные барабаны?

\- Мы ему не ракету продать пытаемся, Тони. Мы пытаемся убедить его, что я символ Америки. Почему-то мне не кажется, что это станет сложной задачей.

\- Давай я просто немного наведу блеска в твоем черновике.

\- _Тони…_

\- Пять минут, обещаю. Послушай, давай ты чего-нибудь выпьешь, пиццу закажешь? За мой счет. Скоро буду.

Стив посмотрел на его быстрый отход, затем пошел искать меню доставок, наваленных в ящике возле холодильника в комнате отдыха.

В пять минут Тони не уложился.

 

* * *

 

Пока планирование занимало все время и внимание старшего персонала ЩИТа, Баки продолжал подвергаться самой агрессивной психотерапии, которую только мог назначить Фьюри. Как только Фьюри решал что-нибудь сделать, он вкладывал в это все подвластные ему усилия, и наблюдать за этим было по-настоящему страшно. Над делом Баки работало столько кандидатов наук, что хватило бы на средних размеров университет. Стиву приходилось получать отчеты через вторые руки от Стэмфорд. Дел у нее было поболе, чем у двух других докторов в команде, но она всегда находило минутку, чтобы рассказать о последних новостях Стиву, в очередной раз находя его сиротливо слонявшимся на входе в крыло повышенной безопасности медицинской службы, где держали Баки.

Стэмфорд рассказала ему, что она поговорила и с Баки, и с Зимним Солдатом о планируемой реинтеграции и получила их согласие.

\- Стрелял в тебя Зимний Солдат, - объяснила она Стиву после одной весьма затянувшейся сессии. - У него есть осколки памяти как Баки, так и Ивана, и он смог понять, что с Иваном что-то не так. Он подавлял его столько, сколько мог, с помощью Баки, но его контроль начал давать сбой, когда Иван стал разрушаться. Когда он взял контракт на твое убийство, Стив, он понял, что ты сможешь ему помочь, и сознательно привлек твое внимание.

\- И он согласен на то, что его личность будет реинтегрирована? - с сомнением спросил Стив.

\- Целиком и полностью, - твердо ответила Стэмфорд.

\- Но разве он не хочет… ну, жить?

\- Он не считает это смертью - и ты не должен. Вспомни, о чем мы говорили. Зимний Солдат не исчезнет. С его точки зрения, он снова станет самим собой, - Стэмфорд увидела замешательство на лице Стива и вздохнула. - Именно ты находишься в той уникальном положении, что можешь понять… Подумай, через что он прошел. Однажды ты просыпаешься в незнакомом месте. У тебя есть все твои знания, умения и все прочее, но ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, как ты тут оказался. Все, что ты помнишь - то, кем ты был в 1945. Через это прошел _ты сам_ , и этого достаточно, чтобы все в голове смешалось. А теперь добавь ко всему этому периодически всплывающие воспоминания, что ты был кем-то другим. Существование двух наборов воспоминаний не имеет никакого смысла, и ты _уверен_ , что с одним из них что-то не так. Но у тебя нет никакого контроля над ними. Более того, иногда ты будто вырубаешься, а когда приходишь в себя, оказываешься в другом месте, через некоторое время, и ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, что ты делал или говорил в этом промежутке. Как бы ты себя ощущал?

\- Испугался бы до потери рассудка, - поёжился Стив.

\- Верно, - кивнула Стэмфорд. - А теперь представь, что у тебя есть шанс избавиться от “плохих” воспоминаний и заполнить пробелы в мозгу. Тебе больше не надо будет сражаться за контроль над твоим собственным телом с враждебной слой. У тебя появится чувство идентичности и цели. Ты будешь считать это смертью?

\- Нет, - пришлось признать Стиву. - Я бы счел это выздоровлением.

\- Именно. Да, твой друг через многое прошел, - ласково сказала Стэмфорд. - И ты тоже, подозреваю, с вашей последней встречи. Жизнь меняется, Стив, но эти же изменения и позволяют произойти исцелению.

Стив отвел глаза.

\- Когда в следующий раз Баки… - он сглотнул. - Когда в следующий раз Баки очнется. Я могу с ним поговорить?

Стэмфорд внимательно осмотрела Стива. Он ждал ее решения, стараясь не ёрзать.

\- Думаю, да, - наконец сказала она. - Реинтеграция станет серьезным потрясением. Мы уже говорили с ним об этом, но думаю, что если он сможет поговорить и с тобой тоже, это принесет только пользу, - она решительно кивнула. - Когда он будет в сознании в следующий раз, мы тебя позовем. Держи под рукой коммуникатор.

\- Понял, - облегченно сказал Стив.

\- А теперь мне пора обратно. Я знаю, что ты много часов над этим работал. Наверное, это хорошо. Сейчас держи ум занятым, обработать все можно будет позднее. Просто помни, что это позднее _обязательно_ наступит, Роджерс.

\- Ага, - Стив начал улыбаться от одной только мысли. _Позднее_ значит успех. _Позднее_ значит Баки.

Стэмфорд осмотрела его, будто подозревая, что ее предостережение не возымело должного эффекта, но в итоге просто закатила глаза.

\- Ладно, - она еще раз посмотрела на него, затем двинулась к двери. - Еще два момента, - добавила она, задержавшись на пороге и обернувшись к нему. - Первое - я знаю, что только что сказала, что хорошо держать себя занятым, но обязательно поспи хотя бы шесть часов перед главным событием.

\- Есть, мэм, - согласился Стив.

\- И второе… - она умолкла.

\- Да?

Она посмотрела на него и тихо вздохнула.

\- Я знаю, что это решение было для тебя нелегким, и я знаю, что ты все еще боишься за то, как все обернется. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы в конце концов личность Баки осталась стабильной и неповрежденной. Будет непросто, и результат будет не идеальным. Травма будет затяжной. Я помогу вам обоим справиться с ней, но будет трудно, и это займет время.

\- Но вы делаете все, чтобы вернуть Баки, - Стив держался этой мысли.

\- Да, - спокойно ответила Стэмфорд. - Цель именно такая.

 

* * *

 

Шаг третий - “Западня”.

\- Он должен быть под достаточным давлением, чтобы решить драться, а не убегать, - сказал Стив Тони, по локоть закопавшемуся в куче запчастей, назначение которых Стив и не пытался притвориться, что понимает. Часть механизмов действительно лежала на столе, тогда как другая часть представляла собой не более чем голограмму; Джарвис бормотал поток полученных в процессе какой-то сборки сведений, а один умилительно раздражающий робот постоянно втыкался Стиву в лодыжки. Вот поэтому он обычно не ходил в Лабораторию, но ради Баки Стив вообще делал много такого, чего обычно не делал. - Они должны суметь представить для него реальную угрозу. Но не настолько, чтобы действительно ему навредить.

Тони смерил Стива многострадальным взглядом.

\- Да, _мамочка_.

\- Просто говорю, - запротестовал Стив. - Я не уверен насчет всех этих твоих роботов. И что насчет символизма? Может, надо их раскрасить? Он должен думать о том, что разрушает Америку! А что, если роботы будут выглядеть недостаточно американскими?

\- Господи, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что он не тупее тебя, - пробормотал Тони. Стив уставился на него.

\- Все будет нормально, - сказала Наташа из своего безопасного уголка лаборатории, откуда она поправляла предложенные Тони варианты дизайна, приближая их к старой советской концепции капиталистических военных технологий. - Роботы будет выглядеть убедительно. Почему бы тебе не подняться наверх и не помочь Коулсону в выборе местности?

\- Уверена, что вы тут вдвоем справитесь? - волновался Стив.

\- Да боже ж правый, - сказал Тони, закатывая глаза и обиженно вздыхая. Наверное, эта комбинация имела опустошительный эффект на красивых женщин, медсестер и акционеров. На Стива не работало вовсе. - Клянусь, у нас все будет нормально, а теперь выметайся отсюда, пока я _тебя_ в криосон не засунул, - каким-то инструментом он что-то сделал с какой-то штуковиной. Полетели искры, робот заскрипел и покрыл все поверхности пеной из огнетушителя. Стив быстро ретировался.

По пути наверх его коммуникатор пискнул.

 

* * *

 

\- Они сказали, что меня долго не было, - прошептал Баки. - Они сказали много невероятных вещей, Стив… это все правда?

\- Да, - Стиву пришлось прерваться, чтобы откашляться. - Все правда.

\- Господи Иисусе, - сказал Баки и умолк.

В медицинском отсеке было холодно и ярко, и эти два ощущения, по опыту Стива, плохо сочетались. Специальное охраняемое крыло могло содержать сразу нескольких пациентов, но в данный момент из соображений безопасности была занята только одна палата. Баки и Зимний Солдат не собирались создавать проблемы, но Ивана необходимо было считать заключенным. Так что Баки сидел в одной из этих хорошо охраняемых комнат, где стекло было сделано из того пуленепробиваемого материала, похожего внешне на стекло, а на ощупь - на пластик, и чтобы проникнуть сюда, требовалось трижды ввести разные коды и обладать доступом четвертого уровня или выше, чего у Стива не было. Так что несмотря на все его желания, он не сидел рядом с Баки на койке, их плечи не соприкасались, как раньше, когда они болтали обо всем и ни о чем. Он стоял в галерее, а Баки сидел один, они смотрели друг на друга через стекло и говорили по двусторонней связи. Стив смотрел на Баки, окруженного техникой двадцать первого века и резким флуоресцентным светом, со шрамами и морщинами целой жизни, принадлежавшей не ему. Он подумал, что Баки походил на призрака, и больше всего на свете хотел коснуться его, чтобы убедиться, что он ему не мерещится.

Было бы проще, если бы он сфокусировал взгляд на одной стороне и просто слушал голос Баки. Голос оставался тем же, со знакомыми тоном и ритмом. Только когда Стив смотрел на Баки, его накрывало внезапной разверзшейся между ними пропастью. Баки нес шрамы Зимнего Солдата на лице и теле. Она только металлическая рука играла значительную роль в последних кошмарах Стива. Док Стэмфорд еще не узнала историю этого приобретения от Ивана, и Стив знал, что Баки рука пугала еще даже больше, чем самого Стива.

\- Знаешь, я его слышу, - наконец сказал Баки. Не нужно было спрашивать, кого он имел в виду. - Их обоих. Думаю, они тоже могут меня слышать. Наверное, мы все это время разговаривали, - он резко мотнул головой от разочарования. - Но я все еще не могу вспомнить. Доктора говорят, что у меня больше не откладываются долгосрочные воспоминания. Они думаю, что это побочный эффект от того, что сделала Красная Комната… каждый раз, когда я прихожу в себя, я снова и снова задаю одни и те же вопросы, - его ладони сжались в кулаки. - Что, если это никогда не изменится?

\- Изменится, - Стив постарался говорить как можно увереннее, но прошедшая по плечам Баки дрожь сказала ему, что ему не слишком это удалось. Он постарался придумать что-то более обнадеживающее. - Стэмфорд сказала… она считает, что когда это закончится, ты сможешь делить воспоминания с Зимним Солдатом. Тогда он сможет запоминать за тебя.

\- Как ты можешь быть настолько спокойно говорить такое? - резко спросил Баки, его темные глаза казались двумя синяками на бледном, очень бледном лице. - Почему ты не бежишь от меня в ужасе? - он потряс головой. - Себя я точно пугаю до жути.

\- Ну, - пожал плечами Стив, пытаясь говорить с беспечностью, которой не чувствовал. - Сейчас все намного проще, чем было бы до войны, это точно. Но эй, меня накололи вита-лучами и превратили в Атласа. У меня есть щит, способный отразить мощь Бога Севера. Я _встретил_ Бога Севера - даже двух, на самом деле. Я вхожу в команду, в которой еще есть человек в летающей броне и другой, который может превращаться в большого зеленого монстра, и в первый наш сбор мы отразили полномасштабное вторжение инопланетной расы на Манхэттен. Я упал во льдах и очнулся семидесятью годами позже! Ох, - он покачал головой и обнаружил к своему полному удивлению, что смеется, - то, что с тобой случилось - максимум _пятая_ по странность вещь, что я встречал, - смех был чуть-чуть слишком громким, на грани с истерикой, но все равно от него стало легче. После всего прочего, бессонных ночей, психотерапии и кошмаров, Стив даже не пытался остановиться.

Баки смотрел на него в неприкрытом удивлении, а затем тоже засмеялся.

\- Бог мой, - его плечи затряслись, и ему пришлось утереть выступившую слезу. - Спасибо, Стив, - сказал он, когда отдышался через бесконечно долгий промежуток времени. - Спасибо. Веришь или нет, но мне и вправду стало легче, - он покачал головой. - То, что происходит в моей голове - это еще не самый пиздец. Господи, как же приятно это знать, - он улыбнулся. - Пусть даже я не знаю, что с этим всем делать.

\- Не думаю, что ЩИТ знает больше нас, - ответил Стив. - Они ведут себя так, будто у них все под контролем, но они лишь бегут на два шага впереди от несущегося металлического ядра, знаешь? - он покачал головой. - Когда они разбудили меня, они пытались поместить меня в комнату, в которой было все, как в 1945. По радио шла трансляция игры, но той, на которую мы ходили в сорок первом, помнишь? Они понятия не имели, что делают, они просто хотели, чтобы я не паниковал. Не сработало. Я думал, что меня захватила ГИДРА.

Баки рассмеялся снова, осматривая его с головы до ног.

\- Так что могло быть и хуже, да?

\- Ага, - постарался улыбнуться Стив.

\- Так что же я пропустил? - спросл Баки, решительно меняя тему разговора. - За семьдесят лет…

\- Ну, всякое, - слегка пожал плечами Стив. - Кучу новых технологий. Мм, в медицине прорывы. Знаешь, они нашли лекарство от полиомиелита.

\- Да? Это круто.

\- У всех теперь есть машины. И все намного дороже. И… - Стив потряс головой. - Я еще и сам не все знаю. Они разморозили меня всего несколько месяцев назад, и надо много всего осознать, так что я… в общем-то, я в основном спал, дрался и ходил к психоаналитикам. Во многом на армию похоже.

Баки слегка улыбнулся в ответ. _Такова цель_ , подумал Стив. _По одной улыбке за раз._

\- Звучит хорошо, - сказал он, и Стив услышал нотки юмора, накладывающиеся на темную тень, залегшую между ними. - Звучит похоже на тебя.

\- Я не изменился, - рефлекторно возразил Стив. Он не хотел, чтобы Баки думал, будто между ними может что-то измениться, к черту сон во льдах и советское программирование сознания.

\- Еще как изменился, - ответил Баки, но без капли злобы. А затем с небольшой горечью продолжил, - мы оба изменились.

\- С тобой все будет в порядке, - настаивал на своем Стив. На автомате он потянулся к Баки, сделал пару шагов и теперь стоял вплотную к разделяющей их перегородке, подняв руку, чтобы сжать его плечо. Стекло не давало ему это сделать, и Стив вместо этого прижал к нему ладонь. - Ты поправишься, а затем мы вместе решим, каким будет наше будущее, ладно?

\- Сначала надо бы с настоящим определиться, приятель, - мягко ответил Баки. - Надо понять, кто мы, перед тем как мы сможем понять мир вокруг.

\- Значит, сначала настоящее, - пообещал Стив. - Я обо всем позабочусь, Баки. На этот раз моя очередь, верно? - он снова на пробу улыбнулся. - У меня есть комната на Тридцать третьей улице, и хорошая работа в правительстве, - от этой старой армейской шутки Баки на секунду улыбнулся, и в улыбке проглянул он сам из кажущегося теперь таким простым прошлого. - Совсем как раньше. Ты и я.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Баки. - Мне нравится.

\- Так что ты просто поправляйся, - твердо сказал Стив. - Стэмфорд молодец. Она тебя подлатает.

\- Ага, - Баки оттолкнулся от пола, закинул ноги на кровать и лег на спину. - Я устал, - извинился он, поворачивая голову к Стиву. - Они меня держат на куче всего, от чего я спать постоянно хочу, - он улыбнулся. - Ты все еще тут будешь, когда я проснусь, Роджерс?

\- Даже не сомневайся, - поклялся Стив. _На этот раз я точно буду._ \- Всегда. - _Я никому и ничему не позволю помешать мне быть здесь._

\- Хорошо, - глаза Баки уже закрывались. - Тогда до скорого, Стив.

\- До скорого, Баки, - отозвался Стив. Он постоял еще, наблюдая за тем, как Баки спит, и дал себе множество обещаний. Баки поправится. Они избавятся от Ивана, и все станет даже лучше, чем прежде. Баки присоединится к Мстителям, и им никогда больше не придется волноваться о еде, или тепле, или одежде. Те, кто говорил о Капитане Америка, будут неистовствовать от Зимнего Солдата, и их подвиги станут легендарными, и они принесут столько добра, что эти тени исчезнут из глаз Баки навсегда.

И после каждой миссии, после каждого доклада, после каждого показательного выступления, которое заготовит Коулсон для прессы, Стив будет возвращаться домой, и Баки будет ждать его там. Баки простит его за то, что он его не спас, и, быть может, однажды Стив сумеет простить и себя. Баки улыбнется Стиву, и все наконец станет правильно.

Стив кивнул себе и оттолкнулся от перегородки, выпрямляясь. Ему еще многое предстоит сделать, чтобы все задуманное получилось, и ничего не сдвинется с места, пока он стоит здесь.

Но все равно он потянул еще несколько секунд, прислушиваясь к дыханию Баки.

 

* * *

 

Шаг Четвертый - “Выбор местности”.

\- Можем перекрыть движение от Джерард Авеню до Моста Бетси Росс, - говорил Коулсон, пока группа агентов ЩИТа сновала вокруг с разными непостижимыми приборами в руках, собирая какие-то образцы и что-то замеряя. - Здания там по большей части довольно старые, кирпичи поверх металлоконструкций, что служит сразу двум целям. Во-первых, укрепит ощущение, что мы все еще в эпохе Холодной войны, а во-вторых, вы двое не сможете нанести большого ущерба окрестностям, - он улыбнулся. - Об этом плюсе выбора тебя в качестве злодея я раньше не думал. Тор бы своим молотом и небоскреб сровнять с землей мог.

\- Спасибо. Наверное, - пробормотал Стив, озираясь вокруг. По всей дороге не было ничего примечательного. Бетон уже начал крошиться от возраста, сквозь трещины в асфальте пробивалась трава, а заводы по обе стороны казались довольно обветшалыми. Стив не знал, почему во всех этих строениях не было больше окон, но про себя подумал, что любой ущерб окрестностям тут окажется только в плюс. Владельцы смогут использовать страховые выплаты, чтобы построить что-нибудь более приглядное. Конечно, на точку зрения Коулсона во многом влиял тот факт, что ЩИТу придется выплатить значительные суммы из-за организованного Мстителями разрушения.

\- Не за что, - самодовольно усмехнулся Коулсон. Затем он обернулся и позвал одного из агентов. - Возьмите еще несколько анализов почвы, хорошо? Надо убедиться, что мы не разроем тут ничего неприятного, - он сверился с планшетом. - Одна из этих фабрик раньше производила средства для химчистки, - между делом сказал он Стиву. - Мерзкая штука, если попадет в воздух или в воду.

\- Ммм, - уклончиво протянул Стив. - Так вот. Мы заманиваем Ивана сюда…

\- Роботы с этим справятся. Ты будешь ждать уже здесь. Как только Иван появится в проезде, мы перекрываем движение в обе стороны. Люди из зданий вокруг будут эвакуированы заранее. В небе у нас тоже будут глаза, чтобы снять его, если он вдруг решит сбежать. Конечно, если моим агентам придется его задержать, значит, миссия уже окажется проваленной.

\- Этого не случится, - Стив даже сам слышал, насколько решительным был его голос.

\- Ладно, - ровно ответил Коулсон. - Ты тут пляшешь и поешь в пределах отведенной зоны. Иван считает, что он с тобой разобрался. Доктор Стэмфорд говорит, что после этого есть три возможных исхода.

\- Иван может исчезнуть немедленно, - с надеждой проговорил Стив. - Тогда я просто встаю, сообщаю, что все чисто, и мы с Баки возвращаемся домой.

\- Да, - Коулсон снова сверился с планшетом. - Вариат два. Иван начинает исчезать, но Баки еще не в полном сознании. Ты продолжаешь лежать. Мы держим границу. Баки бродит по карантинной зоне некоторое время, пока полностью не приходит в себя. Доктор Стэмфорд и ее несколько ассистентов будут наготове на случай, если покажется, что Баки нужно терапевтическое вмешательство.

\- Баки приходит в себя, я встаю, сообщаю, что все чисто, и мы с Баки возвращаемся домой, - в этом моменте Стив оставался тверд.

\- И вариант номер три. Иван идет на подъем. Вместо чувства удовлетворения от выполненного долга и окончания миссии он чувствует отрезанность и разделенность. Он начинает проявлять некоторые из по-настоящему пугающих симптомов, каждый из которых включает в себя жажду крови. Иван вырывается из ограждения, и нам придется его устраняться.

Стив смотрел на дорогу, не видя.

\- Этого не случится.

\- Капитан Роджерс…

\- Не случится, - повторил он и повернулся к Коулсону. - Потому что если мне покажется, что все к этому идет, если это… если Баки действительно исчезнет… - он сглотнул. - Я сам со всем разберусь.

Коулсон обдумал его слова.

\- Агент Роджерс, я ценю ваши чувства, но мои люди все равно будут вооружены. И если покажется, что мы в третьем варианте, и они смогут сделать чистый выстрел - я прикажу стрелять.

Стив хотел было поспорить, но он вел коммандос в бой слишком много раз, чтобы суметь приказать хоть кому-то _не_ защищать себя в случае необходимости. Просто ему нужно будет постараться сделать так, чтобы до этого не дошло.

Баки вернется - или Стив сам о нем позаботится.

 

* * *

 

\- Стив.

При звуке своего имени Стив поднял глаза. Наташа стояла в дверях одного из помещений, которое ЩИТ использовал как временную комнату для персонала. С тех пор, как планы по реинтеграции Баки пришли в движение, Стив практически переселился в штаб ЩИТа. Нужно было многое сделать за короткое время, так что это казалось правильным.

\- Выступаем завтра, - сказал он ей, садясь. Стив пытался уснуть, помня инструкции доктора Стэмфорд. Но счет овечек не помогал, и он решил, что может разговаривать и сидя. - Стэмфорд уверена, что они смогут разбудить Ивана к нужному времени, все остальное уже тоже готово. - _Всем остальным_ был результат тяжелой работы и множества бессонных ночей, потому что Стив был нацелен строго на то, чтобы все было идеально, проверено трижды и сделано настолько излишним, насколько это в силах правительственного учреждения. В конце концов даже Коулсон объявил, что делать больше нечего, и Стива вежливо выставили за дверь, чтобы он урвал хоть немного сна перед тем, как занавесь главного события поднимется.

Если Стив был честен перед собой, бешеный темп приготовлений не был единственной причиной, по которой он переехал в ЩИТ. Настоящее объяснения совпадало с той причиной, по которой он не мог уснуть: он снова чувствовал себя одиноким. Стив, как ему казалось, хорошо прогрессировал раньше, приспособляясь к жизни, где в пределах вытянутой руки от него не было пяти других коммандос, и люди принимали как должное безумное количество пустого пространства вокруг. Здания изменились, но деревья, тротуары и небо были все теми же, равно как и силуэты пролетавших птиц и тени, отбрасываемые уличными фонарями. Он доходил до конца улицы и поднимал голову, но больше не видел знакомых газетных стоек на углу, а над его головой не раскачивалась вывеска парикмахерской. Только Старбакс и один из тех новых светофоров, в которых больше не было лампочек накаливания. И точное знание о том, что если он наконец дойдет до Тридцать третьей улицы, там не окажется дома миссис Дитрих. Не будет запаха капусты. Не будет кошек. Не будет Баки.

\- Коулсон сказал, - ответила Наташа, делая несколько шагов в комнату и плотно закрывая за собой дверь. Стив спустил ноги с кровати, собираясь предложить Наташе место возле себя; в комнате не было стульев. Он заметила его движение и покачала головой. Вместо этого она прислонилась к стене напротив и одним слитным движением опустилась на пол, опираясь частично на спину и частично на пятки. - Я здесь не за этим. В смысле, за этим, но… я хочу у тебя кое-что спросить.

\- Что угодно, - ответил Стив без раздумий.

\- О тебе и Баки.

Стив мгновение помолчал, затем сказал:

\- Продолжай.

Наташе пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретиться глазами со Стивом, но ее взгляд был ясным и твердым.

\- Вы были любовниками?

Стив чуть не задохнулся воздухом.

\- Любовниками?

\- Состояли в физической интимной связи, - разъяснила Наташа. Уголок ее рта изогнулся. - О твоих чувствах к нему мне спрашивать не надо.

Стив почувствовал, как покраснели кончики его ушей.

\- Я, мм. Ну, - он потер ладонью затылок. И он _сам_ сказал Наташе, что она может спрашивать что угодно, но теперь он колебался. - А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Мне нужно понять, какими будут твои действия завтра.

\- Ты знаешь план. Ты знаешь, что я буду делать.

\- Я знаю, что ты должен делать по плану. Но ты и я оба знаем, что не все пойдет точно по плану. Мне нужно знать, как ты поступишь, когда что-то изменится; мне нужно понимать твои чувства, чтобы предсказать твою реакцию.

\- И для этого тебе надо знать, что было - если было - у нас с Баки? - Стив был настроен крайне скептично.

\- Когда мы сражались с Локи, я его допрашивала, - мягко сказала Наташа. - Он хотел меня обыграть, конечно. Я позволила ему думать, что готова торговаться ради безопасности Клинта. Он посмеялся надо мной и спросил, действительно ли я готова предать всех и все ради любви.

\- Локи не понимал, что такое любовь.

\- Он понимал это слишком хорошо, - возразила Наташа. - Это мощное чувство, но дикое. Неприрученное по своей натуре. Ты можешь его принять, оседлать и позволить завезти тебя куда угодно. Ты можешь с ним сражаться, и оно тебя уничтожит. Или ты можешь от него отказаться, и оно пройдет стороной.

\- Разве это не одно и то же?

\- Нет. Жить, когда любовь тебя оставила, - это другое. Более пусто. Холоднее. Но чище. Яснее.

\- И ты спрашиваешь, что из этого я собираюсь сделать? - спросил Стив.

\- Я и так знаю, что ты собираешься делать. Это стало очевидным, как только ты понял, что под маской Зимнего Солдата скрывается твой друг. Мне нужно знать, что ты полностью понимаешь собственные намерения. Потому что если ты попытаешься оседлать шторм, не зная этого, будешь уничтожен.

\- Мы никогда не были любовниками - в том смысле, что ты имеешь в виду, - сказал Стив несколько отстраненно, затерявшись в воспоминаниях. - Возможно, зря. Если подумать сейчас, то, что между нами было… Но это легко видеть сейчас, понимаешь? А тогда… Я не знаю, думал ли когда-нибудь об этом Баки. Я не думал. Не в таких терминах. Просто казалось естественным, что мы вместе. Что мы заботились друг о друге. И у нас обоих были… другие люди, - он умолк на мгновение, размышляя, пока Наташа спокойно на него смотрела. Стив думал о Пегги, о том, что ему казалось, что он чувствовал с ней. Казалось волнующим считать, что он наконец ухватил кусочек того, о чем все говорили, но… они никогда не ушли дальше того первого, слегка захватывающего дух чувства чего-то нового, чего-то иного. В его памяти медленно разворачивалась вся его жизнь, и он понял, что отслеживает нить влияния Баки на него, назад до самой первого раза, когда они увидели друг друга Приюте для мальчиков Эйвондейла. На всех вехах его пути Баки был с ним, и он никогда не хотел ничего больше, чем чтобы это снова стало так. Какую бы форму оно теперь не приняло.

\- Думаю… - медленно проговорил он. - Что я бы этого хотел. Если план сработает, если Баки вернется и тоже будет хотеть этого… возможно, так и будет, - Стив прислушался к своим же словам. Они казались слишком легковесными для того огромного значения, что они несли. Разве не должны они быть громче, каким-то образом больше, более знаменательными? Не просто беседа двух товарищей в комнате ночью перед битвой? Но быть может, это в каком-то смысле казалось более подходящим. Жизнь для Стива и Баки была битвой, даже до войны, и они всегда были товарищами в этом сражении.

\- Но? - спросила Наташа, когда пауза затянулась.

Стив покачал головой, отводя глаза.

\- Но физический аспект не будет означать, что мы внезапно стали… ближе. Или что наши отношения стали более значимыми. Потому что, если честно, я не думаю, что это вообще возможно. Я и так… в смысле, он уже умер ради меня однажды, - поезд снова вторгся в его воспоминания, но Стив отложил это в сторону и обратился еще глубже в прошлое. Все те разы, что Баки был рядом для него, все те разы, что Стив пытался отплатить ему тем же. Ему всегда казалось, что он брал намного больше, чем отдавал, но, быть может, просто именно так все всегда и было. И, быть может, у него еще оставался шанс все исправить. - Мы и раньше _жили_ друг ради друга, - Стив снова скользнул глазами к Наташе и улыбнулся. - И я бы хотел этого снова. Так что да - я знаю, что собираюсь сделать.

\- Это все, что я хотела знать, - кивнула Наташа и встала на ноги. Ее ответная улыбка была не такой широкой, но понимающей. - Спокойной ночи, Стив.

\- Наташа, - позвал он, когда она повернулась к двери. - Когда Локи спросил тебя, готова ли ты предать всех и все ради любви, что ты ему ответила?

\- Что любовь - это для детей. Я же возвращаю долг.

Стив обдумал ее слова. Он услышал характерный тон. Полуправда? Или правда, в которую верили, но с тех пор она зачерствела? Нет, заменилась. Вытеснилась чем-то много более правдивым.

\- А когда ты это говорила… ты говорила серьезно? - спросил он.

В полуулыбке Наташи, едва заметной, когда она повернула к нему голову, скрывалась тайна.

Дверь закрылась за ней, и Стив усмехнулся, снова укладываясь на кровать. Он уснул практически мгновенно, и ему снилось будущее, которое он бы хотел создать.

 

* * *

 

Капитан Америка проверил положение солнца в небе, потеребил застежки шлема, взглянул на маячок и в сотый раз повторил себе, что все будет хорошо.

Солнце ярко светило над его головой, и он ощущал исходящий от него жар даже через тонкий материал его нового, созданного Тони Старком костюма. При постановке битвы на блестящем черном асфальте в июле явно пришлось бы попотеть, так что Стив был очень благодарен, что его костюм теперь был не из шерсти и хлопка, как во времена турне с хором девушек, и не тяжелой броней времен работы с Ревущими Коммандос. Кевларовые пластины, что использовал Тони, были в десять раз легче того материала, с которым работал Говард, и, что лучше всего, выражаясь словами Тони, “дышали как египетский хлопок”. Ну, Тони считал, что это лучше всего. Стива больше как-то радовал тот факт, что его костюм сможет остановить пулю. Не так надежно, как его щит, конечно, и только раз или два, и от синяков и, быть может, трещин в ребрах его не спасет, но все равно это чертовски лучше, чем умереть. И раз уж у Стива сейчас не было щита, это очень важное замечание.

Маячок в его руке сигнализировал о прохождении отметки в десять миль, и Стив сделал глубокий вдох.

Датчик на Зимнем Солдате был не тем же встроенным в запястье устройством, нашлепнутым на него, когда его заключили под стражу. Никто не знал точно, как Красная Комната работала в современном мире, или мог ли Иван использовать воспоминания Зимнего Солдата, так что рисковать тем, что он узнает устройство на запястье и уничтожит, отключит или снимет его, не стали. Вместо этого ЩИТ подождал, пока у руля окажется не Иван и вживил ему маленький передатчик под кожу в основании шеи. Стив был рад тому, что в условиях данной операции мог его отслеживать. Но он также знал, что Фьюри таким образом готовился к тому, что вся тщательно спланированная операция могла пойти вверх дном, и кому-то пришлось бы охотиться на Солдата.

Ну что ж, Стиву лишь оставалось постараться сделать так, чтобы этого не случилось. И Тони уже пообещал помочь Стиву отслеживать Баки “на 20% быстрее, на 50% точнее и на 100% лучше, чем ЩИТ”, на случай, если вдруг понадобится.

В ухе Стива раздался прерываемый помехами голос Коулсона.

\- Иван пересек периметр. Роботы выходят из битвы, и мы перекрываем границы, - короткая пауза, взрыв статики, затем Коулсон снова вернулся. - Границы перекрыты. Ладно, Капитан. Если нажмете тревожную кнопку, или жизненные показатели упадут, мы вышлем кавалерию. В остальном - вы сами по себе.

Стив кивнул, хоть Коулсон и не мог его видеть.

\- Принято. Конец связи, - после краткого раздумья он достал наушник и осторожно положил на один из камней. Если все пройдет хорошо, ЩИТ сможет его забрать потом. Стив отказывался от возможности нажать на тревожную кнопку и позвать на помощь, но риск был точно рассчитан; он не хотел, чтобы его прерывали, пусть даже полезными сообщениями от персонала ЩИТа.

Некоторые вещи человек должен делать для себя сам, и вбивание на место мозгов лучшего друга после промывки памяти было одной из таких вещей.

Иван появился в поле зрения через несколько минут. Стив поджидал его при полном параде на крыше двухэтажного здания, а солнце сзади подсвечивало его тщательно выбранную картинную позу - потому что все быстро пойдет не так, если Иван не сможет _найти_ Стива, а театральность - половина грядущей битвы. На контраст Иван осторожно пробирался сквозь тени заброшенных зданий, держась поближе к земле и производя минимум шума. В очерченной зоне не было ничего близкого к традиционному оружию, но от мысли убрать абсолютно все, представляющее опасность, отказались как от бесполезной, так что Стив не удивился, увидев, что в руке Ивана был зажат изогнутый кусок металла.

_Что ж, Баки всегда лучше стрелял, чем сражался врукопашную. Только не дай ему размахнуться достаточно сильно..._

Стив откашлялся и выступил вперед, полагаясь на то, что тренированный взгляд хищника заметит движение. Их разделяла добрая сотня футов, включая разницу в высоте, но Стив привык работать с проекциями. Он набрал воздуха в легкие и проревел:

\- ВОТ ТЫ ГДЕ, коммунистическое отродье! Я искал тебя! Я уничтожу тебя, и народная революция будет _предотвращена_!

(в ушах Стива заиграло громкое вступление к _Звездно-полосатому парню_.)

Даже с крыши Стив видел, как Иван автоматически потянулся через плечо к винтовке, которую обычно носил. И для Баки, и для Ивана это движение было рефлективным при виде угрозы. Но рука Солдата сомкнулась на воздухе, и с рыком, который Стив видел, но не слышал, противник двинулся к его зданию.

\- Убегаешь, трус? - прокричал Стив так драматично, как только мог. - Мощь капиталистической военной машины растопчет твои мечты о свободе!

Медленное приближение Ивана к Стиву диктовала необходимость. Он не знал, что Стив не был вооружен, и держался теней на тот случай, если Капитан Америка попытается закончить сражение до того, как оно даже началось, присущим бесчестным капиталистическим свиньям подлым выстрелом. Стив не хотел ждать, потому что чем дольше это будет тянуться, чем больше вероятность того, что что-то может пойти не так. И он точно не хотел стоять на одном месте, выкрикивая предвзятые оскорбления, пока Иван приближался. Так что он пошел простым путем и спрыгнул на землю. Крыша располагалась всего лишь на высоте двух этажей, так что он просто перекатился, приземлившись, встал на ноги и увидел, как Иван уставился на него с хорошо скрываемым ужасом. Стив дико ухмыльнулся и снова принял драматичную позу.

\- Ты ничто перед моей мощью, ничтожный крестьянин!

Иван яростно взревел, и, как Стив и надеялся, ринулся в бой.

Он замахнулся металлической рукой, и Стив пригнулся, проворачиваясь и оказываясь за спиной Зимнего Солдата, чтобы аккуратно нанести удар по почкам. Иван резко сместился, поглощая большую часть удара, и парировал хуком справа. Стив же, однако, уклонялся от хуков справа большую часть своей жизни, так что и сейчас с легкостью это проделал, нанеся затем удар в открывшийся живот. Иван выдержал удар, но ему пришлось отойти на шаг или два после встречи с повышенной силой Капитана Америка. Инстинкты вопили, чтобы Стив сделал два быстрых шага вперед и вырубил его, но он сознательно замедлился, и Иван воспользовался возможностью, двигаясь со скоростью атакующей змеи и ловко подловив Стива в захват шеи. Сыворотка или нет, но звезды Стив увидел.

Оба расцепились, тяжело хватая воздух и кружа друг напротив друга. Стив восстановил дыхание достаточно, чтобы выдать еще порцию подходящих антикоммунистических насмешек, но проглотил концовку в пользу унизительного скачка назад, когда Иван попытался ударить его металлической палкой, зажатой в руке. Стив выбил ее у него - рука была кибернетической, так что здесь он не стал сдерживаться - и палка улетела куда подальше. Слабый звук падения на довольно впечатляющем расстоянии подсказал Стиву, что теперь ему можно о ней не беспокоиться.

Иван быстро осмотрелся вокруг, очевидно, выискивая еще какое-нибудь преимущество. Стив лично считал, что силы Ивана вполне сопоставимы с силами Стива без щита, но конечно же, сам Иван бы этому не поверил. Иван сражался с величайшим врагом коммунистов - неостановимым капиталистическим суперменом - и он искал подмоги.

Ее он нашел в лежащей неподалеку разбитой бутылке, и в голове Стива пронеслись яростные мысли как о работе мусорщиков, так и о усилиях бригады чистильщиков ЩИТа, которые действовали явно не так тщательно, как стоило бы. Любая надежда на то, что способности Ивана биться врукопашную отсутствовали так же, как у Баки, погибли быстрой и болезненной смертью, когда первым же ударом Иван чуть не рассек запястье Стива. _Ну, тебе и надо, чтобы все казалось настоящим_ , подумал Стив, уходя от атаки. Теперь в одной руке Ивана было оружие, а другая сама по себе представляла металлический груз, способный раздробить череп Стива. _Ладно, все выглядит достаточно настоящим._

Через первые несколько минут испытания сил и скорости друг друга бой превратился во что-то мрачное и грязное. Стив разделил свое внимание между тем, чтобы не дать Ивану по-настоящему насадить его на острие и тем, чтобы убедить его, что он выматывает Стива. Постепенно Стив позволял своему дыханию становиться все более прерывистым, ударам - чуть менее рассчитанными, а движениям - чуть более медленными. Сдерживать силы таким образом оказалось утомительно совсем не так, как вести обычную битву, и Иван начал постепенно прорывать его защиту.

Стив замахнулся, сознательно медленно, и Иван поднырнул под замах и рванулся вперед. Стив ухитрился принять удар предплечьем, где металлическая рука точно оставит серьезный синяк даже через кевлар, но, по идее, не оставит более серьезных повреждений. Следующим движением Иван взмахнул бутылкой в сторону открывшегося корпуса Стива, задевая его бок и проливая первую кровь. Стив пригнулся и отпихнул его, посылая Ивана вперед и обеспечивая себе пару секунд на подышать и сориентироваться, и потряс рукой. Разрезы на его костюме закрылись обратно практически сразу, не давая ране стать слишком серьезной. Настоящий вред состоял в том, что теперь Иван, похоже, понял, что _может_ ранить своего противника, и он начал напирать быстрее и сильнее.

Если хорошей новостью было то, что Иван воспринял это как знак, что он побеждает, плохой же новостью было то, что он и вправду начал вырубать Стива. Вынужденный адаптироваться к защите, Стив стиснул зубы и слегка снизил время своей реакции. Тут требовался тонкий баланс между тем, чтобы заставить Ивана поверить в победу над лучшим представителем Америки, и в то же время не дать любому из них истечь кровью на земле.

Сражаясь, чтобы держаться этой грани, Стив присел, уклоняясь от сильного удара металлической конечности и не успел заметить другой руки Ивана. Зазубренная кромка стекла рассекла кожу на его голове и переносицу. Стив перекатился и встал на ноги, тряся головой, чтобы понять, насколько серьезна рана. Похоже, неглубокая, но крови было много, как и всегда с ранениями головы. Стив сморгнул кровь с глаз, но других попыток стереть ее делать не стал. Она заливала его лицо и стекала на землю под его ногами, и Иван, увидев это, удвоил свои усилия.

Мир Стива уменьшился до самого необходимого, его органы чувств взяла на себя боевая дымка. Вот местность, вот его союзники (ноль), вот его враг (Иван). Мужчины обменивались ударами и передвигались туда и обратно, бой длился уже намного дольше, чем хватило бы обычным людям. Стива на ногах держала сыворотка Эрскина, и он мог лишь догадываться, какие средства Красной Комнаты делали то же для Ивана.

Наконец Стив позволил Ивану прижать его к эстакаде, явно демонстрируя отчаяние и панику. Он отплевывался кровью и рычал что-то смутно антикоммунистическое. Стив уже даже не знал точно, что именно он говорит, но это не имело особого значения; английский Ивана был едва сносным, и он реагировал скорее на тон подначек Стива, чем на их содержание. Затем он рванулся вперед в очевидной попытке сцепиться с врагом. Иван легко уклонился, и, в первый раз, Стив не откатился. Металлическая рука обрушилась на шею Стива с полной опустошительной силой. Это больно, совсем как принять удар репульсоров на грудь или отразить щитом Мьёлнир, и Стиву не выдалось бы лучшей возможности. Он и так практически не притворялся, обрушившись к ногам Ивана безвольной массой.

Стив сжал зубы, чтобы не хватать ртом воздух, что обязательно бы испортило его в остальном идеальную сцену смерти, и вместо этого сосредоточился на том, чтобы дышать как можно реже. В обычных условиях он бы подумал, что Иван более чем способен отличить мертвеца от живого, но если все шло по плану, если все работало так, как было задумано, Иван не сможет сосредоточиться ни на чем ином, кроме осознания полной финальной победы. Почти больше всего на свете Стив хотел повернуться и посмотреть, что происходит над ним. Он слышал быстрое и хриплое дыхание Ивана. Раздались восклицания на русском, сначала тихие, затем все громче. А затем внезапно он услышал искренний победный клич.

 _Он купился._ Поток мощных эмоций - _надежда/страх/радость/вина_ \- заставили Стива приложить все усилия, чтобы не задрожать. _Господи Боже, работает._

Раздался второй радостный клич, уже тише, а затем Стив безошибочно определил звук падения тела рядом с ним. Резкий голос что-то пробормотал. Слова были недостаточно четкими, чтобы Стив их понял, но похоже, что резкость и грубость постепенно начали уходить из голоса, и наконец тон и ритм стали походить больше на Баки, чем на Ивана.

Стив оставался на месте, осторожно дыша и притворяясь мертвым, пока голос рядом с ним постепенно не затих. Они тихо лежали вместе, и Стив начал отсчитывать в голове минуты.

На пятнадцатой он произнес безмолвную молитву в самом глубоком, самом тихом уголке сердца и открыл глаза.

Бывший противник сидел рядом с “телом” Стива, глядя на него пустыми глазами. Он не моргнул, когда Стив на него посмотрел; не дернулся, когда Стив осторожно сел, или когда Стив оторвал кусочек своей формы и прижал ко лбу, перекрывая все еще сочившуюся кровь.

\- Баки, - позвал Стив, протягивая к нему руку без единой связной мысли в голове, но  остановив ладонь над его коленом, не прикасаясь. - Баки, ты меня слышишь? - Никакой реакции. Стив сглотнул.

\- Иван? - прошептал он.

Все та же тишина. Стив слегка выдохнул.

Скорее всего, они в варианте два. Стив мог с этим работать. Стив мог ждать столько, сколько потребуется. Он сел рядом с Баки, не слишком близко, прислонившись к ограждению эстакады, и начал глубоко дышать.

\- Капитан Роджерс?

От неожиданности Стив дернулся. Впрочем, голос оказался знакомым, и повернув голову, Стив увидел доктора Мартина, медленно приближавшегося к ним по эстакаде. Стив быстро прижал палец к губам и встал на ноги, жестом указывая Мартину на другую сторону дороги. Психиатра это все, похоже, забавляло, но он позволил увлечь себя на несколько футов подальше, за пределы, как надеялся Стив, слышимости.

\- Что вы тут делаете, док? - потребовал ответа Стив, как только почувствовал уверенность, что их разговор не повредит тому, что сейчас происходило в голове Баки. Он злился и волновался одновременно, разрываясь между страхом, что сейчас Мартин испортит всю их тяжелую работу, и тем, что Мартин заметил что-то нехорошее, чего не заметил сам Стив, что-то, что требовало немедленного вмешательства.

\- Я должен был посмотреть, как у вас дела, - рассудительно сказал Мартин.

\- Я думал, Стэмфорд сказала, что никто нам не помешает, если только Баки не понадобится помощь, - прошипел Стив. - Она сказала, что если вмешаться в процесс слишком рано, можно создать проблемы!

\- Поверь мне, я точно не собираюсь создавать проблемы с процессом отторжения Ивана, - искренне ответил Мартин. - Но ты избавился от своего коммуникатора, и я должен был удостовериться, что все идет нормально.

\- Пока что все нормально, - ответил Стив, потирая ладонью затылок и чуть сдвигаясь, чтобы видеть Баки боковым зрением. Мартин повернулся к тому почти полностью, профессиональным глазом осматривая Баки.

\- Да, выглядит отлично. Действительно отлично, - одобрил он, и Стив немного расслабился. Тревога, поселившаясь в животе при виде Мартина, начала понемногу отпускать. Все-таки ничего особо страшного не случилось. Стив не понимал, почему Стэмфорд послала Мартина, а не пришла сама, если считала, что нужно посмотреть поближе, но Стэмфорд, очевидно, верила в Мартина. Она же, в конце концов, назначила его врачом Стива, и это говорило о многом, пусть даже Стив никогда не чувствовал себя комфортно с этим человеком.

Мартин слегка нахмурился и сделал шаг к Баки.

\- Конечно, мы не можем позволить этому продолжаться слишком долго, - пробормотал он про себя. - В конце концов, избавиться от Ивана - лишь половина сражения.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Док?

Он посмотрел на Мартина, и что-то начало покалывать у него в позвоночнике. Мартин улыбнулся Стиву своей поддельно-успокаивающей улыбкой, которую он ненавидел, и Стив сжал зубы и напомнил себе еще раз, что этот человек был тренированным профессионалом, проверенным ЩИТом, и инстинкты Стива кричат совершенно зря.

\- Я должен осмотреть его поближе, - сказал Мартин. - Капитан Роджерс, оставайтесь здесь. В его состоянии слишком много людей в непосредственной близости может стать проблемой.

\- Я… хорошо, - Стив сглотнул и постарался казаться спокойным, когда Мартин осторожно приблизился к Баки и встал на колено рядом с ним. Ближе, чем хотелось бы Стиву, но он сделал глубокий вдох и напомнил себе, что Мартин должен знать, что делает.

Мартин нашарил что-то в кармане, и все мышцы Стива напряглись, не спрашивая мозг.

\- Док? - позвал он, тихо, но так, чтобы тот услышал. - Что это у вас там?

Мартин не ответил.

Стив подошел на шаг ближе, затем еще на один, заходя сбоку и наклоняя голову так, чтобы увидеть, что в руках у Мартина…

\- Пожалуйста, не двигайтесь, Капитан Роджерс, - сказал Мартин, и его рука показалась из тени его тела, наставив на Стива пистолет.

Стив встал как вкопанный, потому что пистолет у Мартина был необычный. В противном случае Стив бы рванулся вперед, и черт с ней, с пулей. Пусть он и не был неуязвимым, как Тор или Халк, все равно нужно было оказаться снайпером мирового класса, чтобы уложить Капитана Америка с первого выстрела из обычного пистолета. Но у Мартина в руке был один из тех энергетических пистолетов, который ЩИТ забрал у вторгшихся в их мир читаури и положил под замок, предположительно в целях безопасности. Стив видел, как это оружие пробивало металл и камень с одинаковой непринужденностью. Сыворотка или нет, Мартину не надо было находить уязвимую точку, чтобы уложить Стива с одного удара; ему просто надо было в него попасть.

_Похоже, есть и недостатки в том, что ты теперь величиной с амбар, да, Стив?_

Стив моргнул от шепота Баки в голове, сфокусировав все свое внимание на стоявшем на одном колене психиатра, который держал в одной руке энергетический пистолет, а в другой - шприц. Ему пришлось дважды откашляться, чтобы голос не срывался, пока Мартин, нахмурившись, переводил взгляд между Стивом и Баки и пытался понять, как сделать укол в вену, не опуская оружия.

\- Что вы собираетесь с ним сделать?

Мартин посмотрел на Стива, и вот оно, да, _вот_ \- вспышка безумия, которую Стив молился, чтобы не видеть.

\- Я его исправлю, Стив.

Стив сглотнул.

\- ЩИТ знает, что вы здесь. Они следят за всей этой областью.

\- Ах, да, ЩИТ, - безрадостно ухмыльнулся Мартин. - Но с чего им удивляться при виде одного из их сотрудников? Добрый доктор Стэмфорд, конечно, задумается, с чего вдруг я нарушил приказ и пришел сюда. Но она будет осознавать, обдумывать, спрашивать себя, чего такого мог заметить я, чего не увидела она. Они все так сконцентрированы на том, чтобы _помочь_. Идиоты! - в его глазах вспыхнула ярость, и рука, державшая на прицеле Стива, дрогнула.

\- Вы сказали, что хотите его исправить, - сказал Стив, нечеловеческим усилием заставляя голос звучать ровно. - Но ведь и ЩИТ хочет того же, разве нет?

\- Они как дети, готовые уничтожить произведение искусства в своих попытках его починить, - огрызнулся Мартин. Он снова посмотрел на Баки. Стив напрягся, надеясь на то, что ему выдастся возможность для атаки, но палец Мартина предупреждающе напрягся на курке. Стив снова опустился на пятки. - Наши усилия не были идеальны, согласен, но все равно это не причина все разрушать. А теперь я закончу нашу работу. Я создам нечто потрясающее.

\- _Наши_ усилия? - Стива снова затошнило, пока он медленно осознавал все происходящее.

Мартин положил шприц, не убирая оружия от Стива, и теперь, пользуясь освободившейся рукой, принялся закатывать рукав Баки.

\- Красная Комната, - прошептал Стив. - Вы работали на Красную Комнату.

Доктор закатал рукав до локтя, и его пальцы скользили по обнажившемуся предплечью Баки, находя вену.

\- Отлично, Капитан Роджерс. Вам потребовалось на это немало времени, но все равно ваш результат лучше, чем у любого другого члена ЩИТа, - Мартин глянул вверх, и его губы обнажили зубы - не улыбка, но и не рычание. - Выдать вам за это медаль? Сделать приписку в вашей карте? “Капитан Роджерс наконец осознал очевидное”. Нет, думаю, не стоит.

Стив глубоко вздохнул.

\- Что в шприце, док? - нет ответа. - Что вы собираетесь сделать с Баки?

Зря он это сказал. Стив понял это мгновенно, как только злость на лице Мартина обернулась яростью.

\- Баки? Да кто такой этот _Баки_? Какая-то американская крыса? Ты думаешь, что в нем есть что-то особенное только потому, что он твой друг. Он ничто! Зимний Солдат - это все. Все мои исследования, наши годы усилий… а ты пытаешься все это уничтожить! Ради чего? Ради кого? Он ничто! Никто!

Низкий стон оборвал тираду Мартина. Он тут же отвернулся от Стива, чтобы сосредоточиться на сидевшем рядом с ним мужчине. Сердца Стива подскочило ему в горло, потому что Баки смотрел прямо на Мартина, и его глаза расширились в узнавании.

Мартин поднял свободную руку и провел ей по его волосам, погладив его, будто животное.

\- Ваня, - успокаивающе позвал Мартин, ярость стекла с его лица, оставив что-то еще более опасное. Одержимость. Извращенная форма любви.

Дыхание Баки ускорилось, и хотя его тело осталось абсолютно неподвижным, застывшим под поглаживаниями Мартина, Стив видел страх в его глазах.

\- Все хорошо, Ваня, теперь все хорошо, - увещевал его Мартин. - Алексей здесь, Алексей заберет тебя домой.

Стив увидел, как Баки невольно напрягся, и чуть сместился, готовясь рвануться вперед и взмолиться. Взгляд Мартина сконцентрировался на Стиве, и его палец снова напрягся на курке.

\- Осталось лишь одно препятствие, - спокойно сказал он, и безумие уродливо ярко засияло в его глазах. - Одно последнее неоконченное дело. На этот раз не останется никого, кто мог бы вспомнить “Баки”.

Стив отчаянно рванулся вперед.

Мартин выстрелил.

Пистолет _затрещал_ , и мир резко потерял цельность. В глазах плясали искры, будто он был охвачен огнем. Он почувствовал, как падает на землю, и от этого было больно так,  как от простого падения не бывало с самого детства. Он попытался вдохнуть, но легкие не пропускали воздух, и мир быстро терял цвета.

Слух оставался с ним достаточно долго, чтобы он услышал, как Баки зовет его по имени, но потом все потемнело, и тьма забрала его с собой.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ...практически на куски его разорвал. Замечу, голыми руками.

\- Без оружия?

\- Никто ведь не собирался оставлять Ивану хоть что-то, что можно использовать как оружие, верно? И Кэп свой щит с Коулсоном оставил, просто на всякий случай. Говорю тебе. Голыми. Руками.

\- Господи. А я-то думал, что Халк крут.

\- Вот такой наш новый друг.

 _Тони_ , подумал Стив, мысли с трудом шевелились в его голове. Голос принадлежал Тони. А его собеседником был… Клинт.

\- Рад, что он на нашей стороне, - говорил в это время Клинт.

\- Ну, в том-то и вопрос, да?

\- Хочешь сказать, это не сработало? - явственно слышимое удивление.

\- Похоже, что сработало, но надо дождаться финального слова от врачей.

\- Ты там был. Что думаешь?

Пауза.

\- Я думаю, что уже видел такой взгляд у человека. И предпочел бы никогда не видеть его снова.

Стив Роджерс поднял веки. В этот раз пробуждение показалось жуткой пародией на предыдущее, когда он пришел в себя у ЩИТа. Яркий свет, стандартный декор правительственных учреждений, возбужденное бормотание на грани слышимости. Впрочем, вместо взрывов статики в наушниках - механические писки, в которых он опознал звуки современного медицинского оборудования. Он несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, и попытался понять, жив ли он вообще.

\- Что… - прохрипел он. В полной версии вопрос должен был прозвучать как “что произошло”, но похоже, что вот так сразу это не выйдет.

Сквозь дымку, затуманившую глаза, он увидел, как Тони и Клинт подскочили от удивления. Затем Клинт потянулся куда-то за пределы его зрения и вернулся с конструкцией из чашки и соломинки, которую и поднес к губам Стива.

\- Вода. Пей.

Стив послушался - наверное, быстрее, чем стоило бы, потому что немедленно зашелся кашлем. Клинт помог ему приподняться на кровати, чтобы он смог отдышаться, в то время как Тони вызвал медсестру по интеркому.

\- Что. Случилось? - наконец выдавил Стив, затем снова обхватил губами соломинку и сосредоточился на том, чтобы пить помедленнее.

\- Ад на земле, - ответил Тони, падая на одно из тех неудобных пластиковых кресел, которые, похоже, служили стандартом любого государственного учреждения, чертово десятилетие. - Мартин показался посреди твоего небольшого тренировочного забега. Кошмар. Как оказалось, он бывший _советский_ ученый…

\- Мы до сих пор понятия не имеем, как он прошел все проверки, и можешь мне поверить - Коулсон просто по потолку бегает, - вставил Клинт.

\- У него была одна из тех пушек, что оставили читаури после своего нападения на землю, - продолжил Тони. - Мерзкая штука. Из нее-то он тебя и подстрелил.

\- Разрешение на оружие? - ухитрился спросить Стив. Уже лучше. Уже больше похоже на его обычный голос. Стив гордился собой.

\- Неа, - с отвращением ответил Клинт. - Одна из младших агентов, отвечавшая за хранение оружия, работала с ним. Мэллори Джеймс. После ареста запела как птичка.

\- Настоящее имя Мартина - Алексей Демидов, и первые двадцать лет своей профессиональной жизни он работал на Красную Комнату, - подхватил Тони. - Приехал сюда после того, как его списали, организовал себе миленькую новую личность и каким-то образом нанялся в ЩИТ. Когда появилась возможность наложить лапы на Баки, он, очевидно, не смог сдержаться.

\- Баки! - Стив рефлективно попытался сесть ровнее. Клинт отставил чашку и надавил ладонями ему на плечи, укладывая обратно - конечно, он довольно сильный парень, но все равно, раз ему это удалось без особых проблем, значит, Стив совсем не в лучшей форме.

\- Полегче, Кэп, - предупредил Тони. - Тебе крепко досталось. Твой метаболизм поставит тебя на ноги раньше, чем Баки, но все равно готовься к нескольким дням постельного режима.

\- Баки, - настойчиво повторил Стив. - Что случилось? С ним все в порядке?

\- Зависит от того, что ты считаешь “в порядке”, - ответил Тони. Стив окаменел, и Клинт выразительно взглянул на Тони.

\- Расслабься, - твердо сказал Стиву Клинт. - Пара сломанных ребер, вывих плеча, поистине впечатляющий набор синяков. Ничего особо тяжелого.

\- Тогда почему ждут, пока он очнется?

\- Они его на седативах держат, - ответил Тони, глядя на Стива как на особенно тупого робота. - Появление Мартина серьезно все изменило, и никто не знает, что теперь произойдет. Они не хотели сажать Ивана на квинджет, если все это могло оказаться лишь уловкой, верно? Решили, что запереть его обратно под замок будет проще, если он без сознания будет. Они собираются продержать его под наблюдением еще немножко, провести кучу тестов. Затем они приведут его в создание, и мы узнаем, что там к чему у него…- Тони неопределенно помахал рукой, - на чердаке.

Стиву потребовалась минутка, чтобы сдержать порыв побежать к постели Баки в ту же секунду. С Коулсоном ему еще предстоит Разговор - хотя, если подумать, он, наверное, и так знал, кого Коулсон подначил выстрелить дротиком с успокоительным в Зимнего Солдата с высоты вертолета. Стив кинул резкий взгляд на Клинта, и тому хватило приличий выглядеть хоть немного смущенным, но он все равно пожал плечами.

\- Слушай, а что мне было делать? Либо так, либо оставлять его там.

Стив потряс головой.

\- Понимаю. Наверное, - можно было подумать, что после армии, после всех тех опасных, безрассудных, смертельных кульбитов, что они проворачивали во времена Ревущих Коммандос, Стив уже привык к тому, что Баки мог быть ранен и находиться где-то там, куда не пускали Стива. _Медицинский персонал ЩИТа - истинные профессионалы своего дела_ , сурово напомнил он сам себе. _А ты вообще не врач._

\- Что случилось? - в итоге спросил Стив.

\- Когда ты упал, Баки рванулся к Мартину и практически разорвал его голыми руками, - восхищенно ответил Клинт. - Я никогда ничего подобного не видел. Возможно, с точки зрения элегантности и эффективности что-то близкое к Наташе, а Халк, наверное, даже превосходит по чистой силе, но _господи иисусе._ Я бы очень не хотел оказаться противником этого парня.

\- Тебе не придется, - промямлил Стив. Он только очнулся, но уже чувствовал, как снова засыпает. Он знал этот процесс еще с войны. Его улучшенный метаболизм усиливал эффект; он исцелялся быстрее, чем обычный человек, но и энергии это с него вытягивало колоссальное количество. - Он стнет Мститлем. Кгда ему стнет плучше.

\- Да? - с радостью переспросил Клинт. - Отлично!

\- Отлично, - эхом отозвался Тони, но в его голосе звучало меньше убежденности и больше тревоги. Стив хотел спросить его о причинах такого отношения, но на разговор требовалось слишком много сил. Он закрыл глаза и позволил волне сна унести его.

\- Что это с тобой? - услышал он вопрос Клинта Тони, засыпая. - Ты радоваться должен, отряд же усиливается.

\- Я просто пытаюсь понять, сколько еще человек с проблемами управления гневом должно стать частью нашей команды, пока мы не дойдем до стадии саморазрушения. Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но мы и в лучшие дни не самая функциональная группа.

\- Ты просто завидуешь, потому что у кого-то проблем даже больше, чем у тебя, - добродушно пошутил Клинт.

\- Да, быть настолько потрясающим тяжело, - без ложной скромности признал Тони.

Стив улыбнулся про себя, а затем сон окончательно заявил на него свои права.

 

* * *

 

Когда Стив очнулся в следующий раз, рядом с его кроватью сидела Стэмфорд. Она, очевидно, была полностью поглощена своим занятием, быстро печатая что-то на своем ноутбуке, но как только веки Стива дрогнули, она закрыла крышку и отложила устройство в сторону.

\- С добрым утром, Стив, - мягко поприветствовала его она.

\- Док, - ответил он, с радостью осознав, что на этот раз голос повиновался ему сразу с порога.

\- Как вы себя чувствуете?

\- Не так плохо, - после недолгого раздумья ответил Стив. - По большей части, я просто устал. Это нормально для меня после серьезной драки, - добавил он просто на всякий случай - вдруг она читала его медицинскую карту не полностью. Мимолетно изогнувшийся уголок губ подсказал ему, что он мог не трудиться.

\- Приятно слышать, но вообще я спрашивала скорее о вашем душевном состоянии.

\- Эм, - моргнул Стив. Он попытался найти ответ на ее вопрос, но это начинание провалилось с треском. - Понятия не имею.

Стэмфорд вздохнула и наклонилась вперед.

\- Стив, я очень перед вами виновата.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, почему, затем снова его закрыл.

\- Мартин, - медленно кивнул он.

\- Да, - она потрясла головой. - Я должна была намного пристальнее следить за вашим с ним взаимодействием. Я просмотрела все записи ваших с ним разговоров, и стало очевидно, что он серьезно их редактировал, но в любом случае - вы не получали всей необходимой помощи.

\- Вы управляете всем отделом, - неловко ответил Стив. - И я точно не единственный агент, которому назначены сеансы психотерапии.

\- Верно, но суть не в этом. Даже если бы Мартин не преследовал собственные цели, вы ведь так и не смогли с ним сработаться - уже одно это должно было стать достаточной причиной, чтобы перевести вас к другому специалисту. Если бы я читала его отчеты внимательнее, это стало бы очевидным. Я поговорила с Альварез и некоторыми ребятами из вашей команды, и я знаю, что у вас больше проблем, чем вы признаетесь.

\- Я справлялся.

\- Да. Вы невероятно устойчивы, и я очень рада, что Мартин не нанес еще больше вреда, - она слегка улыбнулась ему в знак одобрения.

\- Со мной все будет в порядке, - сказал он, не желая ее волновать.

\- Это уж точно. Я лично об этом позабочусь. Я снова беру ваше лечение в свои руки.

\- А что насчет Баки? - автоматически вскинулся Стив. Он начал привставать, чтобы сесть на кровати, поморщившись, когда потревожил что-то, похожее на ощущениям на впечатляющий синяк, но в любом случае пытаясь казаться максимально здоровым. - Вы должны оставаться с ним, док. Ему вы нужны намного больше, чем мне.

\- Стив, - вздохнула она, - я в состоянии работать с двумя пациентами одновременно.

\- Как я понял, Баки уже и так _два_ пациента одновременно, - ответил Стив, и это тоже было _кошмаром_ , но сейчас это не столь важно. Важно убедиться, что Стэмфорд не будет тратить на него слишком много времени. Сейчас самое больше значение имеет отнюдь не он.

Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Стэмфорд критически его осматривает.

\- Это слова Мартина, - резко сказала она, и Стиву потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, что она говорила о его мыслях, а не словах. - Не смотрите на меня так. Когда вас начинают захлестывать самоуничижительные мысли, это легко прочитать на вашем лице.

\- Тем не менее, это остается правдой, - пробормотал он.

\- Вы всегда были скромным, и обстоятельства вашего детства приучили ставить благополучие тех, кого вы любите, перед своим. Мартин играл на этих тенденциях, проверяя, как далеко он может зайти.

\- И он пытался выведать все о Баки, - тихо добавил Стив.

Стэмфорд секунду помолчала.

\- Да.

\- Он хотел куда-то увезти Баки, - сказал ей Стив. - Закончить то, что начала Красная Комната, и вернуть Зимнего Солдата таким, каким он хотел его видеть.

\- Мы знаем. Агенты ЩИТа пытаются найти эту базу. Кроме младшего агента, допустившего его в хранилище оружия, мы арестовали еще двух известных сообщников, - Стэмфорд умолкла. - Они заговорят. Вопрос времени.

\- Хорошо.

Тишина растянулась и наконец лопнула, когда Стэмфорд поёрзала в кресте и привлекла внимание Стива.

\- Когда вам станет получше, нам нужно будет начать говорить о том, что с вами мог сделать Мартин с терапевтической точки зрения.

\- Ну, - вздохнул Стив, внезапно почувствовав усталость не только от битвы. - Теперь мне кажется, док, что он пытался мне все в голове перевернуть.

\- Мне тоже так кажется, - ровно сказала Стэмфорд, не заглотив наживку. Она сложила руки на коленях. - В то время вы чувствовали, что что-то идет не так?

\- Не знаю. Возможно. Да, вроде как, - Стив потер ладонью шею. - Мы не особо хорошо с ним сработались, но… но все говорили, что психотерапия - это процесс, и не стоит ожидать многого слишком скоро. С вами я двигался быстрее, но Мартин говорил, что это нормально, что все сначала достигают большого прогресса, а затем все замедляется. Альварез говорила то же самое, равно как Брюс и Тони, и я… ну, я просто не хотел раскачивать лодку, - потому что, в конце концов, большинство Мстителей имело свои проблемы психиатрического характера, и Стив ничем от них не отличался. Все пытались справиться со своими сложностями подольше его, и если они говорили, что это нормально, и все довольствовались предоставленными им ресурсами, то у Стива не было никакого права просить чего-то иного. Особенно сейчас, когда Баки лежал без сознания в специальном крыле медицинской лаборатории после семидесяти лет расщепления личности и промывки мозгов, с которыми надо было справляться, как только он очнется.

\- Стив, - голос Стэмфорд звучал резко. Она использовала свой особый голос   _а-вот-теперь-послушайте-ка-меня-молодой-человек_. Он часто слышал его в течение первых дней после разморозки, и одного лишь знакомого тона практически хватило, чтобы его мысли замерли на всем скаку. - Никто не хочет считать себя обузой, но вы не лишите других того, что по праву принадлежит им, если начнете уделять время себе.

\- Иногда мне кажется, что именно так и будет, - наконец прошептал Стив. Он поднял глаза, пытаясь заставить ее понять. - Больше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы с Баки все было нормально, и я _знаю_ , что на это потребуется много вашего времени.

\- Есть такое понятие, как слишком много психотерапии, - спокойно ответила Стэмфорд. - Разум можно перегрузить, совсем как тело, если слишком много или слишком долго тренироваться. В сутках предостаточно часов, чтобы я могла работать и с Баки, и с вами. Единственное, что от этого пострадает - мои отчеты.

Стив осознал, что безотчетно задерживает дыхание, и выдохнул, позволив себе опасть на подушки и признаться себе, насколько он устал. Физически _и_ морально; устал изо всех сил стараться постоянно быть “в порядке”. Если честно, он и вправду хотел снова работать со Стэмфорд. Она так сильно помогла ему после пробуждения, когда он чувствовал себя дезориентированным, запутавшимся после семидесяти лет сна. Перспектива снова чувствовать, как он двигается вперед, казалась заманчивой.

\- Сеансы с Альварез останутся, - тихо сказала Стэмфорд, когда стало очевидно, что Стив прекратил спорить. - Если быть честным, она прекрасно поработала, учитывая, что каждый раз, когда она делала с вами один шаг вперед, Мартин отталкивал вас на два шага назад. Мы вдвоем быстро приведем вас в порядок, ага?

\- Хорошо, док, - наконец согласился Стив. - Договорились.

\- А теперь засыпайте, - сказала Стэмфорд, и Стив хотел было поспорить, вот только он уже проваливался в темноту.

 

* * *

 

Через два дня Стив как раз заканчивал тренировку под тщательным наблюдением, разумно замаскированным под физиотерапию, когда Тони просунул голову в дверь зала.

\- Эй, Стив, - позвал он. - Я только что услышал от Джарвиса - Баки очнулся. Подумал, что ты бы хотел знать.

Стив вскочил со скамейки, с которой отжимал от груди штангу, так резко, что голова закружилась, и наблюдавший за ним физиотерапевт неодобрительно нахмурился. Чтобы его успокоить, Стив подхватил термос и отхлебнул разом половину того, что медицинская лаборатория ему намешала; на вкус - как пропотевшие носки, но, наверное, под завязку набито электролитами.

\- Он в порядке? Что происходит?

\- Полегче, тигр, ты все равно не сможешь пойти к нему прямо сейчас. Они вызвали Стэмфорд сразу, как Баки пришел в сознание, а Фьюри на всякий случай удвоил охрану. Никто не зайдет и не выйдет, пока психиатры не дадут добро.

\- Так нечестно, - разочарованно простонал Стив.

\- Взломать двери? - предложил Тони, просияв от перспективы такого вызова своим способностям.

Стив повел плечом, серьезно оценивая эту возможность.

\- Не сразу, - наконец решил он. - Сначала я попробую убеждение и логические доводы.

\- Ага, - фыркнул Тони. - А когда не удастся?

\- Я с тобой свяжусь, - ответил Стив.

 

* * *

 

\- Послушайте, я понимаю вашу позицию, капитан Роджерс, но поймите и вы нашу, - резко сказал Коулсон.

\- И какова же ваша позиция? - уточнил Стив, пытаясь не выходить из себя.

\- Что до тех пор, пока доктор Стэмфорд не подаст рапорт, мы не можем быть уверены, что человек в палате является вашим другом детства, а не убийцей, стремящимся уничтожить все, что для нас ценно.

\- Я там _был_ , - с отчаянием взмолился Стив, пытаясь убедить собеседника. - Коулсон, план сработал, я точно знаю.

\- Вы пропустили концовку, - твердо ответил Коулсон. Стив знал этот тон. Когда Коулсон начинал его использовать, это означало, что он упрется пятками в землю, и даже ударная доза обаяния героя его детства ни на волосок не сдвинет его с места. Должно быть, Коулсон понял, что Стив пришел к такому заключению, потому что слегка расслабился, и на его лице появилось более человечное выражение. - Осталось ждать не очень долго. Я понимаю ваши чувства, но мы должны думать о безопасности. Мы в самом центре одного из самых населенных городов мира. Разве можете вы сказать, положив руку на сердце, что защита всех этих жизней не стоит еще пары часов ожидания?

\- Не по правилам играете, - поморщился Стив.

\- В этом и заключается моя работа, - улыбнулся Коулсон.

 

* * *

 

Стэмфорд оставалась с Баки на протяжении пяти самых долгих часов в жизни Стива. Стив коротал время, то меряя шагами пол, то пытаясь даже поотжиматься - впрочем, эту попытку быстро пресек медперсонал, потому что он все еще находился на стадии выздоровления, - то отвергая предложения других Мстителей поговорить и посидеть с ним. Их намерения были самыми добрыми, он знал, и если бы кто-то из них оказался на его месте, он бы и сам поступил точно так же, но сейчас он просто не мог поддерживать общение, пока не знал, все ли в порядке с Баки.

Наташа присоединилась к нему через пару часов, но не пыталась вовлечь его в доброжелательный разговор. Она просто стащила стул из пустой комнатушки поблизости, поставила его в уголке за большим растением в горшке и села, не произнеся ни слова. Когда он посмотрел на нее, она подтянула колени к груди и не ответила на его взгляд.

Стив подумал, что, возможно, ее присутствие было добрым знаком, признаком того, что ее сложные отношения с Зимним Солдатом постепенно превращались во что-то более спокойное и ровное. Он в любом случае на это надеялся, потому что в его планах на будущее Зимний Солдат стоял по правую руку от Капитана Америка, а если Наташа будет думать, что Иван попытается убить ее во сне, будет сложно добиться общности команды.

Стиву оставалось лишь бродить по коридору перед специальным медицинским крылом, когда дверь открылась, и на пороге показалась Стэмфорд, за которой по пятам следовали Коулсон и нескольких младших сотрудников из отделов психиатрии и общей медицины. Она выглядела изнуренной, но в развороте ее плеч Стиву почудилась зарождающаяся надежда на грядущую победу.

\- Доктор Стэмфорд, мне нужно услышать вашу оценку ситуации как можно скорее, - говорил Коулсон, ускоряя шаг, чтобы догнать ее на выходе в коридор.

\- Я не буду повторять дважды, - ответила она, перехватывая взгляд Стива и жестом подзывая их с Наташей поближе. - Конечно, вы получите мой полный отчет позже, и мы продолжим круглосуточное наблюдение. Джонс, позови сюда Альварез, она на двадцатом, - один из младших ассистентов кивнул и отошел на несколько шагов, быстро говоря что-то в наушник.

\- Что случилось? - спросил Стив, сердце которого ушло в пятки.

Стэмфорд улыбнулась.

\- У нас получилось.

Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, и, быть может, он _действительно_ немного перенапрягся для только что вышедшего из медицинской лаборатории пациента, но прилив облегчения был столь мощным, что у него голова закружилась бы в любом физическом состоянии.

\- Появление Мартина, - продолжила Стэмфорд, - послужило причиной серьезных волнений, но на самом деле это могло сработать и на пользу, - она ошеломленно покачала головой. - С такими неожиданными стрессовыми факторами основные возможные проблемы состоят в том, что пациент может перенести психотический срыв. Но в некоторых случаях они, напротив, вызывают противоположный эффект. Влияние инстинкта выживания на психику может быть поистине мощным. Стив, то, что вы оказались в опасности, заставило и Баки, и Зимнего Солдата стремиться действовать сообща ради вашей безопасности. Фундамент, который они создали для совместного достижения этой цели, удивительно прочен. На этом фундаменте мы сможем строить дальше.

\- А Иван? - допытывался Коулсон. Его ассистенты яростно записывали каждое слово.

\- Исчез, - ответила Стэмфорд. - Его способности останутся, равно как и редкие вспышки - назовем это ситуативной осведомленностью. Приобретенные привычки, которые проявляются на инстинктивном уровне. Но сценарий сработал именно так, как мы хотели. Иван уже начал растворяться в тот момент, когда капитан Роджерс получил ранение. Внезапное слияние Баки и Зимнего Солдата успешно поглотило то, что от него оставалось.

\- Повлечет ли это за собой какие-либо побочные эффекты?

\- Конечно, - Стэмфорд посмотрела на Коулсона так, будто он сошел с ума - непривычное зрелище для всех присутствующих. - Но вы должны понимать, что Мартин запустил _ускорение_ спланированного нами лечения, а не его изменение. Побочные эффекты будут такими, каких мы уже и так ожидали.

Стив пропустил все это мимо ушей. Попозже он припрет Стэмфорд к стенке и заставит рассказать все это снова, возможно, помедленнее и поподробнее. А сейчас он задал только один вопрос, самый важный для него:

\- Он Баки?

\- В нем больше Баки, чем когда-либо с того момента, как он упал в ущелье в 1945, - улыбнулась Стэмфорд.

Стив выдохнул - до этого он даже не осознавал, что задерживал дыхание.

\- Можно к нему?

\- Боюсь, последнее слово тут за агентом Коулсоном, - она взглянула на него, - но как психиатр, я не вижу причин против, зато навскидку могу привести несколько прекрасных доводов за.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы вы шли туда в одиночку, - осторожно сказал Коулсон. - Просто на всякий случай.

Стив осмотрелся.

\- Да тут никого, кто мог бы…

\- Доктор Альварез скоро будет, - предложил Коулсон.

\- Коулсон, - устала проговорила Наташа из-за спины Стива. Это были ее первые слова с тех пор, как она присоединилась к Стиву в его дежурстве; она казалась изнуренной, изможденной, будто вот-вот упадет. Но она так посмотрела на Коулсона - Стив не смог интерпретировать этот Взгляд - и через секунду тот кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Пять минут, - он поднял палец. - И если вы не выйдете вовремя, капитан Роджерс, мои люди взломают дверь.

\- Хорошо, - от чистого облегчения Стив расплылся в улыбке, уже направляясь ко входу. - Замечательно.

\- _Пять минут!_ \- крикнул Коулсон ему вслед, а потом Стив вошел в медицинское крыло. Он видел Баки через стекло, тот все еще лежал в постели и казался  еще более никаким, чем Наташа, но он был в сознании и тоже смотрел на Стива. Он резко втянул воздух, на его лице мешались страх, надежда и неуверенность.

\- Баки, - выдохнул Стив. В первый раз с тех пор, что они его сюда привели, дверь между наблюдательной галереей и палатой открылась от прикосновения Стива, и в следующую секунду он уже оказался на кровати рядом с Баки, убирая волосы с его глаз и чувствуя, как ладонь Баки нашла его и крепко ее сжала.

\- Привет, Стив, - голос Баки был хриплым и тихим, но слова можно было разобрать, и Стиву было наплевать на все, потому что Баки говорил как _Баки_. Не только тон и акцент, но и уверенность, осознание своей личности. Слыша, как Баки то выпадал из реальности, то возвращался в нее во время побега из тюрьмы Каркова, Стив ужасался, понимая, что Баки терял ощущение времени и места между своими появлениями. Тогда он говорил потерянно, смущенно. А теперь, хоть голос и был слабым, Баки говорил ясно, самоосознанно, четко понимая происходящее. Стив сжал их руки вместе и тихо рассмеялся от облегчения.

\- Привет, Баки.

\- Ты и правда здесь, - нервно моргнул Баки. - Я боялся, что это тоже был сон.

\- Тоже? - Стив осторожно отодвинулся немного, не зная точно, нормально ли для Баки видеть его настолько близко, но не в силах заставить себя пересесть на пластиковый стул - слишком далеко.

\- Да, я… ты мне снился, - он сглотнул. - Когда меня обрабатывали в Красной Комнате.

\- Господи, - сглотнул теперь Стив. Он не знал, был ли этот момент хоть сколько-нибудь подходящим, стоило ли говорить об этом здесь, но не мог ждать ни минуты, по крайней мере не попытавшись извиниться. - Прости меня, Баки. Я… о боже. Я хотел пойти за тобой - я думал, что ты умер, но я собирался вернуться и хотя бы тело твое забрать, но Шмидт - Красный Череп - у него были бомбы, и он нацелил их на Нью-Йорк, и мне пришлось захватить его самолет… - он потряс головой, еще сильнее цепляясь за руки Баки. - Мне так жаль, - прошептал он, не в силах поднять глаза на Баки, и изо всех сил зажмурился, чтобы не заплакать от стыда и душевной боли.

\- Стив, не надо, - тихо сказал Баки. Он зарылся пальцами в его волосы. - Пожалуйста. Они мне все рассказали, где ты был и что сделал. Я не стоил миллиона жизней людей, Стив, господи, конечно же не стоил. Никто не стоит, и я даже не… - Стив увидел, как он понурился, а вокруг глаз и рта четко обозначились морщины от перенесенной боли. Раньше их не было видно, а сейчас, похоже, они стали еще глубже, и само их существование будто дух выбило из Стива. Баки потряс головой, сжал его руки. - Я просто обычный парень. Был им, по крайней мере. Теперь я нечто иное.

\- Нет, - стоял на своем Стив, еще сильнее цепляясь за Баки. Он пытался сказать еще что-то, напомнить, как Баки всегда старался в два раза сильнее, чем кто-либо другой, всегда мог придумать что-то, когда видел, что требуется помощь. Как именно падение Баки с той горы дало Стиву смелость направить самолет Красного Черепа в воду. Но слова застряли на полпути в его глотке, и он никак не мог принудить их прозвучать.

\- Я много чего делал, - сказал ему Баки, в его глазах залегли тени, от которых в ярко освещенной комнате становилось темнее. - Теперь я все помню.

\- Это был Иван.

\- Иван _хотел_ это делать, - прошептал Баки. - Но _выполняли_ это все мы. Он использовал мои способности. Мои руки.

\- Баки…

\- Я теперь не только Баки! - крик вырвался невольно, от отчаяния, и когда Стив наконец заставил Баки снова на него посмотреть, в его глазах стояли слезы. - Ивана больше нет, по крайней мере, я думаю, что нет, но Зимний Солдат все еще здесь. И он будет со мной до конца жизни, Стив. Я не тот Баки, которого ты знал. Я не тот Баки, возвращения которого ты хотел.

\- Баки, - Стив беспомощно покачал головой. - Мне плевать.

\- Я до сих пор слышу его голос, Стив. Я могу мыслить как он, _стать_ им, если потребуется. Теперь и он тоже - я, - плечи Баки затряслись, и он чуть не задохнулся. - Дьявол последует за мной, куда бы я ни отправился.

Стив никогда не был мастером обращаться со словами, Стэмфорд часто сокрушалась по этому поводу, но он никогда не проклинал этот свой недостаток настолько основательно и прочувствованно, как сейчас. Вместо этого он решил перейти к действиям, полностью забравшись в кровать к Баки и привлекая его к себе. Баки был опутан какими-то проводами, с которыми надо было действовать осторожно, кардиомониторами, капельницами и прочими непонятными трубками. Баки одновременно был и больше, чем когда бы то ни было, в приюте или в юности в Бруклине, но в то же время и _меньше_ , если сравнивать с самим Стивом. И из-за этого Стив неловко обхватил его, более неловко, чем когда-либо, но он все равно обнимал его, прижимал к себе и отказывался отпускать.

\- Значит, будем стоять спина к спине, Баки, и он не сможет проскользнуть мимо нас, - прошептал Стив, мечтая о том, чтобы на ум к нему пришла не военная аналогия, но все равно проговаривая ее, потому что лучшего он предложить не мог, а Баки всегда заслуживал самого лучшего - пусть даже этого было недостаточно.

Баки проглотил что-то, похожее на всхлип, и задрожал, как будто хотел вырваться из рук Стива. Но потом он успокоился и позволил Стиву себя обнимать, и они оставались в таком положении, пока Альварез не постучала в дверь.

 

* * *

 

\- Добрый вечер, Стив, - Стэмфорд тихо вошла в комнату наблюдения, совсем не удивившись, найдя его всего в паре дюймов от толстого стекла, хотя на часах уже давно пробила полночь, а ему теоретически все еще был прописан обязательный постельный режим. - Не спится?

\- Наверное, уже утро, - невпопад заметил Стив. Свет в медицинской лаборатории горел тускло; микрофоны были выключены, а стекло переведено в односторонний режим. Стив мог наблюдать за сном Баки, не боясь его потревожить.

\- Приму это за “да”, - Стэмфорд подошла к стеклу и встала рядом со Стивом. Ее взгляд был направлен на Баки, или… на того, кем она его видела. Что увидят другие Мстители, когда будут смотреть на него? Стив видел Баки, одного лишь Баки, даже несмотря на все шрамы, на таящуюся в его глазах смерть, на металл руки. Но возможно, остальные видели только Зимнего Солдата. Знает бог, когда они бежали через базу Каркова с тремя людьми, делящими голову Баки, или когда он сражался с Иваном под палящим зноем на старой магистрали, поросшей сорняками, даже самому Стиву было тяжело разглядеть своего лучшего и самого старого друга за внешним безумием.

\- Я просто… думал, - ответил Стив. - Как вы мне сказали. Пытался понять, как заговорить о некоторых вещах.

\- Это хорошо, - одобрила Стэмфорд, но в голосе звучала опаска. - И какую часть этих _раздумий_ занимал вопрос _“кто виноват”_?

Стив напрягся.

\- Небольшую, - солгал он, а голос в его голове все повторял: _“это твоя вина, твоя вина, твоя вина”_.

Голос этот был примечательно похож на голос Баки.

\- Стив, - вздохнула Стэмфорд. Она помолчала мгновение, и вот теперь она действительно сосредоточилась именно на Баки, оценивая и взвешивая. - Вы знаете, что я работала с Баки круглыми сутками после вашего показательного выступления. И я могу утверждать, что он не винит вас за то, что с ним случилось после падения с поезда.

\- Он должен меня винить, - пробормотал Стив. - Я его там оставил, Док. Он рассчитывал, что я вернусь за ним, а я этого не сделал.

\- Не сделал, потому что спасал Нью-Йорк от глобальной катастрофы, - твердо сказала Стэмфорд. - Стив, вы сделали то, чего бы хотел от вас он сам. Я знаю, что вы его об этом спрашивали, и он ответил именно это. - Тишина. - Стив?

\- Я должен был суметь справиться и с тем, и с тем, - тихо ответил он. - В чем смысл быть Капитаном Америка, если я не могу спасти и мир, _и_ самого важного для меня человека?

\- Не так это работает, - тихо сказала Стэмфорд. - Вы не сверхчеловек. Просто обычный человек с небольшими улучшениями, - Стив покачал головой, и она снова вздохнула. - Стив, Баки _не винит_ вас. Даже “чуточку”, даже наедине с собой, где никто больше не может услышать, даже подсознательно, - она повернулась к Стиву, прислонившись одним плечом к стеклу и склонив голову к Баки. - Я этим уже давно занимаюсь. Как думаете, часто ли такое бывает? Насколько полным должно быть доверие между двумя людьми, чтобы достичь такого уровня принятия?

Стив неловко дернул плечом.

\- Ну, мы давно знаем друга друга.

Он и сам слышал, как слабо это прозвучало, и Стэмфорд разочарованно хмыкнула.

\- Не в этом дело. Конечно, долгое знакомство является важным фактором отношений, но если нет доверия - принятие невозможно, сколько бы общего опыта не было, - она глубоко вдохнула, модулируя свой тон. - Вы многое не могли рассказать мне вслух о своей юности и раннем детстве. Я ждала, чтобы вы пришли к этому самостоятельно, но только потому, что вы в этом нуждались, а не потому, что я не могу прочесть между строк. Так что давайте-ка для разнообразия скажу я. Вы двое были друг для друга всем. Вы давали друг другу все, начиная с базовых потребностей - еды и крова - и заканчивая высшими - эмоциональной поддержкой и утешением. Единокровные родственники и женатые пары могут только мечтать о такой близости, которая существует между вами. И вы, как часть этого гештальта, должны знать лучше меня, как будет мучиться ваш друг, если узнает, что вы стоите здесь и вините себя, - к концу своей тирады Стэмфорд упрямо выставила подбородок, и в ее глазах горел огонь, будто подначивая: “только посмей возразить”.

Он не стал. Вместо этого он слегка согнул пальцы, прижатые к отделяющему его от Баки стеклу.

\- Я просто скользнул под волны, - прошептал он, не глядя на Стэмфорд, - и уснул. А он…

Прикосновением к плечу Стэмфорд хотела его успокоить, он не сомневался в этом.

\- Не говорите, что то, через что прошли вы, было легко и просто.

\- Но разве вы не понимаете? - пальцы Стива сжалась в кулак. - Все, через что прошел я... ему было стократ хуже. Если мое путешествие было простым, то и это уже достаточно плохо. Если же мое было сложным…

Стэмфорд мгновение помолчала.

\- Вы думали, что он умер, - наконец сказала она. - Я не преуменьшаю того, что сделали с Баки; это ужасно, и у него обязательно останутся шрамы там, где глаз никогда не сможет их увидеть. Но он никогда не думал, что вы ушли навсегда. Странно, но факт: Иван пощадил его, не сказав об этом. Баки остался в 1945, и он верил, что однажды вы за ним вернетесь, - ее рука упала с его плеча, и он автоматически повернулся, чтобы проследить за ее движением, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. - У Баки была надежда. У вас ее не было. Я думаю, что это уравнивает ваши положения намного больше, чем вам кажется.

Стив моргнул. Он открыл рот и снова его закрыл, потому что ему абсолютно нечего было ответить на это.

\- Подумайте об этом, - тихо сказала Стэмфорд и оставила его наедине со своими мыслями.

 

* * *

 

Как только Стэмфорд официально заверила Фьюри, что Ивана больше нет и Баки не представляет опасность для персонала ЩИТа, Стиву позволили посещать его после обеда, когда заканчивались ежедневные психотерапевтические мучения их обоих. Каждый раз, когда Стив его видел, Баки становился все более собранным, он медленно выстраивал в голове воспоминания о пропущенных годах и учился балансировать между Баки и Зимним Солдатом одновременно. Вопрос об убийствах был совершенно иной стороной психотерапии, но Стэмфорд заверила Стива, что все идет поразительно хорошо, и ему не нужно беспокоиться. Конечно, он все равно беспокоился, и не сомневался, что и Стэмфорд об этом знала, но дело было не в этом.

\- Как-то странно помнить то, что я делал, пока был им, - как-то раз сказал Баки Стиву. Стив примостился на краю его кровати, нагло используя стандартное государственное кресло как подставку для ног. - Чем-то похоже на просмотр пленок, когда они нас снимали, еще тогда, когда мы были коммандос. Ты знаешь, что ты это делал, но в уголке мигает маленькая надпись, напоминающая, что это чья-то съемка.

\- Хм, - Стив обдумал эти слова. - Я никогда не любил смотреть те записи. Они всегда монтировали все так, чтобы я выглядел героем каким-то.

\- Стив, не знаю даже, как тебе сказать, но их никто не монтировал, - рассмеялся Баки. - Ты и правда был героем.

\- Заткнись, - пробормотал Стив. Можно было подумать, что теперь он уже привык к таким высказываниям о себе, но на деле же сколько бы раз это ни происходило, он все равно не очень уютно себя чувствовал. Он прицелился, чтобы легонько пихнуть Баки в плечо, чисто рефлективным жестом, и только коснувшись, понял, что под его костяшками - металл, а не плоть.

Баки умолк на мгновение, очевидно задумавшись, и Стив не стал его тормошить. Молчать с Баки тоже хорошо. С Баки вообще все хорошо.

\- Эй, - Баки потеребил уголок одеяла, затем глубоко вздохнул. - Слушай, я не хочу, чтобы ты себя странно чувствовал или что-то вроде, но. Солдат. Он, эм, хочет с тобой поговорить.

Стив моргнул, не зная, странно ли он себя чувствует - но озадаченно уж точно.

\- Он так может? - спросил он.

\- Да, - уголком рта улыбнулся Баки. - Мы над этим работаем. Мы теперь не то чтобы полностью разъединены, не так, как раньше, понимаешь? Теперь у нас общие воспоминания, так что мы не теряемся всякий раз, когда меняемся местами. И в конце концов получится так, что мы не меняемся, а просто всегда вместе. Но пока что еще не так, и он хочет поговорить.

\- Ладно, - согласился Стив. Ему было любопытно, что хотел сказать ему Зимний Солдат, и тем более он был согласен на все, что могло помочь Баки, так что другого ответа и быть не могло.

Баки кивнул. Затем он закрыл глаза, и пальцы сильнее сжали край одеяла. Плечи медленно выпрямились, теряя расслабленность, и наклон головы изменился. Немного, но достаточно очевидно для Стива.

Глаза открылись, и на него посмотрел незнакомец.

\- Капитан Америка, - тихо проговорил Зимний Солдат. Теперь его голос был не таким хриплым, а акцент заметно меньше, некоторые согласные даже выдавали знакомые бруклинские нотки. - Я хотел лично тебя поблагодарить.

\- Поблагодарить меня? - Стив нахмурился и потряс головой. - Я…

\- За то, что спас меня, - продолжил он.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Я не был уверен, что ты одобришь результат, - ровно сказал он, потому что хоть он и до чертиков боялся высказывать это вслух, хоть и хотел, чтобы Баки вернулся и чтобы с ним все было в порядке, он просто не умел лгать о чем-то действительно важном. А важнее Баки не было ничего, так что.

\- И тем не менее, - улыбнулся Зимний Солдат. - Я хотел сказать это, потому что мне кажется, ты не понимаешь, и тебе никак не могут внятно это объяснить, - улыбка слегка исказилась. - Раньше, когда я был один, быть мной было не очень-то приятно. Часто я не был собой. Это очень пугало.

\- Я могу понять, - честно ответил Стив, вспоминая первые дни после того, как его облучили вита-лучами, как говорили с ним знавшие его прежде люди, как они вели себя с ним. Это было тяжело: пытаться понять, кем он стал, уместить старый разум в новом теле. Стать новым разумом в старом теле, должно быть, не менее страшно.

\- Я хотел найти ответы, - продолжил Зимний Солдат. - Чтобы узнать, кто я и кем мог стать. Теперь я понял это. Ты помог мне, и я благодарен.

\- Значит, ты… в смысле, ты не против… - запинаясь, проговорил Стив, не в силах подобрать слов.

\- Мне снилось это уже очень долго, - ответил Зимний Солдат. - Теперь я проснулся. Поэтому я повторю еще раз - спасибо.

Он улыбнулся Стиву, а в следующий момент исчез.

\- Господи, - еле-еле выдавил из себя Стив.

Кривоватая улыбка и наклон головы безошибочно указывали на возвращение Баки.

\- Он умеет обращаться со словами.

\- Ты слышал?

\- Конечно, - Баки глубоко вдохнул, как будто собирался ринуться на приступ базы ГИДРы, и поджал колени к груди - технически так нельзя из-за его ранений, но Стив понял, что в Баки скручивался в эту позу всякий раз, когда чувствовал себя уязвимым. - Ты должен прекратить считать нас двумя разными людьми, Стив.

Стив прикусил губу и опустил глаза, пытаясь осознать все это.

\- Иван был другим человеком.

\- Да, - тихо согласился Баки. - Но мы с Зимним Солдатом - нет. Смотри, это как… как когда ты Капитан Америка.

\- Да, конечно, но это же…

\- На самом деле, нет, - ответил Баки, заканчивая за Стивом предложения, как раньше в детстве. Стив невольно улыбнулся, и странное ощущение от слов Баки немного притупилось. Помогло почувствовать, что все не так плохо, потому что Баки все так же подтягивал колени к груди, когда волновался о чем-то, и мог читать мысли Стива. - Ты ведь иначе мыслишь, верно? Ты волнуешься о своем образе и так далее, и о тех, кто от тебя зависит, и о миссии, и обо всем таком прочем. Капитан Америка не всегда мыслит или делает что-то так же, как старина Стив Роджерс, правда? И тут та же история. Или, по крайней мере, будет такой.

\- Я никогда не считал, что когда я Капитан Америка, я перестаю быть Стивом Роджерсом, - тихо сказал Стив, ненавидя себя за эти слова, но отчаянно желая, чтобы его поняли.

\- Да, ну, тебя и Красная Комната никогда не обрабатывала, - пожал плечами Баки. - Он быстро коснулся руки Стива, снимая резкость своих слов. - Но могу поспорить, некоторые люди тут все равно первым делом считают тебя щитом, а только потом человеком, верно?

Стив нервно сглотнул.

\- Да.

\- Ну вот, - подытожил Баки, будто это все объясняло. - Слушай, не волнуйся так сильно об этом, ладно? Сам увидишь. Я все равно показываю лучше, чем объясняю.

\- Ладно, - наконец сказал Стив.

\- Эй, - Баки выразительно на него посмотрел, потому что да, он все так так же понимал, о чем думает Стив. - Когда доктор Эрскин поджарил тебя вита-лучами, ты вышел из той лаборатории таким же, как в нее вошел?

Стив заколебался. Он очень, очень хотел сказать _да_ ; он говорил _да_ всем, кто спрашивал, говорил это громко и постоянно на протяжении семидесяти лет. Но Баки всегда знал его лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, и Баки всегда знал, когда он ему лгал.

\- Нет, - признал он. - Я был… почти, и я до сих пор думаю и чувствую так же касательно многих вещей. Само _ядро_ меня не изменилось, но… нет, я изменился.

\- И тут чем-то похоже, - тихо сказал Баки. - На самом деле, по большей части это все так же я, Стив.

Стив глубоко вдохнул, обдумывая, и увидел, что Баки ждал его реакции, затаив дыхание. От этого казалось, будто Баки боялся Стива, будто он ждал, что Стив его осудит, или отречется от него, и это просто _неправильно_. Стив отреагировал не думая, так часто случалось, когда дело касалось Баки, но это нормально, потому что обычно  в таких ситуациях сердце Стива лучше, чем его голова, знало, что делать.

\- Ага, ладно, - пихнул Стив Баки. - И с каких это пор ты таким умным в этих вещах стал?

\-  С тех самых, с которых я попал под двадцатичетырехчасовое психиатрическое наблюдение, - парировал Баки, расслабляясь всем телом и улыбаясь такой знакомой до боли в сердце улыбкой, которую Стив и не надеялся увидеть снова. Стив не сдержался и улыбнулся в ответ, и что бы ни случилось, в кого бы ни превратился новый Баки и как бы ни изменились в результате этого жизни их обоих, Стив не мог слишком сильно волноваться об этом в данный момент. Потому что Баки ему улыбался, и пока он это делал, Стив верил, что все будет в порядке.

 

* * *

 

 - Я слышал, что ЩИТ нашел базу Мартина, - сказал Стив.

\- Да, мы нашли ее, - кивнула Стэмфорд.

\- Как?

Она постучала ручкой по столу.

\- У него была небольшая Сессна, которую он хранил на частной взлетной полосе на юге от Трентона. Конечно же, не под своим именем. Как только они отследили псевдоним, они сумели поднять данные GPS и логи радиопереговоров. Этого хватило, чтобы понять, где он проводил большую часть своего свободного времени.

\- С Карковым, - Стив не спрашивал. Он уже осознал, что Мартин - Демидов - и должен был быть тем, кто стоял за попытками Каркова репатриировать Зимнего Солдата, и именно его записи раздобыл ЩИТ.

\- И в Киеве.

\- Там была его база?

\- Да.

Стив облизнул губы.

\- Я хочу знать больше подробностей?

\- Это можете знать только вы сам.

Стив уставился в пространство мимо Стэмфорд, глядя на город через окно. Через мгновение он попросил:

\- Расскажите.

Она посмотрела на него.

\- У него было все, что нужно для успеха. Оставалось лишь привезти туда Баки.

Стив сглотнул.

\- Мы это пресекли, - напомнила ему Стэмфорд. - Мартин - Демидов - мертв. ЩИТ уничтожил его оборудование. Даже сейчас команды отслеживают любые копии заметок Красной Комнаты, которые все еще могут находиться в открытом рынке. Разрушение информации - наука неточная, но они занимаются этим уже довольно давно. Баки в максимально возможной с реалистической точки зрения безопасности.

Стив потер глаза ладонями.

\- Почему? - наконец спросил он. - Что заставляет человека делать… делать вот такое?

\- Мы никогда не узнаем точно, - ответила Стэмфорд. - Он умер; теперь мы не можем спросить его.

\- Но у вас есть догадки, - Стив выдержал ее взгляд, и она вздохнула.

\- Демидова рекрутировали в Красную Комнату в семидесятых, через много лет после окончания оригинального проекта “Зимний Солдат”. Он был частью группы, задача которой - стабилизировать Ивана. Даже с криосном Советы использовали Зимнего Солдата достаточно часто, чтобы начали проявляться трещины в его программировании, - она поджала губы. - Я думаю, что Демидов стал одержим тем, что считал провалом проекта. Он считал, что если бы занимался этим с самого начала, их усилия увенчались бы успехом.

\- Эго, - покачал головой Стив.

\- В конечном итоге - да, - согласилась Стэмфорд.

\- Но он уехал из России после того, как Красная Комната распалась. Поступил на работу в ЩИТ. Каким-то образом прошел все проверки.

\- Да, - вздохнула Стэмфорд. - Группа агентов расследует его мотивы и определяет, какой еще урон он мог нанести. Мы не думаем, что он приехал сюда исключительно ради Зимнего Солдата. К тому моменту, как он начал на нас работать, мы были сосредоточены на "Инициативе: Мстители" и разбирались с последствиями появления в нашей непосредственной близости таких личностей, как Бэннер и Тор. Обычные люди-убийцы просто не попадали на наш радар.

\- Что изменилось?

\-  У Демидова был доступ к оригинальным файлам Зимнего Солдата. Когда я назначила его на вашу терапию, он прочел _ваш_ файл и понял, что подопытный Красной Комнаты и друг вашего детства - одно и то же лицо, - она покачала головой. - Если мне бы пришлось строить догадки, я бы сказала, что он пытался выкачать из вас информацию о Баки для того, чтобы понять, что помешало методам Красной Комнаты достигнуть цели.

Стив снова уставился в окно.

\- А потом, когда ЩИТ решил заключить Зимнего Солдата под охрану...

\- Демидов увидел возможность наконец достичь того, в чем ему так долго было отказано, - закончила Стэмфорд.

Стив потряс головой.

\- Хуже всего то, что я могу представить, как Демидов себя чувствовал.

\- В каком смысле? - резко спросила Стэмфорд.

\- Когда я узнал, что Зимний Солдат - это Баки, и вы сказали, что есть возможность вернуть его, мне тоже показалось, что это шанс исправить мою старую ошибку. Как будто можно как-то возместить то, что я позволил ему упасть.

\- Вы пытаетесь сказать, что это единственная причина, по которой вы действовали? - усомнилась Стэмфорд. - Что вы не думали о благосостоянии Баки? Что не изводили себя, пытаясь выбрать, какой вариант для него лучше?

\- Я пытался.

\- Думаю, вы были в ужасе от того, что могли ухудшить его положение. И исходя из того, что рассказал мне Тони, на вас пришлось довольно серьезно накричать, чтобы вы смогли обдумать хоть что-нибудь, не замирая от страха, - Стэмфорд выразительно постучала ручкой по столу. - Мне эта ситуация кажется совершенно другой. Демидов не был заинтересован в том, что будет лучше для Баки. Он был заинтересован в том, что будет лучше для него.

\- Я застыл, - расстроенно проговорил Стив. - Я так боялся того, что мной движет эгоизм, что чуть не принял неверное решение.

\- Всегда легко видеть, какое решение было правильным, после того, как все уже случилось, - заметила Стэмфорд. - В тот момент у вас были все причины рассматривать более простой путь.

\- Может, и так, но обычно я не настолько… - Стив вцепился пальцами в волосы, пытаясь подобрать слова. - Нерешительный? Неуверенный?

\- Вы сказали, что боялись того, что вами движет эгоизм.

\- Да! - Стив наклонился вперед. - Я боялся, что настолько хочу вернуть Баки, что не могу быть объективным, - он покачал головой. - А теперь я не уверен, сколько во мне тогда было от меня, а сколько привнес Демидов.

Стэмфорд медленно кивнула.

\- Понемногу от обоих, - ответила она. - Вашему характеру свойственно считать, будто ваши собственные чувства и потребности менее важны, чем других. Но Демидов определенно нажимал на эти ваши кнопки.

\- И когда я пытался решить, и все думал, как Баки вернется, и мне, возможно, выпадет второй шанс с ним, я все сильнее и сильнее ощущал, что двигаюсь к неправильному решению, - Стив откинулся на спинку стула и вздохнул. Все это вело к большому признанию, к тому осознанию, которое выкристаллизовалось перед ним, когда он точно осознал, сколько провалов в жизни Стива Баки заполнял одним лишь своим присутствием. Да, Наташа просто показала на это пальцем, когда они говорили в ночь перед операцией. Оглядываясь назад, он знал все это время; Стив просто никогда не останавливался достаточно надолго, чтобы понять, как много на самом деле значил для него Баки. Он глубоко вдохнул. - Все это помогло мне понять, что я… ну… возможно, я испытываю некоторые чувства, - он откашлялся. - К Баки.

\- Некоторые чувства, - нейтрально повторила Стэмфорд. Стив удивленно посмотрел на нее. Судя по ее виду, она изо всех сил старалась сохранить невозмутимость, но получалось у нее абсолютно ужасно.

\- Ох, - сглотнул Стив. Кажется, он слышал голос из прошлого, как Пегги смеялась над ним - радостно, снисходительно и без малейшего удивления. _И Пегги тоже знала?_ В конце концов, если Наташа заметила… Он попытался улыбнуться. - Настолько очевидно, да?

\- Есть немного, - признала она, позволяя легкой улыбке прорваться через профессиональную маску. - Но раньше вы очевидно не были готовы признать это.

\- Ну да, - вздохнул он. - Это серьезно, понимаете?

\- Понимаю, - серьезно ответила Стэмфорд. Она постучала ручкой по планшету. - Вы уже говорили с Баки об этом?

\- Нет. Он только что избавился от Ивана, ему еще много с чем надо справиться. Этого ему точно сейчас не надо, - Стив покачал головой. - Он только вернулся. Он все еще будет… в смысле, если мне потребовалось так много времени для того, чтобы понять, что я чувствовал все это время, то и он еще не будет готов это услышать, верно? Даже _если_ он заинтересован, - чему у Стива не было абсолютно никаких доказательств, за исключением неясной тоски и чувства, что возможно, все то, что Баки для него делал, было продиктовано не только дружбой.

Стэмфорд покачала головой, будто взвешивая все за и против.

\- Психика - дело сложное, - задумчиво проговорила она. - Мы фокусируемся на одной проблеме за раз, чтобы сузить их круг, но это не значит, что все существующие проблемы не переплетаются. То же и с Баки. Если это влияет на вас, есть неплохая вероятность, что и на него это повлияет _через_ вас. И он может скрывать и собственные мысли об этом.

\- Я бы хотел так думать, - мечтательно протянул Стив. - Мы через многое прошли вместе, - эти слова и близко не отражали весь груз их разделенной на двоих жизни, но Стэмфорд отлично умела слышать то, что не произносил Стив; он надеялся, что она поймет. - Но тогда он всегда бегал за девушками. И… ну… я не знаю, - он неприятно близко подошел к правде. Стив просто не знал, и от этого боялся попробовать, боялся сделать все только хуже. Он хотел для Баки того, что будет для него лучше всего, и возможно, это значит, что все снова должно стать как раньше, когда они были просто двумя ребятами, приглядывающими друг за другом.

Стэмфорд покачала головой и откинулась на своем кресле.

\- Я видела видеозапись драки Баки с Демидовым. Он демонстрирует весьма крайнюю реакцию. Почему, как вы думаете?

\- Имеете в виду после того, как я отрубился? - Стэмфорд кивнула, и Стив отвернулся на мгновение, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по подлокотнику. - Потому что он мой лучший друг? - он покачал головой. - Потому что с ним всегда так было, он всегда считал, что должен был стоять между мной и опасностью?

\- Это мощный порыв даже для близких друзей, - заметила Стэмфорд. - Думаю, вам стоит подумать, не теряете ли вы лес за деревьями?

\- Возможно.

\- Стив, - Стэмфорд выразительно на него посмотрела. - Не спросишь - не узнаешь.

\- Да, да, - вздохнул Стив. - Вот они, мои проблемы. Общение, - он знал, что она дала ему добрый совет. И прекрасно понимал, что если бы заговорил раньше, Мартину, быть может, и не удалось бы нанести столько вреда. Но усилия Мартина все равно приносили дивиденды даже после его кончины.

\- Да, - согласилась Стэмфорд. - Послушайте. Я не хочу, чтобы вам показалось, что я давлю на вас. Только вы можете знать, когда готовы разбираться с этим. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы обдумали те свидетельства, что у вас есть, ладно?

\- Ага, - вздохнул Стив. - Ладно.

 

* * *

 

Стив серьезно обдумал все свидетельства, до седьмого пота тренируясь в зале, затем снова рассмотрел вопрос со всех сторон за обедом. Тяжело было снимать шоры, которые были с ним всю жизнь, и Стив жалел, что всегда принимал дружбу и преданность Баки как вселенскую константу, потому что теперь сложно было отступить на шаг и оценить его действия беспристрастно.

На ум приходило многое, но Стив честно не знал, значило ли все это хоть что-нибудь.

Наконец он вытряхнул себя из своих мыслей и направился к лестнице. Специальное крыло медицинского отдела находилось всего-то в дюжине или около того этажей под столовой, так что уже очень скоро Стив толкнул дверь, которая вела к Баки.

\- Если вы так говорите, док, - послышался голос Баки, как только Стив вошел в галерею наблюдения, и он автоматически замедлил шаг. Стекло сделали прозрачным только с одной стороны, но микрофоны, должно быть, оставили включенными. Похоже, сеанс терапии Баки затягивался; Стэмфорд все еще удобно сидела на стуле рядом с кроватью Баки, и не похоже было, что она собиралась в скором времени уходить.

Стив немедленно повернулся назад, намереваясь уйти прямо сейчас и оставить их наедине. Но секундой позже он услышал свое имя, и, не успев даже задуматься, оказался перед стеклом. Из того, что говорила Стэмфорд, у Стива сложилось впечатление, что Баки говорить о Стиве столь же сложно, как и самому Стиву - о Баки. Возможно, если он лишь чуть-чуть послушает, поймет, что есть сказать Баки, ему и самому станет проще.

 _Вот ты любопытный_ , дразнил его Баки из глубин памяти. _Ты просто хочешь подслушать._

 _И с каких это пор у нас с тобой есть секреты друг от друга, Бак?_ спросил он в ответ.

\- Я не об этом, - осторожно ответила Стэмфорд. - Я знаю, что вас со Стивом многое связывает…

\- Слушайте, давайте не будем об этом, - прошептал Баки. Стив сглотнул, ему стало трудно дышать. Он знал этот тон. Иногда, с тревогой вспоминал Стив, иногда Баки становился немного… грустным. Что-то скрывалось под этой меланхолией, что-то усталое, и тоскливое, и беспомощное таилось в мерцании его глаз. Когда Баки становился таким, Стив воспринимал это как сигнал сделать что-нибудь особенное - пойти погулять в парк, быть может, или на Кони-Айленд. Или он садился рядом с Баки и начинал болтать обо всем, что только приходило в голову. Счет бейсбольного матча, забавные случаи, о которых он где-то услышал, женщина, которая шла сегодня по центральной улице, слишком хорошо одетая для их окрестностей, а на поводке у нее, представь себе, пудель. Баки тихо смеялся, опирался на Стива тяжелее обычного, и скоро все возвращалось в норму.

\- О чем - об этом? - медленно спросила Стэмфорд, как будто нащупывая путь, как будто ей в голову пришла какая-то мысль. Баки покачал головой, в его глазах теперь виделось что-то обнаженное, болезненное.

\- Стив - хороший человек, - проронил он, будто бы не к месту, но то, как Стэмфорд резко наклонилась вперед и цепко вгляделась в его глаза, сказало Стиву, что уж она-то как раз поняла, с чего вдруг ее собеседник совершил такой мысленный прыжок. И Стив с каким-то сосущим чувством подумал, что, быть может, и он тоже. - Он не такой, как я, понятно? Он просто хороший человек.

\- Вы очень тверды в своих убеждениях, - осторожно проговорила Стэмфорд, и эта фраза показалась довольно странной, потому что все знали, что Капитан Америка - Хороший Человек, вода мокрая, солнце желтое, а сила гравитации тянет вниз - вот только Стив был уверен, теперь уже абсолютно уверен, что только подтверждал ледяной ком в желудке, что разговор был совсем не об этом.

\- Я очень давно его знаю, - тихо ответил Баки. Он помолчал, затем почти с тоской продолжил. - Он как мой ангел-хранитель, понимаете? Они водили нас в церковь каждую неделю, всех приютских, и священник говорил о том, как можно отличить хороший поступок от плохого: надо спросить себя, что бы сделал Иисус. Ну, Иисуса я никогда хорошо не знал, так что мне этот способ не подходил. Но Стив - это другое дело. Я всегда мог представить, что бы сделал Стив.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что считали Стива своим моральным компасом.

\- Я хочу сказать, что Стив хороший человек, - устало ответил Баки, - так что не надо - просто _не надо_. Хорошо? - последовала еще одна пауза, пока Стэмфорд смотрела в какую-то точку за головой Баки. Стив работал с ней достаточно, чтобы понять, что она яростно размышляет. Впрочем, Баки наверное подумал, что она оценивает его просьбу, потому что скоро он добавил. - Пожалуйста, - и его голос чуть не сорвался на этом коротком слове.

Стэмфорд тут же снова сосредоточилась.

\- Баки, - медленно сказала она. - Стив… - и снова умолкла.

\- Ему не нужно знать, - твердо сказал Баки, но под твердостью Стив слышал глубоко скрытое отчаяние.

\- Мы так долго были друзьями без… я хочу сказать, это ничего не изменило. Не надо об этом волноваться, ладно? Это ни на что не повлияет.

\- Думаю, мы оба знаем, что это неправда, - ласково сказала Стэмфорд. - Это очень сильно влияет на вас. Мы пытаемся помочь вам вернуться из мертвых, но мы не сможем этого сделать, если вы хотите оставить позади какую-то часть себя, - она умолкла на мгновение, затем медленно добавила. - И я думаю, что вы не правы, думая, что это не влияет на Стива.

Господи. Стэмфорд считала, что Стив не видит леса за деревьями; что ж, Стив не видел целые _джунгли_. А Баки считал, что Стив отвергнет его, если узнает правду. Как давно Баки любил его? С войны? Или еще в Бруклине? С приюта? С той самой памятной ночи давным-давно, когда Баки разбудил Стива и сказал ему, что они уходят - что именно говорил Баки, чего Стив не смог услышать?

\- Все нормально, - стоял на своем Баки.

Все эти годы Баки волочился за девушками так, будто от этого его жизнь зависела. И может, так и было, в армии, в Бруклине в тридцатые. Но Стив пытался подражать ему, тревожился его неудачами и шел к нему за советом - и это хуже всего, потому что это только отдаляло его, убеждало, что Стив не _такой_. Что Стив - _хороший_ человек.

Он сказал что-то такое Тони, да? Когда Тони спрашивал о Пегги - он сказал, что Пегги верила в него, еще до сыворотки, и он хотел отблагодарить ее за это, показать ей, что она верила не зря. Потому что тогда признать, что он чувствовал такое к Баки - даже самому себе - было просто немыслимо. Он не мог так подвести всех, кто верил в него. Доктора Эрскина. Пегги. Даже самого Баки, потому что Баки всегда считал его хорошим человеком, и Стив не мог подвести любого из них.

\- Баки, - голос Стэмфорд был тверд. Баки все так же сидел с опущенной головой, уставившись на свои колени. - Посмотрите на меня, Баки.

Медленно Баки поднял глаза. Его волосы упали с лица, открывая _отчаяние/вызов/страх/злость_. Костяшки правой руки побелели от того, как сильно он сжал кулак, и он выглядел готовым биться или бежать.

Стэмфорд только взглянула на него и покачала головой.

\- Вы не поверите ни единому моему слову сейчас, - устало сказала она. - Вы слишком долго прятали это ото всех, чтобы поверить, что я не пытаюсь поймать вас в ловушку.

\- Возможно, я немного знаю о том, как работают правительственные организации, - бесстрастно проговорил Баки.

Стив почувствовал, как ногти впились в ладони, и сознательно ослабил хватку, разрываясь между желаниями вернуться назад во времени, чтобы придушить молодую версию себя, и пройти через эту дверь, чтобы рассказать Баки пару вещей о хороших людях в общем и Стиве в частности…

Звук стучащей по блокноту Стэмфорд ручки подавил оба стремления.

\- Ладно, - на удивление спокойно сказала Стэмфорд. - Давайте посмотрим на проблему с другой стороны, ладно? - она отложила планшет и бумагу в сторону, затем наклонилась вперед и достала iPad из своего дипломата. Баки опасливо смотрел на Стэмфорд, но не сказал ничего, пока она стучала по экрану. - Я не сочла своим первым приоритетом ввести вас в курс всего произошедшего за последние семьдесят лет, но теперь вижу, что небольшие базовые знания текущей обстановки могут оказаться незаменимы. Вы можете удивиться некоторым вещам, что изменились за время вашего сна. Как с социальной точки зрения, так и с технологической, - Стэмфорд отдала ему iPad. Баки смотрел на него расширившимися глазами.

\- Что это?

\- Газета “New York Times”, - обманчиво безразлично ответила Стэмфорд. Стив видел блеск в ее глазах, означавший, что она ждет неминуемого взрыва. - Представляю, для сороковых это довольно значительно, верно? Сейчас все изменилось даже сильнее. Статья отражает взгляды большинства жителей Нью-Йорка.

\- Но это же… - Баки, похоже, был в полной растерянности.

\- Мм, да, - Стэмфорд откинулась на спинку стула, наблюдая, как Баки уставился на экран, затем неловко потыкал в него, соображая, как работает скроллинг. Шок на его лице постепенно начал сменяться чем-то, чему Стив не мог подобрать названия. - Знаете, это надвигалось довольно давно. Настоящая битва за гражданские права. Были парады, марши, забастовки, все такое. За последние три года поддержка этого закона нацией возросла вдвое. Президент также поддержал это движение, совсем, кстати, недавно. Теперь это распространенное явление. И _уж точно_ легальное. И определенно никак не противоречит определению “хороший человек” в современном мире.

Баки сглотнул и посмотрел на устройство, которое с благоговением держал в руках.

\- При помощи него вы можете найти еще больше информации по этой теме, - предложила она. - Там есть доступ в основные новостные архивы.

\- Я могу на это полагаться?

\- Сейчас да, - кивнула Стэмфорд.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Баки, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть Стэмфорд в глаза, показывая искренность своих слов.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - с равной искренностью ответила Стэмфорд, затем начала вставать. - Посмотрите, подумайте, и мы обговорим это завтра, хорошо?

Она начала собирать свои вещи, и Стив рывком вернулся в реальность. Он вышел из комнаты, пригнувшись, и отошел на несколько шагов по коридору. Если Баки что и ответил, Стив этого не услышал.

Мгновением позже, когда Стив прикидывал, стоит ли ему отойти подальше или попробовать к моменту появления Стэмфорд изобразить, что заметил ее на полушаге, она быстро вылетела из комнаты Баки шквалом блокнотов, каблуков и папок. Она остановилась, увидев его, и на мгновение казалась, что ее застали врасплох, затем она осмотрела его с подозрительным смирением. Стив сглотнул и улыбнулся ей самой своей неискренней улыбкой.

\- Добрый день, доктор Стэмфорд.

\- Добрый день, Стив, - ответила она, в ее голосе слышались нотки веселья. - Вы к Баки?

\- Да, - с опаской ответил он.

\- Ну, не задерживайтесь слишком долго. Ему надо отдыхать побольше.

\- Слушаюсь, мэм, - безропотно согласился он.

\- Хорошо, - она двинулась дальше, улыбнувшись ему по дороге. Стив услышал звоночек лифта, открывая дверь в комнату Баки.

Баки все еще полусидел в кровати, с отвисшей челюстью уставившись на устройство в руках. Услышав приближение Стива, он по-настоящему подпрыгнул, поморщился и автоматически прижал руки к ребрам. От этого движения он уронил iPad на колено - даже перевернув его, так что Стив легко прочел заголовок: _НЬЮ-ЙОРК СТАЛ САМЫМ БОЛЬШИМ ШТАТОМ, УЗАКОНИВШИМ ОДНОПОЛЫЕ БРАКИ_.

Баки перехватил взгляд Стива и быстро схватил устройство, запихивая его под подушку.

\- Просто читаю, - со слабым смешком ответил он. - Пытаюсь наверстать все, что произошло. Знаешь… - он осекся. Надежда и страх сражались на его лице, и он отвернулся, не сомневаясь, что Стив с легкостью может все это прочитать. Его плечи затряслись, и Стив сжался от приступа боли в чистой симпатической тоске.

Стиву пришлось несколько раз попробовать произнести хоть слово, пока его голос не заработал нормально.

\- Почему-то никто мне об этом не говорил, - сказал наконец он, слыша удивление в собственном голосе.

\- Хм, - Баки с огромным интересом изучал складки своего одеяла, стойко отказываясь смотреть на Стива.

Стив сглотнул. Когда он стоял в больничной палате Баки, глядя на то, как он уклонялся от его взгляда, он недоумевал, почему хоть кто-то мог считать Капитана Америка смелым.

 _Когда дело касается психотерапии, стеснение становится ругательным словом_ , пробормотала Стэмфорд в памяти Стива.

Баки все так же смотрел вниз, рассеянно обводя кончиком пальца узоры на одеяле, когда Стив поднял руку и положил ее на ладонь Баки. Это было просто, на самом деле просто, потому что чего бы они не говорили или не делали, физический контакт всегда давался легко им обоим. Довольно часто прикосновения были единственными словами, что они говорили друг другу - после отбоя в приюте, сжавшись в одной постели в доме миссис Дитрих, на фронте после побудки, когда костры уже погасли.

Пальцы Баки переплелись с пальцами Стива, судорожно сжимая их, и он внезапно поднял голову и перехватил его взгляд. И хотя Стив не мог заставить себя произнести и десятой части того, что рвалось из его глотки в данный момент, потерянное выражение глаз Баки придало ему смелости.

\- Но я рад узнать об этом. Потому что я, я это чувствую, знаешь, Бак. Насчет тебя. Я думаю, это всегда было со мной и я просто не знал, как, но. Теперь знаю. И может быть, сейчас, когда наступил двадцать первый век, и все такое… в смысле, раз уж мы оба уже не в армии, и вообще, мы, может… что-нибудь сделаем по этому поводу, - пауза. - Если ты хочешь, - пауза. - Ох, черт, - сказал Стив и сам над собой рассмеялся, потому что всего этого было слишком много, и ему оставалось лишь смеяться или плакать, а если он сорвется, он никогда не придет в себя. Все тогда навалится на него сразу, Иван, и Карков, и Демидов, и все потерянное впустую время, и что он никогда не мог сказать того, что ему нужно было сказать. Так что он рассмеялся, беспомощно, сильнее сжал пальцы Баки и закончил. - Я пытаюсь сказать, что люблю тебя, балбес.

Баки в шоке смотрел на него, и на мгновение они оба замерли в тишине. Слова застыли в воздухе между ними, и несмотря на все, что Стив только что слышал от Баки, в его желудке все равно повис тяжкий груз, а сердце сжалось, ожидая момента, когда Баки вырвет из его рук свои пальцы, и шок на его лице медленно превратится в разочарование.

Затем Баки моргнул, раз, другой, третий. Он потряс головой и судорожно прошептал:

\- Ты полный _придурок_ , - и в следующий момент он ринулся вперед, из его горла вырывался болезненный хрип, он вырвал руки из хватки Стива, чтобы обхватить его голову и смять его губы своими.

Баки был сладким, и этот вкус шипел и играл на языке Стива, посылая искры по позвоночнику и собираясь в желудке, как когда-то алкоголь. Ладонями Баки баюкал лицо Стива, медленно поглаживая скулы большими пальцами, и Стив обхватил его одной рукой за талию, чтобы не дать ему упасть, а другой запутался в его волосах и прижал еще крепче, углубляя поцелуй.

Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, Стив тяжело дышал, а Баки покраснел от смущения. Стив прижался своим лбом к его, не желая разрывать контакт, и рассмеялся от ощущения полного счастья. Оказалось, что целовать Баки - _потрясающе_ , и он собирался продолжить в том же духе, как только чуть-чуть отдышится.

\- Ух ты, - прошептал Баки, и в глазах у него разве что звездочки не плясали, и Стив подумал, что это весьма-таки впечатляет. - Господи, Стив, я… ты уверен? - подо всеми этим звездочками он все равно ужасно боялся.

\- Абсолютно, - так твердо, как только мог ответил Стив, пытаясь добраться до той эмоции, которая крылась под самой поверхностью. - Абсолютно точно, даже не сомневайся, уверен, - он чуть-чуть запыхался, будто марафон пробежал, вот только от физических усилий с ним такого больше не случалось. Ему понравилось ощущение, что подарила ему эта мысль: теперь такой эффект на него имел только Баки.

\- Стив, я… - Баки легонько потряс головой и отвернулся, и Стив прочел сомнение во взмахе его ресниц.

Стив схватил Баки за плечи и сделал глубокий вдох. Баки всегда звал его беспечным, готовым бежать туда, куда даже ангелы боялись забредать, и целой пачкой других определений, которые Стив только сейчас учился помещать в правильный контекст. Но Стив предпочитал считать себя _решительным_. Когда Стив Роджерс осознавал, чего он хочет, он просто шел и брал это, и пока что это отлично для него работало. Какой бы нереальной его цель не казалась, решимость и мужество помогали ему достичь ее, и он не видел причин что-то менять лишь потому, что теперь на кону стояла его личная жизнь, а не запись в армию, штурм базы ГИДРы или спасение мира.

\- Баки, - он сделал еще один вдох и подождал, пока Баки снова на него посмотрит. - Давай поженимся.

Глаза Баки расширились, и он задохнулся воздухом.

\- _Что?_

\- Ты слышал, - не дыша, ответил Стив. Он снова поцеловал Баки, крепко и сильно, как будто пытался забраться поглубже и вытравить всю его неуверенность и сомнения в себе простым соприкосновением губ. - Я серьезно, Баки, правда. Я был идиотом - я не хотел никого подвести, даже тебя, разве ты не понимаешь? Я думал, что я тебе не нравлюсь - ты всегда считал меня таким, таким парагоном…

\- Ты такой и есть, - прошептал Баки. - Никогда не позволяй никому говорить иначе, ни в коем случае.

\- Даже тебе? - спросил Стив. - Потому что я именно так чувствую. И если я это чувствую, и для меня это нормально, значит, и для тебя это тоже нормально, верно?

\- Я, - сглотнул Баки, глядя на Стива как на мираж, который может испариться в любой момент. - Да, наверное, - ответил он изумленно.

\- И хочу я тебя. В смысле, всего, а не просто… - он как-то неловко махнул одной рукой. - Я хочу делить с тобой одеяло и будить посреди ночи своими кошмарами, готовить завтрак в три часа ночи и вместе сражаться с инопланетянами, возвращаться домой к тебя и… и вообще всего, - закончил он скомканно. Баки смотрел на него, и Стив сглотнул. - Что?

\- _Твоими_ кошмарами, - слабо повторил Баки.

\- Ну да, - Стив потер затылок. - У тебя нет монополии на страшные сны, вот и все, что я хотел сказать.

\- Стив, - Баки радостно покачал головой, - никогда, никогда не меняйся.

\- Ага, - сказал Стив и целовал его, пока не кончился воздух. - Эй, - сумел выдавить он через минуту. - Я, эм, все еще жду ответа.

\- Ох, - Баки несколько раз моргнул, и кончики его ушей порозовели. - Я, мм. Думаю, стоит попробовать сначала сходить на пару свиданий, а не сразу бросаться жениться.

Стив снова рассмеялся. Ему казалось, что за последний час он смеялся больше, чем за последние восемь месяцев, вместе взятых, но ничего не мог с этим поделать; наконец-то все было правильно, так, как должно было быть всегда, так почему же ему не побыть наконец счастливым?

\- Ну хотя бы поцелуй на ночь у меня будет?

\- Ну, - начал Баки голосом, который явно призван был стать низким, урчащим и соблазнительным, но эффект оказался подпорчен тем, что ему пришлось замолчать и закашляться. Стив подвинулся и помог Баки наклониться в сторону, чтобы сплюнуть в прикрепленную к кровати маленькую раковину. Баки снова сел на свое место и поморщился - свет на его лице угасал так же быстро, как и появился. - Я еще совсем не в порядке, Стив, - грустно сказал он. - У меня много всего в голове происходит, и я никогда не смогу стать прежним. Ты же знаешь об этом, верно?

\- Да, - оборвал его Стив. - Но мне плевать. Я лишь хочу, чтобы мы были вместе, Баки. Да, до конца жизни, - добавил он, когда взгляд Баки начал сползать в сторону, и он снова, судя по виду, начал сомневаться в себе. - Именно этого я хочу.

Баки снова посмотрел на Стива, и наконец улыбнулся по-настоящему, будто действительно начиная верить.

 

* * *

 

После этого Стив практически поселился в медицинском крыле. Поцелуи все так же занимали одну из верхних позиций в его новом списке Вещей, Которые Можно Делать с Баки, но большую часть времени они по-настоящему разговаривали. Стив думал, что так они наверстывали семьдесят лет без общения. Они говорили об их текущих жизнях и о новой жизни, которую надеялись разделить. Они вспоминали прошлое и строили планы на все, чем собирались заняться, когда Баки станет лучше, начиная с возвращения на Кони-Айленд и заканчивая спасением мира от зеленоглазых инопланетян. Они даже сбивчиво говорили о вине - в случае Стива за то, что не вернулся за Баки, а для Баки - что выполнял приказы Красной Комнаты.

Стив загнал в угол Стэмфорд сразу, как только смог и признался, что да, она была права с самого начала, разговор _действительно_ помог, и не подскажет ли она, что сейчас требуется, чтобы заключить брак? Она расплылась в улыбке, потрепала его по плечу и пообещала никому не рассказывать, каким он был идиотом. Потом добавила, что они точно не будут заключать никаких пожизненных обязательств, пока не пройдут как минимум полугодовую психотерапию.

После того, как прошло достаточно времени и терапевтических сеансов, чтобы старые раны начали исцеляться, а новые - рубцеваться, Стэмфорд объединила полуденные встречи со Стивом и Баки и начала серьезно говорить о будущем. Они говорили о Зимнем Солдате, о Капитане Америка, о том, что значит жить такой жизнью, когда пойти на работу значило не просто надеть пиджак с галстуком и сесть на метро до офиса. Они оба подписывались на жизнь, включающую в себя опасность, жертвы и существование одновременно в двух ипостасях - в костюме и без, и Стэмфорд неустанно вела их, рассказывая, как справляться с безвозвратными изменениями их обоих с тех пор, как они расстались целую жизнь назад на ступеньках Нью-Йорской Всемирной Выставки.

Не было того волшебного момента, когда скорбь, и боль, и вина внезапно исчезли во вспышке исцеляющего света. Но они держали друг друга за руки, когда говорили, и Стив прижимал пальцы к запястью Баки, чувствуя, как сильно и размеренно бьется его пульс, и напоминал себе, что теперь все уже закончилось.

\- И просто чтобы вы знали, - сказала им обоим Стэмфорд однажды, в конце длинного сеанса, собирая вещи, - в конце концов, это нормально - чувствовать радость.

Стив и Баки оба моргнули, и Баки спросил:

\- О чем вы?

\- Может быть, вы еще этого не понимаете, - ответила Стэмфорд, изогнув бровь. - Но шанс того, что вы снова будете вместе после падения Баки с горы был исчезающе мал. Потребовалось безумное стечение обстоятельств, чтобы ваши дороги снова сошлись, чтобы вы оба на семьдесят лет опередили свое время, чтобы встретились снова. Это серьезно для вас обоих, - Стэмфорд закончила складывать бумаги обратно в дипломат и защелкнула замки. - Однажды ночью вы проснетесь и осознаете, что существовал лишь один способ для вас быть вместе - пройти через все это. И тогда вы почувствуете радость от того, что вы вместе, и вину от того, что вы радуетесь этому. Потому что если даже вы не услышите меня, когда я это скажу, вы оба по сути своей хорошие, славные люди, и вы будете считать, что с вами что-то не так, если радуетесь, что ваш партнер прошел через ад, чтобы вы смогли увидеть его снова, - Стив и Баки виновато посмотрели друг на друга, и она улыбнулась им обоим. - Так что сейчас я забегаю вперед. Когда вы придете к этому осознанию - это нормально. Даже лучше, чем нормально, на самом деле, потому что это будет означать, что вы исцеляетесь.

\- Исцеляемся? - в легком ужасе переспросил Стив.

\- Учитесь концентрироваться на положительном, - мягко сказала Стэмфорд. - Как только вы начнете так делать, как только вы начнете ценить то, что у вас есть, вместо того, чтобы мучиться сомнениями, что вы упустили или как напортачили, самое сложное окажется позади. Когда вы окажетесь на этой стадии, похлопайте себя по спине, потому что это будет означать, что вы наконец начинаете исцеляться.

 

* * *

 

Как только Баки поправился достаточно, чтобы выйти из медицинской лаборатории, Стив пошел к Фьюри и настоял, чтобы Баки отпустили вместе с ним домой. Фьюри воодушевился этой идеей чуть менее, чем никак. Он хотел, чтобы Баки оставался в Башне ЩИТа, и у него на то была целая армия причин. Те, что он готов был произнести вслух, сводились к “здесь у него есть постоянный доступ к психиатрам” и “правовая сторона вопроса возвращения из мертвых довольно сложна”. Те же, что Стив услышал в промежутках между словами, сводились к “мы еще не уверены, что можем ему доверять” и “мы боимся, что он может представлять опасность для себя, других или тебя”.

Впрочем, Стив отличался упрямством, и, к его удивлению, доктор Стэмфорд его поддержала. Она спокойно сказала Фьюри, что он не должен пытаться делать ее работу за нее; нет никаких исследований, доказывающий зависимость между заметным улучшением психического здоровья от физической близости к психиатрам в свободное от психоаналитических сессий время, соответственно, возвращение к “максимально нормальной, учитывая обстоятельства” жизни не только желательно, но и обязательно для успешного выздоровления. Затем она вежливо улыбнулась Стиву и попросила его подождать за дверью. Что Стэмфорд и Фьюри обсуждали наедине, он никогда не узнает, потому что офис Фьюри был звуконепроницаемым. Но когда они вышли, Фьюри сказал Стиву, что он может забрать Баки домой.

Врачи написали Стиву целый список того, что он должен делать, включая наставления не давать Баки напрягаться и удостовериться, что он не повредит ребра или плечо. Стив полдня готовил одну из свободных комнат, складывая там книги, журналы и стаканы с водой на расстоянии вытянутой от кровати руки. Тони пытался уговорить Стива на другие изменения, например, взять робота, который мог пылесосить и протирать пыль, или подключить спутниковое телевидение с всеми каналами на планете. Стив отказался от всех этих предложений, не желая ошеломить Баки - да и себя, если честно - и Тони наконец согласился довольствоваться обещанием присылать им еду и инструкцию для кофемашины, чтобы Баки не умер от пищевого отравления или кофеиновой ломки, пока заживали его ребра. Стив возразил, что он вполне прилично умеет готовить, но Тони привел неоспоримый аргумент, что тому, кто может есть в столовой ЩИТа без жалоб, явно модифицировали вита-лучами доктора Эрскина и вкусовые ощущения вместе со всем остальным телом. В доказательство Тони заставил Стива попробовать его обед, и Стив тут же перестал спорить.

Стив привез Баки домой в среду. Тони одолжил им машину с водителем, так что им не пришлось иметь дела с прессой или трудностями маневрирования с раненым в такси. Когда они пересекли мост и попали в старые места, Баки слегка улыбнулся Стиву:

\- Тебе столько денег за этот костюм платят, а ты все так же живешь тут?

\- Кто сказал, что нельзя вернуться домой? - улыбнулся в ответ Стив.

Но когда машина припарковалась около возвышающегося многоквартирного дома и Стив увидел, как Баки тщетно озирается вокруг в поисках хоть чего-то знакомого, он признал про себя, что это высказывание оказалось намного точнее, чем любой из них хотел бы думать.

Баки протянул где-то три часа в гостевой спальне, затем встал и принялся бродить по квартире. Частично это был Зимний Солдат; Стив видел, как он практически рефлективно осматривал двери и окна, скользя кончиками пальцев по стенам, проходя мимо, проверяя их прочность, и кивал одобрительно при виде охранной системы, установленной Тони на входе. Но по большей части Баки просто прислонялся к стенке или устраивался на мягкой мебели, находящейся в данный момент ближе всего к Стиву, а тот не мог заставить себя отправить его в комнату. Слишком много времени в этом месте Стив провел, озираясь вокруг, потому что каждая тень напоминала ему о Баки. Он не хотел получить Баки снова лишь для того, чтобы запереть его в комнате, как трофей. Но Баки должен был лежать, так что в качестве естественного компромисса они остались в комнате Стива, где Баки мог раскинуться на одной половине кровати, в то время как Стив на второй читал или рисовал, и оба смеялись, как странно иметь кровать, где можно лежать вдвоем и не касаться. Впрочем, как-то так случилось, что они все равно касались друг друга, и блокнот Стива остался лежать закрытым на прикроватной тумбочке. Когда Баки что-то требовалось, Стив настаивал, что встанет и принесет нужную вещь, так что к концу первой недели все необходимое переехало из гостевой комнаты в комнату Стива, превратившейся каким-то образом в комнату Стива и Баки.

\- Некоторые привычки не умирают, наверное, - шутливо сказал Стив, развешивая в шкафу одежду, выданную Баки ЩИТом. Стив не был любителем покупать себе вещи, так что на вешалках в любом случае хватало места. Правда, Баки понадобится больше. Возможно, Тони или Наташа смогут помочь с этим, отведут их по магазинам. Баки следил за Стивом, полузакрыв глаза; Стив не знал, похож ли он был больше на кота, греющегося на солнышке, или снайпера, ожидавшего наилучшей возможности для выстрела. - Но есть время завести новые, я надеюсь.

Стив умолк, затем осторожно повесил последнюю рубашку. Он вернулся к кровати и наклонился вперед, опираясь на руки, чтобы не навредить Баки, и поцеловал его.

\- Например, такие? - предложил он.

\- Мм, - протянул Баки и притянул Стива обратно к себе.

Позднее, когда они лежали на простынях, восстанавливая дыхание, Баки перекатился поближе к Стиву, оперся на локоть и принялся осматривать его расширившимися от удивления глазами. Стив позволил ему смотреть сколько угодно, без капли стыда отвечая ему тем же. Он поднял руку и проследил кончиками пальцев шрам на щеке Баки. На мгновение, когда палец закрыл рубец, показалось, что он исчез, оставив только темные глаза, глядящие на Стива в ошеломлении и радости, темные волосы и молодое лицо, не исчерченное морщинами. Затем Стив моргнул, и Баки из прошлого пропал. На его месте оказался Баки из настоящего, загрубевший и иссеченный следами переживаний, но он был _здесь_ , _живой_ , со Стивом. На лице появились морщины, на виске - шрамы от шрапнели, но любовь в глазах была все той же. Стив заулыбался, все еще не в силах поверить до конца, что ему могло _настолько повезти_.

\- Господи, я люблю тебя, - прошептал он.

\- Ты сказал это, - затаив дыхание, проговорил Баки, и на мгновение его рука на плече Стива сжалась сильнее. Его левая рука, _кибернетическая_ , но Тони пропал на неделю в своей лаборатории и вышел оттуда небритым, с ввалившимися щеками и покрытым пеной огнетушителя. Теперь у Баки были руки на любой случай жизни: одна для налетов влобовую, одна для снайперской работы, одна для разведки в стане врага, одна даже с репульсором (хотя Тони не рекомендовал пытаться летать с ее помощью). По умолчанию Баки стал носить руку для разведки, чтобы не пугать соседей; поддельная плоть на ней была так хороша, что даже когда он касался щеки Стива, тот не чувствовал разницы. Отпечатки на бедрах Стива принадлежали Баки, их взяли из его армейского дела. Тони клялся, что даже кровь из нее пойдет четвертая отрицательная, если Баки слишком агрессивно будет шинковать овощи, а на плече расцветет синяк, если Стиву посчастливится попасть туда во время спарринга. И раз уж мы говорим о Тони, в предплечье также скрывалось тайное отделение, где можно было прятать охотничий нож или патроны, и миниатюрная аптечка в бицепсе. Таким образом, то, что составляло сущность Баки, с которым вырос Стив, объединилось с ядром того Баки, которым он стал сейчас, и Стив любил его всего так, что дышать не мог.

\- Люблю тебя, Баки, - пробормотал он, не в силах сдержать потребность произносить это снова и снова, хотя только этой ночью, знает бог, он повторил эти слова сотню раз. - Так тебя люблю.

\- И я тебя, Стив, - в ответ поклялся Баки. - Ты мой ангел-хранитель.

Стив рассмеялся. Потом он поцеловал Баки, жадно, уверенно, и Баки отвечал на поцелуи, пока их конечности снова не переплелись, и дыхание не стало прерывистым уже совсем по иной причине.

 

* * *

 

Первый раз  после их побега с базы Каркова Баки взял в руки винтовку в присутствии Стэмфорд, нескольких агентов ЩИТа и вдобавок под неусыпным надзором Коулсона. Стив ни капли не сомневался, что люди в костюмах надеялись отвлечь Зимнего Солдата от необъявленного присутствия Соколиного Глаза на стропилах. Он мог сказать им, чтобы не тратили силы, но Коулсон всегда планировал все возможные случаи, в данном случае - использование несмертельного оружия, чтобы захватить Ивана, если он вдруг неожиданно проявится. Стив оценил идею и тихо встал в стороне, пока Баки проводил пальцами по оружию. Он погрузился в себя, снова превратился в отстраненного снайпера - Стив знал это выражение по тем временам, когда они были коммандос. Что-то новое, но ничего похожего на Ивана, так что Стив слегка выдохнул.

Баки аккуратно поднял оружие и пошел к мишеням. Едва уловимый разворот плечей стал для Стива достаточным доказательством, что Баки полностью отдает себе отчет в том, что за ним пристально следят, но он откинул эти мысли, вместе этого сосредоточившись на цели и настройке прицела винтовки. Затем он вскинул оружие на плечо одним слитным движением и выстрелил.

Почти все напряглись в момент, когда палец Баки коснулся курка, но он не обратил на это внимания и быстро расстрелял всю обойму. Стив почувствовал знакомое чувство восхищения, наблюдая за ним. Поражать цели щитом - это одно, но это было нечто большим, искусством, и Баки был одним из лучших.

Баки опустил винтовку и нажал на кнопку, возвращающую мишени к стрелку. Он стрелял на максимальной дальности оружия, проверяя как свой прицел, так и твердость руки. На несколько мгновений все замерли в ожидании, слышалось только тихое жужжание механизма.

Один из младших агентов ЩИТа присвистнул. Стэмфорд изогнула бровь, и даже Коулсон впечатлился.

Баки опустил винтовку к ноге и повернулся к Стиву, улыбаясь.

\- Ну что, приятель, я еще не заржавел?

\- Ага, - улыбнулся в ответ Стив. - Это точно.

\- Отличная стрельба, - неожиданно раздался голос Клинта. Стив обернулся, дернувшись от неожиданности, и увидел, что Клинт беззвучно материализовался возле Коулсона. Он тоже улыбался. - Ну что, посмотрим, кто лучше?

Стив внимательно осмотрел Клинта в поисках признаков, что Бартон хотел состязания из каких-то своих злонамеренных целей, например, чтобы выяснить, кто победит, если Фьюри отдаст приказ всадить в голову Баки стрелу. Он не увидел ничего, кроме радостного воодушевления человека, нашедшего родственную душу, способную кинуть вызов его способностям.

\- А то, - радостно ответил Баки. Он помахал дежурному стрельбища. - Эй, парень, дай-ка мне еще патронов!

 

* * *

 

Как только Баки дали доступ ко всем помещениям ЩИТа, Стэмфорд попросила Фьюри вернуть Стива в лист действующих агентов.

\- Вам уже пора заняться делом, - сказала она в ответ на протесты Стива. - До того, как Баки снова будет готов работать в поле, пройдет еще немало времени. Позволить вам просто сидеть здесь - напрасная трата времени и способностей.

\- Я должен быть рядом, - возразил Стив. - Мы все еще проходим совместную психотерапию! Вы же сказали шесть месяцев!

\- Стив, - Стэмфорд остановилась на полушаге и повернулась к нему. Они встали в коридоре, и торопящийся по своим делам персонал ЩИТа огибал их. Стиву, возможно, стоило подождать более уединенного места для этого разговора, но он вышел из офиса Фьюри и увидел, что Стэмфорд ждала его, будто желая проверить его реакцию. - Послушайте меня. Никто не отсылает вас на какую-то затяжную миссию. Вы отлично знаете, что большая часть пребывания в списке активных агентов ничем не отличается от пребывания в листе _не_ активных агентов. Но нет никаких причин, препятствующих вашему возвращению к полевой работе. Если появится угроза конца света, вашим сокомандникам потребуется ваша помощь.

\- Если появится угроза конца света, конечно, я буду в строю, - обиженно ответил Стив. - Но пребывание в списке активных агентов значит, что они начнут посылать меня на охоту за похитителями детей в Неваде.

\- А вы считаете, что без проблем, пусть детей похищают и дальше? - изогнула бровь Стэмфорд.

\- Ладно, согласен, плохой аргумент, - признал Стив.

\- Послушайте, - Стэмфорд вывела Стива из потока людей в пустой офис неподалеку, закрывая за собой дверь. - Он не прекратит быть Баки, как только вы отвернетесь.

\- Дело совсем не в этом.

\- Дело _именно_ в этом, - возразила Стэмфорд.

\- Вы сейчас скажете, что это часть его процесса восстановления?

\- Да. Это так. Баки не рассыпется, если вы уедете, и чем быстрее вы оба это осознаете, тем лучше.

\- Мы оба? - моргнул Стив.

\- Ох, Стив, - вздохнула она. - Да, вы оба. Баки тревожится не меньше вас. Парадокс в том, что ваши взаимные страхи скорее увеличивает вероятность того, что что-то случится, чем снижает ее. И чем дольше это будет продолжаться, тем выше шанс возникновения проблем, когда вам в конце концов придется провести значительное время по отдельности. Не катастрофический откат - на этой стадии уже нет смысла этого бояться - но небольшой срыв или клиническая депрессия. Мы не хотим этого. Вы оба должны снова вернуться в строй. _Вас_ отправят на подходящие небольшие миссии; максимум два-три дня. А пока вас не будет, с Баки все будет _отлично_. Он будет ходить на сеансы терапии, тренироваться, проводить время на стрельбище. Он будет есть и пить, как любой нормальный человек, и если нам всем очень повезет, даже будет спать. Хотя учитывая ваши предыдущие бессонницы, я не особо на это надеюсь, - она коротко улыбнулась, затем ее лицо снова наполнила серьезность, когда стало очевидно, что Стив не в настроении воспринимать шутки. Она легонько коснулась его руки. - Вы не можете до конца жизни бояться, что случится, если вы ослабите хватку. Я ваш врач, и я говорю вам, что это не только не обернется катастрофой, но даже улучшит текущее состояние дел. Вы оба станете сильнее, если сможете функционировать поодиночке.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Мне вас не отговорить, да? - расстроенно спросил он.

\- Нет. И вы должны этому радоваться. Все это лишь для вашего же блага.

\- Вы здесь затем, чтобы помочь мне, - сказал Стив, пытаясь убедить себя.

\- А я ведь из правительства, - жизнерадостно сказал Стэмфорд. Она потрепала Стива по руке, наверное, наслаждаясь выражением ужаса на его лице. - Расслабьтесь. Все будет хорошо.

 

* * *

 

На протяжении всего своей курьерского забега (мелкокалиберные торговцы оружием в Нью-Мексико) Стив пытался подавить острую необходимость названивать Баки каждые пять минут. Коммуникаторы ЩИТа - волшебные штуки, и не было никаких технологических причин, препятствующих постоянному контакту даже на расстоянии в полстраны. Но перед отъездом Коулсон прочитал ему очень полную лекцию о правильном использовании оборудования ЩИТа, а Стэмфорд дополнила, оперируя словами " _отпустить"_ , " _дать друг другу немного свободного пространства"_ и " _независимость"_. Так что Стив пыхтел, и потел, и считал минуты, пока квинджет не вернул его в Башню ЩИТа, а преступники остались под надежным присмотром полиции Нью-Мексико.

Он выпрыгнул на посадочную площадку. Баки ждал его, прислонившись к пристройке авиадиспетчеров.

\- С возвращением, - поприветствовал его Баки, и Стив увидел его широкую улыбку и понял, что все было хорошо.

Одна миссия превратилась в две, затем в десять, и время начало лететь так, что Стив и не успевал за ним следать. Медленно все начало становиться рутиной; все стало иначе, но это нормально. Баки готовился к тому же, тренируясь на стрельбище с Клинтом, практикуя рукопашный бой с Наташей и медитируя с Брюсом. Стиву пришлось отговорить Тора взять Баки с собой в Асгард, чтобы закатить пир в его честь, но подбил его испробовать свои новоприобретенные способности в приготовлении барбекю на крыше Башни ЩИТа, поставив робота-огнетушителя Тони в непосредственной близости. Тони сказал Джарвису добавить Баки в список разрешенных персон Старк Индастриз и выдал ему карту-ключ доступа к этажам Мстителей в Башне Старка. Баки прошел через полное детальное расследование его пребывания Зимним Солдатом с Коулсоном, посещал психотерапевтические сеансы трижды в день и даже указал в отчетах, что понемногу учится засыпать, когда Стив уезжал.

Между миссиями Стив и Баки долго спали, готовили друг друг завтраки и посещали так много терапевтических сеансов, сколько могли выдержать. Стив смотрел, как Баки соревновался в стрельбе с Клинтом и видел в настороженном развороте его плечей и рук и интенсивной сосредоточенности Зимнего Солдата, а в линии челюсти и аккуратном нажатии указательного пальца на курок - друга детства, и смирился с этой комбинацией. Они учились сражаться командой, и это все меняло, потому что хоть они и привыкли к тому, что Стив стал Капитаном Америка, Капитан Америка привык сражаться с Баки. В Зимнем Солдате была ожесточенность, которая сначала нервировала Капитана Америка, безжалостность и готовность к жестокости, которые не были частью характера Баки. Они долго занимались в тренировочном зале, сначала поодиночке, затем с Черной Вдовой в качестве посредника, потому что она понимала. И когда они уже приноровились, естественным следующим шагом стало добавить Соколиного Глаза, потому что Черная Вдова и Соколиный Глаз знали, как работает команда из бойца ближнего боя и снайпера. Они перекидывались техниками и устраивали поединки двое на двое, пока все не научились работать лучше, и Стив и Баки снова стали таким же слаженной единицей, как во времени Ревущих Коммандос.

Наконец наступила ночь, когда ни один из них не проснулся от кошмаров, когда оба по-настоящему мирно и спокойно спали до самого утра. Стив проснулся отдохнувшим; он смотрел, как солнце заливало волосы Баки, и понял, что наконец начинает верить, что все это может оказаться правдой. В этот день Коулсон попросил Баки подписать его карточки, и Стив знал, что теперь все стало хорошо.

 

* * *

 

Стив сидел за общим столом, болтая с Тони и Клинтом за чашкой кофе и того, что повара называли “ужином”. Стив испытывал некоторые сомнения, но не настолько сильные, чтобы выступать по этому поводу; в любом случае, в армии еда бывала и похуже. Зато Тони… Тони жаловался и стонал, тыкая в отбивную Клинта пластмассовой вилкой и мрачно обещая, что привезет сюда своего личного повара в следующий раз, когда ему придется задержаться в штаб-квартире ЩИТа дольше, чем на два часа. Клинт только подливал масла в огонь, пересказывая сплетни о нарушениях гигиенических норм на заводах, производящих мясо. Стив с удовольствием слушал их разговор, не комментируя, что Тони до Башни Старка и личного шефа всего-то тысяча футов, но как только увидел вбежавшего в открытую дверь Баки, тут же встал.

\- Стив! - Баки осмотрелся, увидел его в углу и рванулся к нему.

\- Баки, что-то случилось? - Стив усилием воли подавил приступ паники. Перед ужином Баки обычно заканчивал свою ежедневную порцию терапии. Сегодня он задержался, в чем не было ничего необычного, и Стив отправился есть, не дожидаясь его, но… что, если что-то _действительно_ случилось? Он обшаривал взглядом лицо Баки в поисках намека на любые проблемы. Например, на признак возвращения Ивана, или что-то новое из прошлого Зимнего Солдата, ставящего под сомнение его благонадежность, или медицинские осложнения, или…

\- Нет, нет, - Баки покачал головой, сияя. - Хорошие новости.

\- Что такое? Скажи! - Клинт и Тони умолкли, глядя на них с интересом.

\- Стэмфорд дала добро, - выпалил Баки. - Коулсон подготовил все бумаги. Возможно, потребуется еще пара дней на все инстанции, но когда они закончат, я стану Мстителем.

Стив радостно вскрикнул и схватил Баки за плечи. Тот рассмеялся, и Стив прижал его к стене и поцеловал его, сильно, уверенно, не обращая внимания на полную людей комнату, которые могли смотреть. Тони снисходительно фыркнул. Клинт свистнул, будто на бейсболе, и несколько наблюдавших агентов ЩИТа одобрительно воскликнули или захлопали. Баки напрягся, его глаза расширились, а кончики ушей заалели. Но какого черта; все постоянно напоминали Стиву, что это двадцать первый век, так что пора бы этому факту уже начать работать ему на пользу. Через мгновение Баки сдался и ответил на поцелуй.

\- О нас с тобой легенды ходить будут, приятель, - пообещал Стив, улыбаясь от уха до уха. - Они на небе будут имена наши писать.

\- Твое имя и так уже на небе пишут, - парировал Баки, но он тоже улыбался как полоумный.

\- Ага, значит, им понадобятся буквы побольше.

\- И грузоподъемник для твоего эго, - пошутил Тони.

\- Может, получится твой одолжить, - парировал Баки.

Тони улыбнулся в знак одобрения подначки и поднял руки в универсальном жесте “я сдаюсь”:

\- Заявка на патент уже рассматривается.

\- Старк Индастриз. Только лучшие, - добавил Клинт, обходя стол и протягивая Баки руку. Стиву пришлось отпустить его, чтобы Баки мог ее пожать. Сам он предпочел бы перейти к другим действиям, но решил, что даже современный мир не готов к полномасштабной демонстрации. Он удовольствовался тем, что закинул одну руку на плечо Баки, как особо гордый родитель, пока Клинт его поздравлял, а Тони хлопал Баки по спине.

\- Надо тебе костюм сделать, - задумчиво проговорил Тони.

\- Ни в коем случае, чувак, - тут же отреагировал Клинт. Он пихнул Тони в живот и серьезно посмотрел на Баки. - Мы с ним будем болтаться на крышах, чтобы вы, идиоты, не словили по пуле в голову. Нам не нужно для этого ничего броского.

\- Именно, - согласился Баки. - Если тебя видят, тебя могут пристрелить.

\- Не говори мне, что ты собираешься брать пример с Соколиного Глаза, - запротестовал Тони в поддельном ужасе.

\- Что, черная кожа и мускулы? - изогнув бровь, спросил Баки. - Думаю, это как раз может оказаться тем, что надо.

\- Ооо, - у Стива загорелись глаза.

\- Ох, вы такие милые, что мне аж дурно, - закатил глаза Тони и встал, чтобы отнести свой поднос. - Я даже стебаться над вами не могу. Вы б хоть разок поругались бы, что ли.

\- Нет, спасибо, - отозвался Баки.

\- Значит, ты придешь на летучку? - спросил Клинт, скользнув глазами в сторону часов, удобно расположенных на дальней стене столовой. Уже пора было идти на финальную встречу, которой заканчивался день всех Мстителей на посту, когда они не были заняты спасением мира или позированием для красивых картинок.

\- Пока нет, - покачал головой Баки. - Как я сказал, оформление бумаг займет пару дней. Пока что я еще не допущен к летучкам, - он улыбнулся Стиву. - Пойду поужинаю. Встретимся дома?

\- Ага, - согласился Стив, которому очень понравилось, как это прозвучало. Он позволил Клинту и Тони увлечь себя в сторону главного конференц-зала, обернувшись, чтобы помахать рукой Баки, который уже стоял в очереди за отбивной.

Собрание, на самом деле, тянулось и тянулось, но для Стива все пролетело довольно быстро. Он отвлекся и не обращал особого внимания, но похоже, что все пришли к безмолвному соглашению не замечать этого. Фьюри объявил в начале собрания, что Зимний Солдат скоро станет официальным Мстителем, и все захлопали, а Стив чуть не разорвался от радости. Дальше следовала только всяческая рутина, и к моменту, когда они все встали со стульев, Стив уже почти дрожал от нетерпения попасть домой поскорее.

\- Подбросить домой, Роджерс? - предложил Тони.

\- Нет, спасибо, - с улыбкой ответил Стив. - Сегодня я хочу прогуляться.

Тони изогнул бровь:

\- Знаешь, как бы хороша ни была сыворотка, машина быстрее.

\- Да, но… - Стив махнул рукой, зная, что Тони не поймет безумного пересечения прошлого и настоящего, которым и являлась его жизнь. Когда они с Баки ушли из приюта, у них не было богатых друзей с машинами, которые могли бы их подвезти. Сегодня он хотел дойти до дома пешком, совсем как в первый день их свободы, потому что сегодня, как и тогда, они стояли на пороге чего-то нового и потрясающего.

\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Тони. - Как скажешь.

Здание ЩИТа располагалось намного дальше от Тридцать третьей улицы, чем приют, или газетный ларек, где работал сначала Баки, а затем и Стив, или магазин продуктов, или основные достопримечательности, где Стив рисовал для туристов картинки, зарабатывая деньги для них обоих. Стив пробежал лишние кварталы, пока не добрался до моста в Бруклин. Там он замедлил шаг до прогулочного, засунул руки в карманы и глубоко вдохнул.

Конечно же, все было иначе. Тогда, в прошлом, он был тощим пареньком, низким, страдавшим от астмы, в нем было слишком много мужества и слишком мало силы. Он носил подтяжки поверх рваной рубашки на три размера больше, штаны с дырой на колене и в обоих карманах, разные ботинки. Волосы были такими длинными, что падали на глаза, и он ежился под ранним осенним ветром. Баки не был большим, но жилистым, наполненным огнем и мрачной решимостью делать все, что угодно, лишь бы они не оказались в приюте или на улице, и задачей Стива было не дать ему убиться в погоне за этой целью.

Теперь Стив был высоким и широкоплечим. Он носил брюки и рубашку на пуговицах, и Тони все пытался объяснить ему концепцию чего-то под названием “повседневная деловая одежда”, но Стив не особо его слушал. У Баки была хватка убийцы и глаз ассасина; он превратился из искреннего мальчишки в усталого, покрытого шрамами парня, и Стив сделал и близко не столько, сколько должен был, чтобы защитить его от его же собственных демонов. Но Стив шел в квартиру, где зимой было отопление, а летом - кондиционер, и куча еды в кладовой, потому что ЩИТ хорошо платил, а должность Мстителя платила еще лучше, и они никогда больше не будут нуждаться в чем-то материальном. И они собирались продолжить трудиться, пока все не станет правильно, потому что у них было все время мира.

Окрестности тоже стали иными. На углу был Старбакс, а здание, к которому он повернул, превратилось в сияющее сооружение из хрома и стекла, совсем не похожее на старый кирпичный дом миссис Дитрих. Лифт бесшумно поднял его на дюжину этажей, под его ногами пружинил толстый мягкий ковер, и дверь в конце коридора мягко подалась под его ладонью, а не заскрипела и застонала, как кости неупокоенного призрака.

Но он уверенно ступил из старого мира в новый и позвал:

\- Баки?

Баки, видимый через просторную гостиную, на кухне тыкал в кнопки нелепо продвинутой кофемашины. Она вибрировала так, будто собиралась взорваться, огоньки мигали, и Баки, похоже, находился в десяти секундах от того, чтобы выкинуть ее в окно.

Он прекратил свои попытки, когда Стив приблизился, повернулся к нему и улыбнулся.

И Стив наконец оказался дома.


End file.
